What if there was another?
by FeeldaForce
Summary: What if there was another Winchester? A sister perhaps? Follow Dean, Sam, and Abbie Winchester throughout the series hunt down supernatural beings. Rated T just to be safe. Takes place in Season One.
1. Wendigo ReWrite Part One

**Wendigo Re-Write**

**Disclaimer: I don't own supernatural or the script, because if I did, then why would I be re-writing it? This is merely just for fun.**

**The story thus far starts with the second episode, Wendigo. I don't know why I decided to skip the first episode, but I did. Yes, I am aware that adding a sister to the mix is not an original, but I just thought I'd give it a stab. ****Abigail "Abbie" Winchester is my character, please don't steal her, I spent a lot of time thinking her up. So, yeah. sticks tongue out Check out her description on my homepage! Now, onto the story!**

Driving can be a real bore. Driving can be especially boring when you're driving with your two brothers. Yeah, good times… Let me introduce myself. My name is Abigail Winchester, but please call me Abbie. I hate the name Abigail and if you call me if, I swear that I will slit your throat in the middle of the night. Only my brothers call me Abigail to annoy me, and trust I would take them down, but I know that they could beat the living shit out of me. Anyway, Dean is my older brother, and Sam is my twin brother. We're, of course as you know, a somewhat of a dysfunctional family. All three of us have been hunting since we were little, ever since I can remember, and let me tell you, I can remember the fire that took our mother away from us. I mean, not great details or anything, but I can remember bright light and heat, little Dean carrying me and Sammy out as infants, and such. But you know that it's not just _any_ fire. It's a demonic fire. Oh yeah, that was great. I can't wait till we get that son of a bitch and send him back to hell with no hopes of getting loose.

But we can't do. Nooooo, not without Dad. 'Course we have no idea how to so it would be useless to find the demon and get ourselves killed. So, that brings us to the current time, looking for Dad.

And that's part of the reason driving is bring. Long, boring hours wasted of my precious life. Of course, the place we're going now is some sort of a camping ground. I hate camping with a fiery passion.

"Man, I hate camping." I say somewhat randomly.

"Oh, shut up." Was Dean's reply.

So I went back to minding my own business, just listening to my ipod and reading my 'girly' magazines as Dean calls them, when Sam jerks awake. I looked at him, and then looked at Dean. We both raised our eyebrows. I went back to reading and ignoring them. But, I turned down the volume so I could eaves drop on their conversation.

Dean asked,"You okay?" Sam replied with a 'yeah'. Dean was all too perspective. "So you had another nightmare?" But, being all moody, Sam just looks away and clears his throat as if to change the subject.

"You wanna drive for a while?" Whoa…freeze, Dean is never this nice unless he wants to find out something.

"Dean, when are you ever this nice, huh?" I asked, butting into their conversation.

"I'm nice all the time, just not to you sis." Dean said, looking into the rearview mirror. I just stuck out my tongue at him, and went back to listening to my music.

"In your whole life you never once asked me that" Sam replies. He must be thinking something along the same lines as me. Weird twin 'powers'.

"Sure, I'd love to drive," I say.

"First off, I never asked you _Abigail_. And second, just thought you might want to, but never mind"

"Don't call me Abigail. Unless you'd rather me call you _your_ full name. Dean Fi,"

"Don't even finish it," Dean threatened.

"Or what Dean Fisher Winchester? You gonna kill me??" I taunted.

"You know, I just might."

"Look, you're worried about me" Sam interrupts us because he knows the problems we'll cause if this little dispute goes on. He continues, "I get it and thank you but I'm perfectly okay." Sam tells us reassuringly.

"Uh huh, whatever you say college boy." I tell him.

"All right…where are we?" Sam asks abruptly.

"We are just outside of Grand Junction." Dean replies.

Sam is looking at the map, but not really seeing the map, "Maybe we shouldn't have left Stanford so soon…maybe…"

"Sam, we looked around there for a week. But we couldn't find anything. If we're going to find Jess's killer then…" I told for the millionth time.

"We gotta find dad first." Sam said finishing my sentence. As stated before, weird twin 'powers', you gotta love 'em.

"Dad disappearing, and this thing showing up again after twenty years, it's no

"It's weird man. These coordinates he left us, this Blackwater Ridge."

"What's weird about it?" I ask, turning off my ipod, and leaning forward from the back seat and resting my arms against the back of the front seat.

Sam's still examining the map as if it were some sort of new found life form or something. Man, that guy has got to get out more often. "There's nothing there, it's just woods. Why is he sending us to the middle of nowhere?" He tells us.

I shrug it off as nothing, and lean back and fall into a dreamless sleep.

What seemed like five seconds later, I'm jerked awake by the bumpy road that we're on. God, I hate driving. I open my eyes to see a welcome to sign to 'Lost Creek, Colorado'. Sounds reassuring.

"Dean, I gotta pee. Pull into that visitor's center" I tell him.

"Can't you hold it?"

"No"

"Fine" So well pull into the visitor's center. After I've finished, Sam and I look at this 3D-ish map.

"So Blackwater Ridge is pretty remote It's cut off by these canyons here, rough terrain, dense forest, abandoned silver and gold mines all over the place." Sam tells Dean who's looking at something on the wall.

"Dude check out the size of this freaking bear." Dean says, and points to it. My brother is such a moron sometimes; I can't believe that we're related.

"There's over a dozen or more grizzlies in the area. It's no nature hike that's for sure." Sam says.

A ranger of some sort comes over to us, and notices that we're looking at Blackwater Ridge. "You aren't planning on going out near Blackwater Ridge by any chance?"

"Oh no sir, we're environmental study majors from UC Boulder, just working on a paper." Sam says quickly, but too quickly. Dang it, our cover might be blown.

"Recycle, man." I look at Dean, and give him a 'what the hell' look.

"That's right" I say to help make our case more believable half heartily.

"Bull. You're friends with that Hailey girl right?" Well, our cover was blown, but not the most important one. Score one for us!

"Yes, yes we are, ranger…Wilkinson." Dean says looking at his nametag.

Ranger Wilkinson tells us that he told some girl named Hailey that her brother filled out a permit saying that he'd back on the 24th, which he declared isn't exactly a missing person's case. We all nod in agreement.

"You tell that girl to quit worrying, I'm sure her brother's just fine." Ranger Wilkinson tells us.

"We will. Well that Hailey girl's quite a pistol, huh?" Dean's got that look in his eyes. That look is never a good look, he's up to something.

"That is putting it mildly." Ranger Wilkinson said in agreement.

"Actually you know what would help is if I could show her a copy of that backcountry permit you know so she could see her brothers return date." Dean asks him, somewhat mischievously.

Let me tell you, my brothers know how to get what they what no matter what that is. Dean is no exception. He got that permit with few problems.

"What are you cruising for a hook-up or something?" I ask him

"What do you mean?" He asks innocently.

"The coordinates point to Blackwater Ridge so what are we waiting for, let's just go find dad. I mean why even talk to this girl?" Sam asks.

"I dunno maybe we should know what we're walking in to before we actually walk into it. " Dean explains.

"That makes sense I guess." It would be nice to know what we are dealing with, you know what I mean.

"What?" There must be something that Sam doesn't get, and he's supposed to be the smart one.

"Well since when are you all shoot first ask questions later anyway?" Dean asked him. Sam doesn't say anything for a minute then says, "Since now."

Dean and I both ignore Mr.Emo and get into the car to drive to Hailey's house. The good thing about her was that she only lived about half a mile up the road. So, we didn't have to drive very far. Thank the Lord.

"Hey, Sam, Abbie, get out the fake ID's. You know, just in case." Dean tells us and starts walking towards Hailey's front door.

"You heard him, Sam." I tell him and walk towards her house. I swore I heard Sam mutter something about how siblings were so commanding, but I just ignore him.

Dean knocked on the door. A young girl in her mid-twenties opens to the door. "Yes?"

"You must be Hailey Collins. I'm Dean, this is Sam, and that's Abbie. We're rangers with the park service. Ranger Wilkinson sent us over; we wanted to ask you some questions about your brother Tommy."

We could tell she was thinking it over. "Let me see some ID."

We hold up our fake ID's, but we don't hold them too closely. You never can be too safe.

"Come on in." She says reluctantly.

Dean mumbles something like a 'Thanks'.

As we're walking in the house, she notices the Impala. "That yours?" Well, who else's would it have been?? People these days…

"Yeah" Dean says, smiling at her.

"Nice car." As she passes us, Dean turns to us and gives us an excited look. Men, I think. I just roll my eyes at him. "What?" He mouths. Sam and I push past him and follow her into a kitchen/living room.

"So if Tommy's not due back for a while, how do you know something's wrong?" Sam asks getting right to the point.

"He checks in every day by cell. He e-mails photos, stupid little videos…but we haven't heard anything in over three days now." Hailey tells us.

"Well maybe he can't get cell reception." I say, trying to reason with her.

"He's got a satellite phone." She tells us as if we already knew that.

"Could it be he's just having fun and forgot to check in?" Dean's just throwing ideas out at her.

"He wouldn't do that." A boy says. I have to admit that he scared me because I didn't see him sitting there. He was just so quiet.

"Ben's right. He wouldn't do that. Our parents are gone; it's just my two brothers and me. We all keep pretty close tabs on each other." Hailey tells us. It kind of sounds like our family. Strange.

"Can I see the pictures he sent you?" Sam asks politely.

"Sure." She pauses only to open up the files. "That's Tommy." She says pointing to a man who appears to be a little older than her.

We watch the video closely, looking for something, anything, that might give us some clues as to what we're dealing with. I glance at Dean, his face is emotionless. Then, I glance at Sam. He saw something, he must have. Or else he wouldn't be frowning.

"Well, we'll find your brother; we're heading out to Blackwater ridge first thing." Dean informs her.

"Then maybe I'll see you there." We all just gape at her. "Look. I can't sit around here anymore, so I hired a guide. I'm heading out in the morning and I'm gonna find Tommy myself."

"Listen, Hailey, I don't think that's such a good idea. You don't know what could be out there." I explain to her.

"You can't change my mind. I'm going no matter what you say." Hailey told me, a bit rudely I must say. I got this feeling that she doesn't like me. Whatever, screw her.

"Hey, you mind forwarding these to me?" Sam asks her.

"Sure, no problem."

Once she's sent Sam the files, we thank her for her time and head out. Dean decides that we go a bar, which is okay with me.

Sam's looking through papers, figuring things out while Dean and I are drinking our beers. "So, Blackwater Ridge doesn't get a lot of traffic, local campers mostly. But still, this past April two hikers went missing out there, they were never found." Sam tells us.

"Any before that?"

"Yeah In 1982, eight different people all vanished in the same year. Authorities said it was a grizzly attack. And again in 1959 and again before that in 1936. Every 23 years, just like clockwork. Abbie, hand me my laptop."

"Get it your self."

"Abbie, I swear I'll… I'll…"

"Aright, alright, hold your horses" I reach down and grab his laptop form his computer bag.

"Thanks," His voice is dripping with sarcasm. "So, okay watch this. Here's a clincher. I downloaded that guy, Tommy's, video to the laptop. Check this out. Sam replays the video frame by frame so we can see a shadow of something moving extremely fast outside the tent.

"Play it again." Dean says in deep concentration. Whatever that thing is, it is moving extremely fast. You can't even tell what it is slowed down.

Sam plays it again. "That's three frames. That's a fraction of a second. Whatever that thing is, it can move." Did I mention the weird twin thing before?

Dean slaps him upside the head. "Told ya something weird was goin on."

"Yeah there's one more thing. In '59 one camper survived this supposed grizzly attack. Just a kid. Barely crawled out of the woods alive." Sam adds, while rubbing the back of his head.

"Is there a name?" I ask him.

"Yeah, and you didn't have to hit so hard."

After driving about half a mile out of town, we come to a little somewhat run down shack.

"Uh…you sure this is the right place?" I ask Sam and Dean.

"Yup. Mr. Lonnie Shaw, only known survivor".

We knock on the door, and waited for a minute. There was some ruffling from inside. Then we heard several locks being unlocked. Finally Lonnie Shaw appears.

"Yes?"


	2. Wendigo ReWrite Part Two

Wendigo Re-Write Part Two

**On ward with part two! **

"Are you Mr. Lonnie Shaw?" I asked him politely.

"Yes. What do you want?"

"We're rangers from Blackwater, and if you don't mind, we'd like to ask you some questions."

"Alright" He lets us in, and we just stood there rather awkwardly while he sat down.

So, we asked him a few questions. But when asked him about what killed his parents, he didn't understand why he would was being ask these questions.

"Look rangers, I don't know why you're askin me about this. It's public record; I was a kid. My parents got mauled by a…"

"A grizzly? That's what attacked them?" Sam cuts in. Mr. Shaw just pauses. He's unsure about telling us the truth. He just nods his head in agreement.

"The other people that went missing that year…those bear attacks too? What about all the people that went missing this year? Same thing? If we knew what we were dealing with, we might be able to stop it." Dean says, getting closer to him with every word, as if to make his point.

"I seriously doubt that. Anyways, I don't see what difference it would make. You wouldn't believe me, nobody ever did." Mr. Shaw says. Yup, Dean got his point across.

"Mr. Shaw, what did you see?" Sam asks him, slightly nudging him if you will, to get him tell us what he saw.

"Nothing. It moved too fast to see, it hid too well. I heard it though, a roar, like…no man or animal I ever heard."

"Did it come at night?" I ask politely. Mr. Shaw just nods.

"Got inside your tent?" Sam asked him.

He shook his head no and said, "It got inside our cabin. I was sleepin in front of the fireplace when it came in. It didn't smash a window or break the door, it unlocked it. Do you know of a bear that could do something like that? I didn't even wake up till I heard my parents screamin."

"Did it kill them?"

"Dragged them off into the night." Mr. Shaw corrected Dean. "Why it left me alive…been askin myself that ever since. Did leave me this though." He pulled down his collar to reveal a huge claw scar. He continued "There's something evil in those woods. It was some sort of a demon."

We all looked at him, and thanked him for his time, and left in a hurry.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We were trying to figure out what it was, but we weren't getting anyway.

"Spirits and demons don't have to unlock doors. If they want inside they just go through the walls." Dean explained.

"So it's probably something else, something corporeal." Sam agreed

"Such big words, College boy" I joke around with him.

"Shut up. So what do you think?" Sam takes offense to this, but brushes it off.

"The claws, the speed that it moves, could be a skin walker, maybe a black dog. Whatever we're talking about, we're talking about a creature and it's _corporeal_. Which means we can kill it." Dean says, using corporeal just to tick him off.

We walk around to the back of the Impala. Dean's putting all sorts of guns into a duffle bag.

"We cannot let that Hailey girl go out there." Sam tells us as if we couldn't figure that one out.

"Yeah? What should we tell her? That she can't go into the woods because of a big scary monster?" I say half jokingly.

"Yeah" Sam says bluntly.

"Dude? You just can't go around telling people 'There's a big scary thing in the woods, you can't go'. It just wouldn't work out very well." I shoot back at him.

"It might, you don't know that." Sam says, getting just a bit snippy with me.

"Her brother's missing Sam. She's not just gonna sit this out. Now we go with her, we protect her, and we keep our eyes peeled for our fuzzy predator-friend." Dean explains, which stops both of us from quarrelling.

I always seem to be getting into little fights with my brothers. I guess that's because I'm the only girl. Well, that and I like to argue.

"Finding dad's not enough? Now we gotta baby-sit too?" Sam's getting upset now. This is weird, it's not like Sam. Dean just stares at Sam.

"What? You got a problem?" Sam asks defensively.

"Nothing" Dean says.

"No problem." I add to his comment sarcastically.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We pull up to the park to see Hailey, Ben, and this other guy (who looks like he's hunted all sorts of animals, might I add) with all these different types of guns. Well, _those_ aren't gonna help. We hop out of the car casually, and grab our stuff.

"You guys got room for three more?" Dean asks flashing his ever famous smiley at Hailey.

"Wait, you want to come with us?" Hailey replies.

"Who are these guys?" Roy, the hunter guy asks.

"Apparently this is all the park service could muster up for search and rescue." Hailey tells him. Hey, she just dissed us. Oh, now I really didn't like her. I took a step forward, but Sam stopped me.

"You're rangers?" Roy asks us disbelievingly.

"That's right."

"And you're hiking out in biker boots and jeans?" Hailey asks us.

"Well sweetheart, I don't do shorts." Dean tells her. You know, now that I think about it, I don't think I've ever seen him in shorts before.

"What, you think this is funny? Its dangerous backcountry out there, her brother might be hurt." Roy informs us, but we know all about it.

"Believe us; we know how dangerous it could be. But that's why we're here." I tell him.

"Plus, we want to help them find their brother." Dean adds.

What seemed like hours later, we were hiking. I have to admit, I hate hiking more than I hate driving. Between the two, I'd prefer driving anytime.

"Roy, you said you did a little hunting." Dean asks casually.

"Yeah, more than a little." Roy says with a tint of pride in his voice.

"What do ya hunt?" I ask him curiously.

"Mostly buck sometimes bear."

"Tell me…Bambi or Yogi ever hunt you back?" Dean shoots at him. But Roy doesn't reply, he grabs Dean's arm. "Whatcha doin Roy?" Roy jabs a stick on the ground, and a bear trap pops up.

"You should watch where you're stepping…ranger" Roy says dangerously.

"You didn't pack any provisions. You guys are carrying a duffel bag. You're not rangers so who the hell are you?" Hailey says, finally figuring it out.

"Sam, Abbie and I are siblings, and we're looking for our father. He might be here, we don't know. I just figured that you and me, we're in the same boat." Dean says, telling her the truth.

"Why didn't you just tell me that from the start?"

"I'm telling you now. Besides it's probably the most honest I've ever been with a woman. Ever."

"You know, he's right." I interrupt them. Dean shoots me a dirty look, but I jus stick my tongue out at him.

"So we okay?" Dean says, picking up where he left off at.

"Yeah, okay." Hailey says reluctantly.

"And what do you mean I didn't pack provisions?" Dean says pulling out a big bag of Peanut M&Ms.

More countless hours of my life waste later, we come to the ever famed blackwater ridge. I have to say, I'm a little disappointed, I'd figure that there would be some little bunnies around or something, but there's nothing. Not even bugs chirping, which okay by me.

"What coordinates do we have?" Sam asks Roy.

"35-111" Roy tells Sam after pulling out his GPS.

"You hear that?" Dean asks Sam and me.

"Nope, I don't hear anything." I say.

"That's the point, not even crickets." Sam says.

Dang, something bad must be here. Fun times are ahead, that I much I can tell. I love hunting dangerous things, what would be the fun in hunting harmless things?

"I'm gonna take a look around." Roy states.

"You shouldn't go off by yourself." Sam tells him, concern in his voice.

"That's sweet…don't worry about me." Roy tells him, and heads off into the woods.

Once he's out of hearing range, I say, "I hate him."

"Abbie." Sam says in shock.

"What I do? And he thinks he's all that. I mean, we don't know what's out there. There could be a sk…"

"A skunk! There could be a skunk. Well, he's a hunter, he knows what he's doing." Sam quickly interrupts me before I say too much. Me and my big mouth.

"Uh, yeah you're right." I agree with him. Hailey and Ben just look at us like we have two heads. Dean just shakes his head at my stupidity.

"All right everybody stays together. Lets go." Dean says taking charge.

We hear Roy call Hailey, so we all run over to where his voice his. When we get there, we see two tents ripped to shreds and blood all over the place.

"Oh my God." Hailey says in disbelief. Even though I don't like her much, I do feel pity for her. I don't think I could stand it if one of my brothers was missing

"Looks like a grizzly." Roy says, though we know better.

"Tommy? Tommy?!" Hailey yells.

"Shhh" Sam tries to quiet her, but it doesn't work.

"Tommy!?"

"Shhh" Sam and I both sshhh her this time.

"Why" She says, barely keeping the tears in.

"Something might still be out there." Sam tells her.

This whole time, Sam and I haven't noticed that Dean's slipped away. We hear his voice call us.

"Sam! Abbie!" We walk over to him, to see what he's looking at. "The bodies were dragged from the campsite. But here the tracks just vanish. That's weird. I'll tell you what…that's no skin walker or black dog." Great. There goes all of our leads…Think, Abbie, think. Nope, I got nothing. We walk back to the camp to see Hailey start crying as she picks up Tommy's cell phone.

"Hey, he could still be alive." Dean tells her sympathetically putting his hand on her back.

"HELP! HELLLP!" We hear the cry for help and rush to the voice. Only we find that no ones there. Shit, something _is_ out there, just like Sam said.

"It seemed like it was coming from around here didn't it?" Hailey says in confusion.

"Everybody back to camp." Sam and I say at the same time.

We run back to camp to find out that our bags are gone. Double shit, something's out there and we don't have our stuff.

"Our packs!" Hailey says. Congratulations, you can see.

"So much for my GPS and my satellite phone." Roy says sadly. Poor him, he can buy another one if we survive.

"What the hell is going on?" Hailey asks with fear in her voice.

"It's smart. It wants to cut us off so we can't call for help." I declare.

"You mean some one some nut job out there just stole all our gear?" Roy asks.

"Well, you _could_ say that." I tell him, crossing my arms.

"I need to speak with both of you…in private." Sam tells me and Dean. We walk some distance away.

"So?" I ask.

"Let me see dad's journal." Sam tells Dean, who hands it to him. Sam opens it and starts flipping through until he found what he wanted. "Alright, check that out." He points to this weird creature thing. I read the description and saw that it was called a a Wendigo. I thought they lived out east…hm…

Dean must have been thinking the same thing, because he said, "Oh come on, Wendigos are in the Minnesota woods or northern Michigan. I've never even heard of one this far west."

"Dean's right, a Wendigo here?" I say in disbelief.

"Think about it, the claws, the way it can mimic a human voice." Sam says, listing all clues and what not.

"Great. Then this is useless." Dean says pulling out a gun.

"Here, take this" Sam says handing me Dad's journal, which I stuff into my coat pocket.

"All right listen up, time to go. Things have gotten more…complicated." Sam tells everyone, walking back to the camp.

"What?" Hailey asks.

"Kid, don't worry, whatever's out there, I think I can handle it." Roy tells Sam. I have some bad news for him.

"It's not me I'm worried about. If you shoot this thing you're just gonna make it mad. We have to leave now." Sam says.

"One you're talking nonsense, two you're in no position to give anybody orders." Roy says, anger filling his voice.

"Hey, no one talks to my brother like that." I say, getting in Roy's face. Yeah, I don't like him very much either.

"Relax" Dean says to all of us.

"We never should have let you come out here in the first place, alright? I'm trying to protect you." Sam tells Hailey, Ben, and Roy.

"You protect me? I was hunting these woods when your mommy was still kissing you goodnight." Roy says, getting in my face. Eww, this guy's breath reeks.

"Yeah? It's a damn near perfect hunter. It's smarter than you, and it's gonna hunt you down and eat you alive unless we get your stupid sorry ass out of here." Sam says pushing me back out of Roy's reach.

"You know you're crazy right?" Roy says not getting in Sam's face.

"Yeah? You ever hunt a wen-"

"Sam!" I stop him before he says any more.

"Chill out." Dean tells everyone, but mainly Sam.

"Stop; stop it, everybody just stop. Look, Tommy might still be alive, and I'm not leaving here without him." Hailey says.

"It's getting late. This thing is a good hunter in the day, but an unbelievable hunter at night. We'll never beat it, not in the dark. We need to settle in and protect ourselves." Dean says changing the subject.

"How?" Hailey asks.

"Well, we need to set up camp. And we need to draw protection of some sort." I inform her.

"Protection?" Ben asks. That's the first time he's spoke in hours. I don't know how he goes without talking.

"Dean, look through Dad's journal. There's probably something in there that'll show protection from it." I tell him.

After about a half hour or so, we have a fire going with enough wood to last us for six months. Dean found a protection in Dad's journal that should work, so he starts drawing them on the ground with a large stick. Hailey keeps asking questions about the symbol and such, and Dean keeps telling her. Honestly, I don't know how he can stand her.

"One more time that's…?" Hailey asks.

"Anasazi symbols. It's for protection. The wendigo can't cross over them." Dean explains one more time. Please Lord baby Jesus, don't let her ask that same question again. Roy laughed at Dean's explanation.

"Nobody likes a skeptic, Roy." I say.

Dean stops drawing the protection symbols and walks over to Sam whose being leaning against a tree, just thinking for the last hour or so. "You wanna tell me what's goin on in that freaky head of yours?"

"Dean, I'm fine"

"No you're not fine, you're like a powder keg man it's not like you. I'm supposed to be the belligerent one, remember?" Dean says.

"Dad's not here. I mean that much we know for sure, right? He would have left us a message, a sign, right?" Sam explains.

"You're right, he's probably never even been here." I say to him.

"Then let's get these people back to town and let's hit the road, go find dad. I mean why are we still in here?" Sam says all moodily.

"This is why" Dean says, holding up Dad's journal. "…This book. This is dad's single most valuable possession everything he knows about every evil thing is in here. And he's passed it on to us, I think he wants us to pick up where he left off, you know saving people, hunting things. The family business." You gotta love the 'family' business.

"That makes no sense. Why doesn't he just call us? Why doesn't he tell us what he wants; tell us where he is?"

"I dunno. But the way I see it, dad's giving us a job to do and I intend to do it." Dean says. Dean always follows dad's orders.

"Dean, no. I gotta find dad. I gotta find Jessica's killer. It's the only thing I can think about." Sam explains. So that's what's been bothering him.

"Sam, we all want to find Dad, but I think that we should help people along the way. Dad would have wanted us too." I tell him gently.

"You've gotta prepare yourself. I mean this search could take a while, and all that anger, you can't keep it burning over the long haul, it's gonna kill you. You gotta have patience, man."

"Dean's right, haven't you ever heard of 'patience is a virtue'?" I joke around with him.

"Yeah, I have." He says, letting a smile show through." "How do you guys do it? How does dad do it?"

"I like to help people; it gives me this warm fuzzy feeling inside." I say, which is a bit clichéd, but oh well.

"Well my reasons aren't as click flicky as Abbie's, but for one thing… them." Dean pauses and looks at Hailey and Ben. "I mean I figure our family's so screwed to hell; maybe we can help some others. Makes things a little more bearable. I'll tell you what else helps. Killing as many sons of bitches as I possibly can."

"Which always helps." I add. We heard another 'HELP!' off in the distance. The same voice as before. The voice of a wendigo.

"He's trying to draw us out. Just stay cool, stay put." Dean says trying to keep everyone calm. The wendigo called for help again and again.

"Ok that's no grizzly." Roy says in realization.

"It's ok, you'll be all right I promise." Hailey says, hugging her brother tight.

"It's here." Sam says, his eyes scanning the forest. Roy shoots in the direction of the wendigo voice.

"I hit it!" Roy says happily, and runs off towards it.

"Roy, no! Roy!" Dean yells after Roy. Dean turned towards Hailey and Ben and says, "Don't move." Dean takes after Roy, and Sam and I follow him. The wendigo reached down and grabbed Roy by the neck. I heard a distinct snapping noise. Well, I didn't like the guy, but I didn't want him to die.

"Roy!" Dean call after him and the wendigo.

"Damn it!" I yell in frustration, and kick a nearby tree. "Shit! That hurt! Shut up, don't say anything! We need to get back to camp!" I say to my two brothers.

When we got back to camp, Hailey and Ben are waiting patiently.

"Wheres Roy?" Hailey asks with concern in her eyes.

None of us say anything, hoping that she gets the point.

"Oh God. It didn't? Did it?" Yup, the points gotten.

"Let's just try to get some sleep." I say and everyone agrees with. We try to fall asleep knowing that there's something out there, but its hard, even for me. I mean normally, we're in a motel or something but just waiting out here, it's a little creepy. After several hours of restless sleep, we all wake to see the daylight. Well, we have some chance in the daylight, right?

**A/N: So, wendigo part two, how was it??? Hope you liked it! Please review! Critique is welcome, but please no flamers. Thankies ;)**


	3. Wendigo ReWrite Part Three

Wendigo Re-Write Part Three

**So, here's the last part to the wendigo rewrite. Please if you review, please no flamers. Only praise and critiquers… is that a word? It is now… ;) Onward with the story!**

The first thing I see when I wake is Dean gathering some supplies that are left, Hailey making sure that Ben is okay, and Sam fiddling with some watch or another. Why am I the last awake? Wouldn't I have heard them? Guess not.

"I don't…I mean these types of things they aren't supposed to be real." Hailey says once we're all fully awake.

"I wish I could tell you different." Dean says.

"How do we know it's not out there watching us?" Hailey asks us.

"Oh, we don't. But we're safe at the moment." I say, standing up and stretching casually scratching my head.

"How do you know about this stuff?" She asks us.

"Kind of runs in the family." Dean answers.

"So we've got half a chance in the daylight. And I, for one, want to kill this evil son of a bitch." Sam says after he stops fiddling with whatever's on his wrist.

"Well hell, you know I'm in." Deans says with a half smirk.

"Count me in." I say with a genuine smile.

One somewhat of an awkward minute later, Sam explains,"So, Wendigo is an Indian word. It means evil that devours."

"They're hundreds of years old. Each one was once a man." Dean continues.

"Sometimes an Indian, other times a frontiersman or a miner or a hunter." I finish.

"How does a man turn into one of those things?" Hailey asks somewhat disgusted.

"Well it's always the same. During some harsh winter a guy finds himself starving, cut off from supplies or help. Becomes a cannibal to survive, eating other members of his tribe or camp." Dean answers her question.

"Like the Donor Party." Ben says.

"Cultures all over the world believe that eating human flesh gives a person certain abilities. Speed, strength, immortality." Sam says.

"If you eat enough of it, over years, you become this less than human thing. You're always hungry." Dean adds.

"So if that's true, how can Tommy still be alive?" Hailey asks.

I look towards Dean and Sam, but they look away."You're not gonna like it." I tell her.

"Tell me."

"More than anything, a wendigo knows how to last long winters without food. It hibernates for years at a time, but when it's awake it keeps its victims alive. It uh, stores them, so it can feed whenever it wants. If your brother's alive it's keeping him somewhere dark, hidden and safe. We gotta track it back there." I explain. I paused, then continue, "Which could be easy, but then it could be hard."

"And then how do we stop it?" Hailey asks.

"Guns and knives are useless, those will just piss it off…"I start.

"So basically, we gotta torch the sucker." Deans says holding up a can of lighter fluid.

"We better get going if we're going to find it before night fall." Sam says. So, we start by looking for markings that the wendigo left behind; claw marks, blood, signs of struggle, those type of markings and signs. Easy for us, the markings were easy to follow.

"Dean, Abbie, over here." Sam calls us over to where he's standing.

"What is it?" Dean asks until he notices the blood on the trees and the broken limbs.

"You know…I was thinking…those claw prints…so clear and distinct; they were almost too easy to follow." Sam says, looking up into the trees.

"College boy strikes again." I say pushing him jokingly. Unlucky for me, he pushes me back, but harder, knocking me into Dean.

"Would you two knock it off?" Dean says. Sam and I both stick out tongues out at him at this comment. He could lighten up just a little, even if we are on a hunt.

We hear this growl from up above to see a blur moving about. Our eyes were up above us when we heard Hailey scream out in horror. We turned around to see Roy's dead figure fall from above and nearly topple Hailey into the ground.

"You okay?" Sam asks Hailey. She nods her head an affirmative. Dean's examining Roy's body to find that his necks broken. I could have told him that, but the thought must have slipped my mind.

"Okay, now's the time to leave. Go, go, go!" Dean says, and we know that its time to run. We started running, but Ben trips over a root. Fabulous. Sam and I run back to help, but I realize that this is just what the wendigo wants. The group split up.

"Shit, Sam we gotta get back to Dean and Hailey." I explain to him quickly.

"Come on, I gotcha, I gotcha." Sam says, pulling Ben to his feet. We quickly resume running. We hear a scream up ahead and run faster, but when we get there, nothing is there.

"Hailey!?" Ben yells in hope of finding her. No such luck.

I find the torch flame on the ground and call Sam over.

"Dean…"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, things go from bad to worse in a matter of seconds. Roy's dead and he had all the weapons, Dean and Hailey are missing, and we have no idea where they are. Just great. Ben, Sam, and I search around where Hailey and Dean were taken, but it's hard to find anything.

"If it keeps its victims alive, why would it kill Roy?" Ben asks. All of a sudden, he's seemed to have found a voice.

"Honestly, I think because Roy shot at it, pissed it off." Sam says.

"Which means, it's probably pissed off at us too." I say. This makes the situation even worse.

"Hey, Sam, Abbie, look." He calls us over and picks us a peanut M&M. Dean, man, I am eternally indebted to you.

"It's better than bread crumbs." Sam says, smiling a bit.

The M&M trail lead us deep into the woods straight to an abandoned mine. We enter the mine as quietly as humanly possible. We can hear the wendigo growling off in the distance. We continue walking when the creature shows itself. Thankfully for us, it didn't see us. We lean against the wall of the mine, just to make sure that it can't see us. Once it's gone, we walk a few more feet when the floor boards start to squeak. Suddenly, there isn't a floor beneath us, and we land on a pile of human skeletons.

"Sick" I say as we land. I look over at Ben to see that he's freaking out. He about to scream out, but I put my hand on his, hoping to calm him down.

"Hey, it's okay, its okay, its okay." Sam reassures him.

I look away from my brother and Ben to see Dean (and Hailey too) hanging from the ceiling. "Dean! Oh my God, you're okay!" I say rushing over to him. I touch his face, but he doesn't respond.

"Dean!" Sam says as he gets over to Dean. Ben gets up from the ground and rushs to Hailey.

"Hailey wake up!"

Sam shakes Dean to wake him up. Nothing. So, I slap him. Hard. Sam just gives me a weird look, but luckily Dean opens his eyes.

"Hey, you okay?" Sam asks.

Dean winces slightly but mumbles a yeah.

"Hailey, wake up, wake up." Ben keeps shaking her, trying to get her to open her eyes. Eventually, she finally does. Ben works on getting Hailey down, while Sam and I work on getting Dean down. Hailey and Dean are still a little shaky, but seem to be okay.

"You sure you're all right?" I ask him.

"Yeah. Yep, where is he?" Dean says.

"He's gone for now." Sam tells him.

"Tommy!" Hailey yells as she sees Tommy hanging from the ceiling. "Cut him down, quickly!" Sam and Ben work on cutting him down while I try to hold up Dean and Hailey, which isn't easy.

"We're gonna get you home." Hailey tells Tommy.

Dean shakes me off me, so he can explore quickly. Hailey tells me that's she's good and goes to help Ben and Tommy. Sam and I hear Dean yelled to us. So we round the corner to find Dean loading a gun.

"Check it out." He says holding the gun.

"Flare guns…those'll work."

Dean hands both of a loaded flare gun and the six of us start to head out of the abandoned mine. We heard some low growling up ahead of us.

"Looks like someone's home for supper." Dean says as casually as possible.

"We'll never outrun it." Hailey states.

Dean looks towards Sam and me. "You thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Yeah I think so." Sam and I say at the same time. As stated before, weird twin 'powers'.

"All right listen to me. Stay with Sam and Abbie, their gonna get you out of here." Dean tells Hailey, Ben, and Tommy.

Hailey looks at Dean with concern, "What are you gonna do?" Dean just winks at Hailey, and walks down the passage way.

"Chow time you freaky bastard! Yeah that's right, bring it on baby, I'm feelin good!" Dean yells loudly to attract the wendigo's attention. He continues yelling these things but he is slowly fades out of hearing.

"All right come on. Hurry!" Sam says. Sam takes the lead, while I follow in the back. It seems that the wendigo is getting nearer.

"Okay, let's pick up the pace." I say, and we start going faster. But the wendigo is too fast. It's getting closer.

"Get him outta here." Sam tells Hailey.

"Sam, no."

"Go! Go!!" I yell at them. They start making their way out, while Sam and I take off in the direction of the creature. Sam and I creep along the mine wall, each of looking the opposite direction. But, we hear a growl that seems way too close for our comfort. We turn to see the wendigo right in our face. Sam shoots at it, but misses. We run down the tunnel and almost run into Hailey, Tommy, and Ben.

"Sam! Abbie!"

"Come on, hurry, hurry, hurry." Sam says, and rushes them along. But, it seems that luck isn't on our side. We run into a dead end.

"Get behind us." I say and they get behind us, our guns our pointed in the wendigo's direction. Finally, we can see the creature. Oh God, it's ugly. Its really boney looking, you would think that since it eats all the time, it wouldn't be. It starts walking towards us, but we can't get a clear shot.

"Hey!" Dean yells from behind it, and shoots it square in the stomach. The wendigo burst into flames and blows up.

"Nice shot!" I exclaim.

"Not bad, huh?" Dean says, pride in his voice.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After we got out of the woods, we went immediately to the ranger station. We called for an ambulance, and they arrived quickly. Unfortunately, the police came with them.

"And the bear came back again after you yelled at it?" A police officer asks Ben.

"That's when it circled the campsite; I mean this grizzly must have weighed 800-900 pounds." Ben answers the officer.

"All right we'll go after it first thing." The officer tells Ben.

Ben walks over to Hailey who's talking to Dean, "So I don't know how to thank you." Dean stares at her, she must have picked up the vibes that Dean was sending to her. "Must you cheapen the moment?" Good ol' Dean.

"Yeah" Dean says cockingly. An ambulance woman asks Hailey if she and her brothers are ready to go. She says yes, but just before she walks away, she kisses Dean on the cheek. Sam, Ben, and I nod at each other as our way of saying goodbye.

"I hope you find your father." Hailey whispers in Dean's ear; then walks off. "Thanks Sam. Thanks Abbie." She tells us as she walks past us.

"Man I hate camping" Dean says as we walk towards the Impala.

"Me too" Sam says.

"That's what I've been saying all along." I say.

"You know we're gonna find dad, right?" Dean tells us.

"That's right" I add.

"Yeah I know…but in the mean time…I'm driving." Sam says.

"Boys." I mutter under my breath and hop in the back sit. Dean gets in on the passenger side, and we drive off to find our next adventure.

**A/N: So that's the first part, how'd it go?? I don't think I'm going to rewrite all the episodes, so I might be skipping around. I mean, I won't go from season one to season two back to season one. I'll probably just skip a few episodes between every chapter! Please review! Reviews are much appreciated.**


	4. Phantom Traveler Part One

Phantom Traveler Re-Write Part One

**Disclaimer: If I owned supernatural, then I wouldn't have to re-write it now would I??? **

"_No! I won't join you!" _

"_Oh, you will. You just don't know it yet." A demonic voice says. Why couldn't I find the source? _

"_No, I won't!" I yell at it._

"_Fine, if you won't join, then little Sammy will." It says, glowing its bright yellow eyes at me._

"_Sam and I will never join! We will never join you, never!" _

"_Time will see." He says then jumping at me. _

I awake with a start, dripping with sweat.

"Weird…" I whisper, then lay back down and close my eyes, trying to go back sleep. However, sleep doesn't come back to me. The dream didn't really seem like a dream, but more of something that will come. Strange…like a premonition or something. Maybe I should talk to Dean or Sam about it.

I hear the door swing open and the floor boards creak. I'm not facing Dean, but I know that he reaches under his pillow for a knife. You pick up on little things when all of your free time is spent with your brothers.

"Mornin', sunshines." Sam says holding up coffee and doughnuts.

"What time is it?" Dean asks sleepily.

"It's about 5:45."

"In the morning?" Dean asks again.

"No, at night." I say sarcasticly.

"Whatever. It's too early to argue with you." Dean says as he sits up. "Where does the day go? Did you get any sleep last night?" Dean asks Sam.

"Yeah, I grabbed a couple hours." Sam lies.

"Oh stuff it Sam. I heard you up watching something." I say, sitting up.

"He was watchin' the George Foreman infomercial." Dean tells me.

"Hey, what can I say? It's riveting TV." Sam says trying to convince us.

"When was the last time you got a good night's sleep?" Dean asks him with concern.

"I don't know. A little while, I guess. It's not a big deal." Not that big of a deal? He could get himself killed. I don't think I could stand Dean without Sam there. I mean, don't get me wrong, Sam and I get into spats, but still. He is my twin after all; they say that twins have 'special connections'.

"Yeah, it is." Dean replies.

"Look, I appreciate your concern..." Sam starts.

"Oh, I'm not concerned about you. It's your job to keep our asses alive, so I need you sharp." Dean jokes around.

"Are you having nightmares about Jessica again?" I ask him.

"Yeah." He says honestly, sitting down next to me and across from Dean.

"Hey, will you hand me a cup of coffee?" I ask him, since he's still holding them.

"Oh, yeah. Sorry" He says, both handing me and Dean a cup.

"But it's not just her. It's everything. I just forgot, you know? This job—it gets to you." He says.

"You can't. You can't let it get to ya or else how are you ever gonna hunt anything?" I ask trying not to be too critical.

"So, what? All this—it never keeps you up at night?" Dean just shakes his head no. "You're never afraid?"

"No, not really."

"Yeah? Reach under his pillow Sam." I tell him smirking slightly. Oh, Dean I am gonna bust you. Sam reaches under his pillow and pulls out a 6-8 inch knife.

"That's not fear. That is precaution." Dean says, trying to justify his knife.

"Yeah I bet. I wear this bracelet. It's supposed to protect against evil. And plus, when I wear Mom's necklace, I feel like she's watching over me, helping me…" I fade into remembrance. I gently finger the necklace around my neck.

"Hey, no chick flick moments." Dean says, throwing his last bit of doughnut at me. I stick my tongue out at him. This seems to becoming a reflex.

"I'm a chick, so I can have a click flick moment sometimes." I say. Deans about to reply when his cell phone rings. He grabs it from the bedside table and looks at the caller ID. He must not recognize it because he squints his eyes.

"Hello" I can hear someone else talking, but not what he's saying. Suddenly, Dean's eye light up with remembrance. "Oh right, yeah, up in Kittanning, Pennsylvania, the poltergeist thing. Its not back is it?" He asks.

More talking in the background but still I can't make out anything. Dean continues chatting casually with whoever's on the phone. He hangs up and informs us that we have to go. Well, Mr. Controlling can wait until I've had a shower.

* * *

Hours of driving pass by and we arrive at our destination; an airport in what seemed like the middle of nowhere. We drive to a warehouse close by. 

"So, tell me, who are we meeting again?" Sam asks while we're walking to this guy's office.

"Jerry Panowski" Dean tells me.

"Okay, just remind me to not to call him Mr. Panowarski or however you pronounce it."

"Panowski." He repeats.

"Right." So it happens that we don't have to walk all the way to his office, Jerry meets us half way. He greats us cheerfully and shakes our hands hard. When I get my hand back, I rub it behind my back.

"Thanks for makin' the trip so quick. I ought to be doing you guys a favor, not the other way around." He says for the umpteenth time. He turns to Sam and says, "Dean, Abbie, and your dad really helped me out."

"Yeah, they told me. It was a poltergeist?" Sam asks, but an employee over hears him and interrupts us.

"'Poltergeist'? Man, I loved that movie!" He says cheerfully. Jerry scolds him harshly, but we keep walking.

"Damn right, it was a poltergeist—practically tore our house apart. I'll tell you somethin'—if it wasn't for you and your dad, I probably wouldn't be alive." He says me and Dean. I look at Sam who seems impressed.

"Your dad said you were off at college. Is that right?" Jerry asks Sam.

"Yeah, I was. I'm….takin' some time off." Sam says a bit awkwardly. Some time off, my ass. He's not going back to school, I won't let him.

"Well, he was real proud of you. I could tell. He talked about you all the time."

"He did?" Sam asks a bit surprised. Yeah, he did. It was a bit sickening too tell you the truth.

"Yeah, you bet he did. Oh, hey, you know, I tried to get a hold of him, but I couldn't. How's he doing, anyway?" Jerry asks sincerely. He doesn't know, he can't know. I don't think…I subconsciously scratch my hand.

"He's, um….he's wrapped up in a job right now." Dean explains.

"Well, we're missin' the old man. We get Sam. Even trade, huh?" It wasn't really all that funny, but we laugh anyway to be polite. Well at least I don't think it's funny.

"No, not by a long shot." Sam says sadly. I pat him on the back reassuringly. He was sending out sad-ish vibes. Maybe I'm the only one that can pick up on these vibes, but still, he's sending them out.

Suddenly changing the subject, Jerry says, "I've got somethin' I want you guys to hear." We walk into Jerry's office and he sits down at his desk. He searches through all his papers and files on his desk for something. Finally he finds what his looking for and puts in into a CD player.

"I listened to this. Well, it sounded like it was up your alley. Normally, I wouldn't have access to this. It's the cockpit voice recorder for United Britannia Flight 2485. It was one of ours." He explains. He pushes play and all we hear is static at first. But then, there it is; a hiss that isn't from our world. It's demonic. After the track's done playing, Sam, Dean, and I exchange confused looks.

"Took off from here—crashed about two hundred miles south. Now, they're saying mechanical failure. The cabin depressurized somehow. Nobody knows why. Over a hundred people on board—only seven got out alive. The pilot was one. His name is Chuck Lambert. He's a good friend of mine. Chuck is, uh….well, he's pretty broken up about it—like it was his fault." Jerry explains seeing the confused looks on our faces.

"You don't think it was?" Sam asks wearily. I wonder why Sam is even asking him, I mean, he heard the recording. But whatever.

"No, I don't." Jerry says confidently.

"Jerry, we'll need passenger manifests, a list of survivors…" I say, but Dean interrupts me by saying, "Any way we can take a look at the wreckage?"

Jerry looks at us strangely. "Well, the other stuff is no problem, but the wreckage— the NTSB has it locked down in an evidence warehouse. No way I've got that kind of clearance." Well, that sucks. But, I'm going to guess that Dean has someway of getting us in without problems.

Dean shrugs it off, and says, "No problem." Oh, who called it?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jerry gives us the list of all the passengers on the plane, and we thank him and tell him that we'll keep in touch. We leave the warehouse and drive to the nearest copy store to begin our work, which thankfully isn't too far.

While Dean went into the copy store to start making our ID's, I start looking over the list of survivors while Sam tries to clean up the recording Jerry gave us. I casually read off all of the survivors so he's familiar with everyone.

"How about that one? Marcus McFallington?" I ask Sam, pointing to the 10th name down the page.

"No, he lives in another state. Too far." He tells me. True, I guess I didn't see that when I was looking through all the names.

"Alright, how about Lillian Heady? She doesn't live in another state." I say looking over the list once more.

"No, but she lives on the other side of the state."

"Well, you pick one." I say getting all upset that he can't agree with me and hand over the list of names.

"You don't have to get all upset, how about the third guy down, Max Jaffey. He lives nearby."

"No kidding. Strange, but I guess that he would be the best choice." I smile at him to show that I'm not upset at him. He pulls out his cell phone to call the number listed beneath his name. He speaks only a few minutes on the phone with the person then hangs up.

"So?" I ask curiously.

"Well, he isn't at home." Sam says.

"Well, shit. Who else is on the list not far from here?" I ask.

"Whoa, I never said that he wasn't nearby. I just said he's not home. He's at a Psychiatric Hospital."

"Oh, is he sane?"

"I think so. I mean, he checked himself in, so I'd have to say somewhat sane."

"Well, that's reassuring." I say meekly.

Moments later, Dean walks out of the store looking quite pleased with himself.

"You've been in there forever." Sam tells him.

Dean holds up three new ID's, "You can't rush perfection."

Sam grabs his and looks at Dean's handy work. "Homeland Security? That's pretty illegal, even for us." I grab mine from him and look at it. I flip it over and over to make sure it looks believable. Wow, Dean really did out do himself on this one. If I didn't know any better, then I would believe this small piece of plastic.

"Yeah, well, it's somethin' new, you know? People haven't seen it a thousand times." Dean explains. "So, all right, what do you got?"

"Well, there's definitely EVP on the cockpit voice recorder." Sam once he's done cleaning the recording up.

"Yeah?" Dean ask curiously.

"Oh, yeah. It's a bit weird…it doesn't make sense." I say.

"Listen." Sam says as he pushes the play button. On the recording you can hear a scratchy voice saying 'No Survivors". It doesn't make sense.

"No survivors? What's that supposed to mean? There were seven survivors." Dean says, staring off into the distance thinking.

"Yeah, that's what I mean by it doesn't make sense." I say with sarcasm dripping from my voice.

"Got me." Sam shrugs as he speaks.

"So, what are you thinking? A haunted flight?"

"Who knows? Maybe." I say, not really knowing what it could be.

"Yeah, there's a long history of spirits and death omens on planes and ships, like phantom travelers." Sam adds.

"Mm-hmm." Was Dean's comment.

"Or… remember Flight 401?" Sam says in remembrance.

"Right—the one that crashed, then the airline salvaged some of its parts, put it in other planes, then the spirit of the pilot and co-pilot haunted those flights." Dean says.

"Right." Sam says as he nods his head in agreement.

"Yep." I say somewhat randomly.

"Maybe we've got a similar deal." Sam says, throwing ideas out.

"So, which survivor? Please tell me it's a girl." Dean says that certain twinkle in his eyes. Men disgust me, they all think the same thing; get in bed, get out quick. This is what we'd eventually do after we killed the demon, spirit, whatever it is that we're hunting.

"Sorry Dean, it's a guy. Third down on the list—Max Jaffey." Sam tells him.

"Why him?" Dean asks a bit disappointed.

"Well, for one, he's from around here. And two, if anyone saw anything weird, he did."

"What makes you say that?" Dean asks.

"Sam called his house earlier, but he spoke to his mother and she told him that he wasn't home. He checked himself into a psychiatric hospital." I explain, recalling what Sam told me earlier.

"Huh, interesting." Dean says, running his hands through his hair. "You got an address?" He asks. Sam and I nod, and I pull out the address.

We get into the car and drive to see Max Jaffey. We quickly come to the psychiatric hospital.

We ask the receptionist where Max Jaffey was and she told us that we could find him out in the garden. We ask her where the garden is and head that out that way. We find him quickly because he's walking with a cane.

"Excuse me, are you Max?" Sam asks politely.

"Yes, but that depends on who's asking." He replies jokingly.

"Would you mind if we asked you some questions about the flight?" I ask.

"Let me see some ID's first." He says suspiciously. What is it with people and ID's? Well, actually forget that I thought that. We flash him our ID's anyway, he looks at them then nods.

"So, first question. Well, it's not really a question. More like a statement, I guess. Anyway, can you tell us what happened?" I say, realizing that I'm rambling.

"Well, it started out fine. Everything was normal. I don't know why the plane went down." He tells.

"Actually that's what we want to talk about." Dean says.

"I don't understand. I already spoke with Homeland Security about that." He says all confused.

"Right. Some new information has come up. So if you could just answer a couple more questions…." Dean says.

"Just before the plane went down, did you notice anything unusual?" Sam asks gently. I can see why, I mean if I survived a plane crash I probably wouldn't want to talk about it to complete strangers.

"Like what?"

"Strange lights, weird noises, maybe….voices?" Dean suggests.

"No, nothing." Max replies.

"Ahh, I see." I say deep in thought. Max gives us a weird look, probably wondering why we're asking him if he saw anything 'strange'.

"You checked yourself in here, right?" Dean asks. A nod was Max's answer. "Can I ask why?" Dean continues.

"I was a little stressed. I survived a plane crash." Max explains. See, I told you.

"Uh-huh. And that's what terrified you? That's what you were afraid of?" Dean asks.

"I-I don't wanna talk about this anymore." Max says uneasily.

"See, I think maybe you _did_ see somethin' up there. We need to know what." Dean pushes.

"Dean…" I say cautiously under my breath.

"No. No, I was delusional—seeing things." Max says trying to convince us and more himself.

Dean turns to us and says, "He was seeing things." I just shrug.

"It's okay. Then just tell us what you _thought_ you saw, please." Sam urges Max.

Max doesn't say anything for a while. He just stares straight forward. Then, after a while he slowly says, "There was….this….man. And, uh, he had these….eyes—these, uh…._black_ eyes. And I saw him—or I _thought_ I saw him…"

"What?" Dean asks, inching closer to him.

"He opened the emergency exit. But that's….that's impossible, right? I mean, I looked it up. There's somethin' like two tons of pressure on that door." Yeah, that would be pretty hard to do.

"This man—did he seem to appear and disappear rapidly? It wouldn't look something like a mirage?" Sam suggests to him.

"What are you, nuts? He was a passenger. He was sitting right in front of me." Max says looking at Sam as if he has six heads or something.

"Well, Mr. Jaffey, thank you for your time. I'm sure this information with help with figuring out what went wrong. Once again, thank you." I say politely to him. My brothers get the hint, and thank him too. We hurry out to the car and quickly get in.

On the way to the motel, I start flipping through the passenger files. Okay in front of 20D would be…

"Sweet here it is. Seat 20C. Oh, I am good." I say out loud.

"Are you talking about?" Dean asks looking at me in the rearview mirror.

"The passenger that was in front of Max. His name was…" I pause to look at the name. "George Phelps." I say finishing my sentence.

"Does it say where he lives?" Sam asks me, turning around in his seat to face me.

"Yup, not too far away from here." I say, answering his question. Sam turns back around to mapquest directions to his house. Dean randomly says, "Man, I don't care how strong you are. Even yoked up on PCP or something, no way you can open an emergency door during a flight.

"Not if you're human. But, maybe this guy, George, was somethin' else…a creature maybe, in human form?" Sam suggests.

"Maybe, who really knows. Do you think something was possessing him?" I ask my brothers.

"We would know if something was possessing him. There's certain thing that demonic possession leaves behind." Dean says, quickly throwing out my suggestion without a second thought. Sam just nods in agreement.

"Whatever… it was just a suggestion." I mutter under my breath.

"What was that?" Dean says sharply.

"Nothing, my dear big brother." I say sarcastically, with a nasty look on my face.

"Yeah that's what I thought."

After another argument, we decide to head to George Phelps' house. We park by his house; it looks normal enough. Nothing out of the ordinary about it.

"Here we are—George Phelps, seat 20C." Sam says.

"That look like a creature's lair to you?" Dean asks putting to house.

"Well, not really. But, maybe it's supposed to look like that. Supposed to throw you off or something like that?" I still liked my theory of possession, but I could go along with there creature theory.

"Well, whatever the house looks like, we need to talk with whoever's home." Dean says getting out of the car. Sam and I follow, and get out. The three of us walk up to the front door. We just stood there.

"So, who wants to knock?? I ask, raising an eyebrow. Dean doesn't say anything, but just knocks. A woman around 40 answers the door.

"Yes, what can I help you with?"

"We're with homeland security, and we were wondering if you could answer some questions about your husband?" Sam tells her.

"Yes, I can. Please come in." She says opening the door wider to invite us in.

"Thanks." I tell her we pass her. She leads us into her living room. "Please sit." She says motioning us to sit down. We sit down gratefully.

"So, this is your late husband?" Sam says grabbing a picture of a man that was on the coffee table.

"Yes, that was my George." Mrs. Phelps says sadly.

"What did he do for a living?" I ask.

"He was a dentist. He was headed to a convention in Denver. Do you know that he was petrified to fly? For him to go like that…" She trails off, close to tears.

"How long were you married?" Sam asks to get his death off her mind.

"Thirteen years." She says proudly.

"Wow, that's great." I say sincerely. I hope that someday that I can find someone to grow old with. Well, if not grow old with, then at least have something special with for more than a few days. God, Dean's right. I have a lot of chick flick moments.

"And in all that time, did you ever notice anything….strange about him—anything out of the ordinary?" Sam asks. This question might seem strange to her, but we needed to know.

Mrs. Phelps doesn't say anything for a while. She must be trying to remember. "Well….uh, he had acid reflux, if that's what you mean."

"Alright, thank you ma'am. That should be good." I say, standing up to leave. I reach my hand out for her to shake as a way of saying, but she just stares at it like its some deadly virus or something. I try to cover the handshake up by running my hand through my hair, but Sam and Dean notice it too soon. They both try to keep their laughs hidden. They tell her thank you and we walk out the door with them still trying to keep from laughing.

"Well, she didn't have to be so rude. I was just trying to be polite. But no, I guess I'm some deadly germ…" I rant to Sam and Dean.

"Well, you're different than most girls I know." Dean says.

"Thanks. Was that supposed to make me feel better?" I ask him.

"Not too many girls hunt; let alone hunt supernatural things." Sam says trying to make Dean's comment better. Well, guess what. It didn't help.

"Yeah whatever." I say all moodily, getting into the back seat of the Impala.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back at the motel, we're discussing what George could have been.

"I mean, it goes without saying. It just doesn't make any sense." Sam says stating the obvious.

"He's definitely not the type to be anything out of the ordinary. But still, everything points to him. I still think that he was possessed. Or something of that nature anyway." I say still sticking to my gut instinct. That's what Dad always said to do, but then again Dad's not here, so…

"Abbie, that just doesn't seem like it could be possible. Unless…" Dean trails off.

"Unless?" Sam asks wanting to know the rest of 'unless'.

"We can get a look at the wreckage." Dean says happily. Something about beating the laws always gets him in a good mood.

"Fine, we should look the part at least." Sam says somewhat reluctantly.

"Well, since you guys should go to a suit store, I probably can't find anything there. So…" I start to say.

"So, you want to go shopping on your own?" Sam asks, finishing my train of thought.

"You know me too well!" I say hugging him. "Pretty please Dean?" I ask giving him big puppy dog eyes.

"I don't care."

"But I have no money." Now, I threw in my ever so famous pout. That always gets 'em.

"Fine" He says handing me a wad of cash.

"Dude, you're my hero!" I say hugging him too. After my quick hug, I grab my phone and fly out the door; leaving a trail of dust behind me.

In town, I look through many boutiques looking for the perfect outfit that says "no I'm not a fake homeland security person". 'Cause you know, that would be bad. Very bad. Finally, I saw the perfect outfit; a cute gray and white pinstripe pant and blazer outfit with a white button-up shirt underneath. And of course, you can't forget the gray pumps I found to go with it. I must say, I look pretty hot.

I met up with Sam and Dean outside of 'Mort's For Style'. They looked pretty, well, what's the word I'm looking for? I suppose ridiculous would be a great word for their outfit choice. But they do look the part I hate to admit.

"Man, I look like one of the Blues Brothers." Dean says.

"No, you don't. You look more like a seventh grader at his first dance." Sam corrects him.

"He's right you know." I say.

"Well, at least I don't look like an old librarian." Dean tells me.

"Oh please Dean, I think you have me confused with someone else." I reply.

"I hate this thing." Dean says.

"Hey, you want into that warehouse or not?" Sam asks. Dean doesn't say anything and I just nod.

**A:N So heres part one to phantom traveler. Please review nicely! Thanks! **


	5. Phantom Traveler Part Two

Phantom Traveler Re-Write Part Two

**Alright, this one's a bit shorter, so sorry about that. I promise the next one will be longer! Please enjoy!**

At the evidence warehouse, Dean, Sam, and I show the security guards our IDs. They don't have a problem with them and they allow us to go in. We start to look through all the wreckage and let me tell you there is a ton!

After minutes of looking, Dean pulls out a busted walkman puts the headphones in his ears. I wonder why he'd want to listen to music now.

"What is that?" Sam asks; he must be thinking something along the same lines as me.

"It's an EMF meter—reads electromagnetic frequencies." Dean tells us as if we don't know what it is.

"Yeah, I know what an EMF meter is, but why does that one look like a busted-up Walkman?" Sam asks.

"'Cause that's what I made it out of. It's homemade." Dean says proudly.

"HEY! That's my walkman! I wondered where it went!" I exclaim. Man that makes me so mad. I was music-less for six months until I bought a new one.

"Yeah, I can see that." Sam says. Dean just frowns at his comment but continues searching the warehouse.

Dean runs the EMF meter over a door handle and the EMF meter goes wild with activity. "Check out the emergency door handle." Dean touches the handle to find that its covered in something. "What is this stuff?"

"One way to find out." Sam says as he scrapes some of it into a petri dish. Dean exams the stuff on his fingers and sniffs it. He shudders with disgust, then wipes his hand on Sam's back.

I grab the sample from Sam and look at it. It's yellowish in color and looks rough in texture.

My ears perk up at the sound footsteps approaching quickly. "Guys? I think we should go now." I say calmly.

"Why?" Sam asks.

"Because we're about to get our asses busted if we don't get out of hear. I heard something. Lets go." I tell them.

"Alright, let's go. We got what we cam for anyway." Dean says. We walk quickly out of the warehouse, and once we're outside, its as if we discovered we can breathe. I feel relieved as the wind blows against my skin, but then, we hear an alarm.

Sam and Dean start running, but its hard for me to run with the heals on.

"Hurry up Abbie!" Sam yells back to me. I quickly throw off my shoes and run to meet up with my brothers. Dean quickly takes off his suit jacket and throws it over the fence. Sam hops easily over the fence, I follow him with ease, and Dean picks up the rear.

"Hey, would do ya know? These suits _do_ come in handy." Dean says grabbing the suit jacket and taking off.

Once in the safety of the car, I say, "Man, that was close. _Too_ close."

"No really?" Sam says.

"Well, I was just pointing it out." I say taking off my suit jacket and laying it in the seat next to me. "Dean, we need to go see Jerry to get this analyzed."

"That's the plan." He replies to me.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back at Jerry's office, he starts examining the sample we brought back from the wreckage.

"Strange. This is covered in sulfur." He says quietly, still looking at the sample under the microscope.

"You're sure?" Sam asks him.

"Take a look for yourself." Jerry tells him. In the background, I hear some kind of commotion outside; sounds like a fight or something. "If you will excuse me, I have an idiot to fire."

Dean gets up from his seat across from Jerry's desk and looks into the microscope. I stove Dean out of the way to look at the microscope. Sulfur is a sign of possession. Ha! In your face! Who just got served? I knew it!

"Hmm. You know, there's not too many things that leave behind a sulfuric residue."

"Oh, pick me! Pick me! I know!!" I say, with sarcasm dripping from my voice like venom.

"Yes Abbie? You had something to say?" Dean asks, rolling his eyes.

"I told you! Both of you that that guy was possessed! But you didn't believe me! I bet you would believe Sam if he had suggested it." I yell at Dean.

"You know what… I don't get a shit as to what you say. So, Abbie…"

"Anyway, onto more pressing matters, the demonic possession that Abbie said earlier would be able to give strength unnatural strength to mortal man. That said strength would allow to him to open up an emergency hatch" Sam explains, stopping us from getting into something serious.

"Yeah, but this goes way beyond floatin' over a bed or barfin' pea soup. I mean, it's one thing to possess a person, but to use 'em to take down an entire airplane?" Dean tells Sam, ignoring the death glare that I'm sending his way.

"You ever heard of somethin' like this before?" Sam asks him. He throws me a look that says 'Grow up'. But you know what? I really could care less. You know Dean would have believed Sam if he had suggested it.

Once Jerry had finished his business, he comes back into the room to explain that he has to get back in work, but he'll keep in touch. We leave the room in awkward silence. I wait until Dean has left the room, and then follow Sam out the door. We get in the car without talking and drive quietly off to the motel. Sam doesn't even speak to either of us.

In the room, Sam starts to research every type of demonic possessions you could think of. Dean sits silently sharpening knife on his bed. I sit in the chair in the corner flipping through one my magazines.

"Hey, I think I found something." Sam announces to us. I just look up at him without glancing at Dean.

"Yeah what'd you find?" Dean asks.

"Well, actually, not much, but according to Japanese beliefs, certain demons re behind certain disasters, both natural and man-made. Some cause earthquakes, others cause floods." Sam explains.

"And this one causes plane crashes? All right, so, what? We've got a demon that's evolved with the times and found a way to ratchet up the body count?" Dean asks a bit confused. Of course, he wouldn't get it. He didn't suggest it.

"Yeah. You know, who knows how many planes it's brought down before this one" Sam says.

All this time, I'm quiet and don't say anything. But they don't notice anything. Sometimes I hate being the only girl.

"I don't know, man. This isn't our normal gig. I mean, demons—they don't want anything, just death and destruction for its own sake. This is big. You know, I wish Dad was here." Dean says.

"Well, I hate to break it to you, but he's not here. We have to figure out on our own." I say bitterly; more bitterly than intended.

"You know what I am getting sick of hearing your voice, nobody asked you" Dean yells at me.

"Dean…" Sam says cautiously.

"No Sam. Let him finish. He's obliviously has more to say." I say daringly.

"Hell right I do. All you do is nag all the time about stupid little things. Plus, its harder to cover the trail of three. Two would be much easier." Dean says harshly.

Whoa, freeze. I can take the nagging comment, but he just said I'm not needed.

"Dean! That was uncalled for!" Sam yells at him.

"No Sam, its okay. I can see that I'm not needed here. I'll…I'll just leave." I try to hold back the tears, but its hard. I grab my magazines and my duffel bag and leave the room. Now that I'm out of the room, I finally let the tears flow.

Sam comes running out of the room after me.

"Abbie! Abbie! Wait!" I pause but don't turn to face him.

"What Sam?" I try to sound like I'm not crying, but it doesn't work. Sam grabs me by the shoulders and turns me around so I have to look him in the face. But, I look anywhere but his face.

"Dean didn't mean that. You know that, he's been on edge more than ever because we haven't found Dad yet."

"Sam, you know he meant it." I say finally looking him in the eyes. God, he's tall, I have to crane my neck just to look up at him.

"Just give him time. He'll come around to his senses. I promise." He says reassuring.

"I hope so. I'd hate it if I couldn't hunt. I wouldn't know what to do with my self. I'd have to get a job at McDonalds or something horrible like that." I say, making both of us laugh.

"So, I'll be on the other side of town. Give me a call if need anything. And Sam, don't leave without me." I say sincerely. I give him a quick hug and walk away with a glance behind me.

So, with nothing to do, I just sit around the motel doing nothing but watching the local news, since nothing else is on.

_In other news, a plane went down today around Nazareth today. Only two died, both the pilot and the co-pilot. Reasons why the plane went down is unknown, but investigators believe that the cabin depressurized. More on this story later._ The news woman announced.

"Whoa, another plane went down. Cabin depressurized? That's not a coincidence. There's got to be a connection with the other plane." I talk to myself. I need to call Sam and Dean. I reach for the phone, but I hesitate.

I don't know if I should. I mean, I got in one huge ass fight with Dean, but if I can help, I want to be able to.

I decide to go against my better judgment and call Sam. I quickly dial the number. It rings and rings. Finally, I hear Sam answer 'hello?'.

"Sam? I heard about the plane crash. Is there some connection between the two crashes?" I ask him quickly.

"Yeah, we think there is. We got a call from Jerry earlier; he told us that the plane went down in Nazareth. We're about to leave now, you want us to pick you up?" He replies.

I don't say anything. I'm thinking the situation over. "Uh…That depends. How's Dean?" I ask slowly.

"Well, he's cooled down a bit."

"Then, yeah, drive by and pick me up." I tell Sam before I hang up.

About half an hour later, I hear the impala pull up outside. I can hear the car doors swing open and close. There's a knock on the door, and I open the door. Dean doesn't look at me, he looks past me. Sam helps me grab my stuff and puts it in the back of the car.

"Dean, I just wanted to say I'm sorry." I say awkwardly. He doesn't say anything. "Dean…" He finally looks at me. I can see regret in his eyes.

"You shouldn't been apologizing." He says slowly. I give him a quick hug. "Hey, hey, no chick flick moments." He says jokingly.

"Yeah I know." I say, messing his hair up.

"Abbie, you know I didn't mean any of it. I've just been stressed lately." He says soberly.

"Yeah I know." I repeat. "Alright, now that that's over with. Let's go hunt that son f a bitch." I say with a large smile on my face.

About an hour later of driving, we arrive at Jerry's office. He has a sample of the wreckage which is good for us. We examine under the microscope to find that the wreckage is covered in sulfur.

"Sulfur? Well, that's great. All right, so, that's two plane crashes involving Chuck Lambert. This demon sounds like it was after him." Dean says.

"With all due respect to Chuck, um….if that's the case, that would be the good news." Sam says.

"What's the bad news?" Dean asks Sam.

"Chuck's plane went down exactly forty minutes into flight. And get this—so did Flight 2485."

"Forty minutes? What does that mean?" Jerry asks confused.

"It's biblical numerology. On Noah's Ark, it rained for forty days; Jesus fasted for forty days, so on and so forth. The number means death." I explain to Jerry.

"I went back, and there have been six plane crashes over the last decade that all went down exactly forty minutes in." Sam says.

"Any survivors?" Dean asks Sam.

"No. Or not until now, at least—not until Flight 2485, for some reason. And the cockpit voice recorder—remember what the EVP said?" Sam states.

"'No survivors'" I say remembering what the recording said. Sam nods at my comment.

"It's goin' after all the survivors. It's tryin' to finish the job." Dean says releasing what's happening.

"We gotta try and stop the survivors from getting on any planes anytime soon. Or at least until we send that demon back to the hell." I tell Sam and Dean.

"You're right." Sam says.

"I can help you there." Jerry says. "I can call about the passengers, but I don't know about the flight attendant." He says.

"Thanks, we can handle the flight attendant." I tell him.

**A:N So there's part two! Hope you liked it! No flamers! Only critquers and praise would be appreciated. **


	6. Phantom Traveler Part Three

Phantom Traveler Re-Write Part Three

**SO heres the final part to Phantom Traveler. No flamers! Only critiquers (sp to the max) and praisers! Thanks!**

"Alright, so how are we gonna stop the flight attendant, Amanda Walker, from getting on that plane?" Sam asks Dean and me from the front seat of the impala.

"I called her sister, Karen, and she said her flight leaves Indianapolis at 8 PM. Its her first night back on the job." I tell Sam and Dean.

"Sounds like just our luck." Dean comments.

"It does, but there's one small problem." I tell him.

"Dean, this is a five-hour drive, man. Even with you behind the wheel." Sam says.

"Why don't you call Amanda's cell phone again—see if we can't head her off at the pass." Dean suggests.

"I've already left her three voice messages. She must have turned her cell phone off. God, we're never gonna make it." Sam says. Poor Amanda, she must think that she has a stalker or something.

"Oh, we'll make it." Dean says stepping on the gas. I'm thrown back in my seat. In no time flat, five hours is cut down to two. I have to say, Dean drove like a madman. He was determined, it was frightening.

We quickly get out of the car and rush into the airport. We look around to see the screen on which all the flights are listed. Sam spots it first.

"Right there. They're boarding in thirty minutes." Sam says pointing at the screen.

"Okay. We still have some cards to play. We need to find a phone." Dean says. We find a phone an Dean dials the operator.

"Hi. Gate 13—I'm trying to contact an Amanda Walker. She's a flight attendant on Flight, um….

"424." Sam tells him quietly.

"Flight 424." Dean finishes. We can hear the operator over head paging Amanda.

I hear Amanda answer Dean on the phone.

"Miss Walker. Hi, this is Dr. James Headfield from St. Francis Memorial Hospital. We have a Karen Walker here." Dean tells her seriously.

Dean pauses for her to answer, then says "Nothing serious—just a minor car accident. But she was injured, so—"

Amanda must tell him something he doesn't what to hear because he says, "You what?"

He tries to convince her that there must be some mistake but she doesn't believe him.

He listens closely to what she's saying. Then he says "Guilty as charged." I think he's just bluffing it.

"He's really sorry." Dean says hoping that he's right.

The conversation continues with no luck. Amanda hangs up and so does Dean.

"So?" I ask him.

"She's still getting on that plane. There's got to be something that we can do." Dean says.

"All right, it's time for Plan B. We're getting on that plane." Sam says.

"Now, just hold on a second." Dean says nervously.

"What?" I ask him.

"Nothing, its just…"

"Dean, that plane is leaving with over a hundred passengers on board, and if we're right, that plane is gonna crash." Sam interrupts him.

"I know!" Dean yells at him.

"We have to get on that plane and find that demon. Once we find it, we gotta exorcise it. Sam and I will get the tickets; you get whatever can make it through security. Meet us back here in five minutes." I tell Dean but he doesn't move.

"Dude, are you okay?" Sam asks.

Dean hesitates before says, "No, not really."

"What? What's wrong?" Sam asks him.

"Well, I kind of have this problem with, uh…" Dean trails off.

"Flying?" I suggest.

"It's never really been an issue until now." Dean explains.

"You're joking, right?" Sam asks him.

"Do I look like I'm joking? Why do you think I drive everywhere?"

"All right. Uh, we'll go." I say motioning to Sam and me.

"What?" Dean asks confused.

"We'll do it on our own." Sam says.

"What are you, nuts? You said it yourself, the plane's gonna crash." Dean says. Yes, it is going to crash, but we need to stop it.

"Dean, we need to stop that plane from crashing. Either all of us can do it, or Sam and I can do it. I'm not seeing a third option." I explain.

"Come on! Really?" Dean says defeated. "Man."

Sam and I hurry to buy the plane tickets while Dean runs to the car to grab the stuff that we're gonna need. Once Dean gets back, we board the plane. But I have to say that Dean is a nervous wreck. A flight attendant points us to our seats. Dean is nervous even before we take off.

"Dean, everything's going to be okay." I say trying to calm Dean down.

"Just try to relax." Sam says.

"Just try to shut up." Dean snaps at us. The plane takes off and shakes a little.

After we're in the air for about five minutes, Dean starts humming something. I can't tell what it is. Metallica? AC/DC perhaps?

"Are you humming Metallica?" Sam asks Dean.

"It calms me down." Dean explains.

"Look, man, I get you're nervous, all right? But you've got to stay focused." Sam tells him. Dean just nods.

"We've got 32 minutes to track down this demon or who it's possessing and exorcise it." I whisper to them.

"Yeah, on a crowded plane, that's gonna be easy." Dean adds.

"Let's just take it one step at a time, all right? Now, who is it possessing?" Sam says looking around for any signs of possession.

"Well, it's usually gonna be somebody with some sort of weakness, you know, a chink in the armor that the demon can worm through—somebody with an addiction or some sort of emotional distress." Dean explains to us.

"Well, this is Amanda's first flight after the crash. If I were her, I'd be pretty messed up." Sam says.

"That makes sense." I say thinking it over.

At that moment a flight attendant walks us the aisle way making sure everyone was okay. Dean asks her, "Excuse me. Are you Amanda?"

"No, I'm not." She says humbly and continues on her way. Dean turns around in his seat to see if he can see another flight attendant. He spots one at the back of the plane.

"All right, well, that's got to be Amanda back there, so….I'll go talk to her and, uh, I'll get a read on her mental state." Dean tells me and Sam.

"What if she's already possessed?" Sam asks him.

"There's ways to test that." Dean says as he pulls a bottle of water out of the duffle bag that we brought. "I brought holy water."

I grab the bottle from him. "You can't go round spraying people with water. I mean, you just can't."

"If she's possessed, she'll flinch at the name of God." Sam tells him.

"Oh. Nice." Dean says as he gets us from his seat. He starts making his way to the back.

"Hey." Sam stops him.

"What?" Dean asks.

"Say it in Latin." I tell him.

"I know." Dean says as he starts walking away.

"Hey!" Sam stops him again.

"What?!" Dean asks angrily.

"In Latin, it's 'Cristo'" Sam tells him.

"Dude, I know, I'm not an idiot!" Dean says walking away.

"You know, sometimes I wonder…" I tell Sam who tries to hide his laugh.

Sam and I start looking through Dad's journal. There's got to be something in there that can help. Finally we find an exorcism that should do the trick. Dean comes back looking disappointed. "So?" I ask him.

"She's got to be the most well-adjusted person on the planet."

"You said 'Cristo'?" Sam asks him.

"Yeah." Dean answers.

"And?"

"There's no demon in her. There's no demon _getting_ in her." Dean says.

"So, if it's on the plane, it can be anyone….anywhere." I says looking around at everyone. Suddenly the plane shakes a bit.

"Come on! That can't be normal!" Dean says gripping the handle tightly.

"Hey, hey, it's just a little turbulence." Sam says trying to calm him down yet.

"Sam, this plane is going to crash, okay? So quit treatin' me like I'm friggin' four!" Dean says.

"You need to calm down." I tell him.

"Well, I'm sorry, I can't!" Dean says, his eyes darting everywhere.

"Yes, you can." Sam reassures him.

"Stow the touchy-feely, self-help yoga crap, it's not helping!" Dean whisper yells at us.

"Listen, if you're panicked, you're wide open to demonic possession, so you need to calm yourself down right now." Sam tells him. Dean just looks at him before he lets out a slow long breath.

I take out Dad's journal and flip open to the page where the exorcism is. "Now, we found an exorcism in here that I think is gonna work—the ritual Romano." I tell Dean.

"What do we have to do?" Dean asks.

"It's two parts. The first part expels the demon from the victim's body. It makes it manifest, which actually makes it more powerful." Sam explains.

"More powerful?" Dean asks.

"Yup" I say shortly.

"How?"

"Well, it doesn't need to possess someone anymore. It can just wreak havoc on its own." Sam explains to him.

"Oh, and why is that a good thing?"

"Well, because the second part sends the bastard back to hell, once and for all." Sam says happily.

"Well, first we gotta find it." I explain.

"I can find it no problem." Dean says as he pulls out his EMF meter from the duffle bag. He walks up and down the aisle swiping the meter back and forth. People give him weird looks and I don't blame them.

Sam and I walk up behind him. Sam grabs him by the shoulders and Dean probably jumps six feet in the air. Well, maybe not six, but you get the point.

"Don't do that!" Dean tells him still a bit jumpy. I laugh him and how nervous he is. Once we're back on the ground he is never going to hear the end of this.

"Anything?" Sam asks him.

"No, nothin'. How much time we got?" Dean asks him.

I grab Sam's wrist and look at his watch. "We got about 15 minutes. Maybe we missed someone." I say.

"Maybe the thing's just not on the plane." Dean says.

"Do you really believe that?" Sam asks him.

"Well, I will if you will." Dean says. Sam and I give him this look that says 'are you completely insane?'. Just then, EMF meter in Dean's hand goes wild. It begins to beep frantically. We look to see what the source is and we see the co-pilot come out of the restroom.

Well, this isn't _good_.

"Cristo." Dean barely whispers the word, but the co-pilot hears. He stops in his tracks and turns around. Normally this would be somewhat normal, but his eyes are completely black.

I barely breathe out "Oh shit."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"She's not gonna believe this." Dean says as we walk towards the back.

"Twelve minutes, dude." I tell them as I look at Sam's watch again.

"You really need to get your own watch." Sam tells me. I stick my tongue at him. We open the curtain and walk into the little room.

"Oh, hi. Flight's not too bumpy for you, I hope." Amanda greets us. Sam closes the curtain.

"Actually, that's kind of what we need to talk to you about." Dean tells her.

"Um, okay. What can I do for you?" Amanda says as she continues her work, stacking cups and such.

"All right, this is gonna sound nuts, but we just don't have time for the whole "The truth is out there" speech right now." Dean tells Amanda but she looks at him like she doesn't know what he's talking about.

"We know you were on Flight 2485." Sam says.

"Who are you guys?" She finally stops working to ask.

"We talked to some of the other survivors and we know tat something brought that plane down. And we know that it wasn't mechanical failure." I tell her.

"And we need your help because we need to stop it from happening again, here, now." Dean says.

"I-I'm sorry, I'm very busy." Amanda says, not wanting to listen to us. She tries to push past us, but Dean stops her.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa. Wait a second. I'm not gonna hurt you, okay? But listen to me—the pilot from 2485, Chuck Lambert—he's dead." Dean says.

"Wait, what? Chuck is dead?" She asks sadly.

"He died in a plane crash. Now, that's two plane crashes in two months. That doesn't strike you as strange?" Dean asks her.

"Look, there was something wrong with 2485. Now, maybe you sensed it, and maybe you didn't, but there's something wrong with this flight, too." Sam adds.

"Amanda, you have to believe us." I finish. We wait patiently for her answer, but I wish she would hurry up. We don't have the time.

"On….on 2485, there was this man. He…had these eyes." Amanda says finally realizing what's happening.

"Yes, that's exactly what we're talking about." Sam says.

"But I don't understand. What are you asking me to do?" She asks confused.

"We need you to get the co-pilot. We need you to bring him back here." I tell her. She looks from me to Dean to Sam. I can tell that she's confused.

"Why? What does he have to do with anything?

"Don't have time to explain. We just need to talk to him, okay?" Dean says.

"But how am I supposed to go into the cockpit and get the co-pilot…" She asks.

"Whatever it takes. Do whatever it takes. Tell him there's something broken back here. Whatever will get him out of that cockpit." Sam tells her.

"Do you know that I could lose my job if…" Amanda starts to ramble.

" You're gonna lose a lot more than that if you don't help us out." Dean tells her. I think he meant it as a joke, but it didn't turn out so funny.

"Okay." She leaves the little room to go get the co-pilot.

"Sam, did you bring Dad's journal back here?" I ask him.

"Yup." He says producing the ever famed journal.

"Dean, did you bring the hol…" I start.

"Already ahead of you sis." He says pulling out the holy water.

"Alright good, now we need something to keep him quiet." I start looking around for anything that might help. I find some masking tape. How convenient. "That'll work."

Moments later, the curtain slides open and Amanda and the co-pilot/demon from hell enter. Dean quickly punches him square in the jaw; Sam and I know what to do without having it been said. The co-pilot lands hard on the ground. Sam dives on top of him, and hurry to cover his mouth with masking tape.

"What are you doing? You said you were just going to talk to him!" Amanda says in horror.

"We _are_ gonna talk to him." Dean says. The co-pilot thrashes about wildly as Sam covers him in holy water. Holes begin to burn and sizzle through his clothing. I can smell his flesh burning. I hope no one else does. That'd be awfully hard to explain.

"Oh, my God, what's wrong with him?" She asks us.

"You need to stay calm. That's the most important thing. We need you to stand outside and make sure no one comes back here. Can you do that for us?" I ask her while trying to held the co-pilot down along with the help of Dean.

Amanda nods and walks outside the curtain and closes it quickly.

"Hurry up Sam. I don't know how much longer we can hold him." Dean yells at Sam.

Sam quickly begins reading the exorcism in Latin. The co-pilot begins to wrestle us even more. Without a warning the demon gets stronger and he knocks the bottle of holy water out of Sam' hand. He pushes Dean and me into the wall. The breath is knocked out of me, it takes me a few seconds to recover. Sam continues reading as if nothing happened.

The demon rips off the maskig tape that was covering his mouth, grabs Sam's shirt, and says all demonicly "I know what happened to your girlfriend!" Sam pauses from his reading. "She must hae died screaming! Even no, she's burning!"

Dean quickly punches him in the face again, "Sam!" Sam continues reading, but this time he does with more passion. He's pissed now, and I don't blame him.

The journal gets knocked from Sam's hand as the demon's expelled from the co-pilots body. The black haze that is the demon disappears into the air vent.

"Where'd it go?" Sam asks.

"Its in the plane. Hurry up, we've got to finish it off now." Dean says. We got from the back and head to grab Dad's journal to finish the job. But, suddenly, the planes begin to jerk up and down. The plane begins to fall.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh shit! Sam find that journal!" I yell to him over the noise. Everyone is flipping out, stuff is flying everywhere.

I saw Sam dive for something, which I'm assuming was Dad's journal. "Got it!" I hear him yell. He starts to read the excorism from where he left off. The plane begins in a free fall. I'm thrown to the back of the plane against a wall. Everything goes black.

I wake up what seemed like days later to find that I'm still on the plane. Well, it must not be days later, only hours or possibly minutes later. I see Sam and Dean looking me over, making sure that I'm not severely injured.

"Oh, my head, and back, and well, everywhere." I say trying to sit up. "I'm good with laying down." I say as I lay back down. Sam and Dean just chuckle.

"Oh my God, the demon? Did you get it?" I ask as I remember.

"Yeah, we got it."

"Good. Help me to our seats." I say. They help me back to our seats. I lay against the seat and rest my head against the head rest. "Wake me when we land."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back on the ground, the police officers are making sure everyone is okay and are trying to figure out what went wrong. They ask the co-pilot what happened, but he doesn't remember much. I mean, he wouldn't, he was being possessed.

Another police officer is asking Amanda what happened. She mouths a thank you in our direction, and we need in recognition.

"Let's get out of here." Dean says.

"Oh, is poor Dean afraid of airports now?" I ask giving him a puppy dog look. He shoves me slightly.

"You okay?" Dean asks Sam.

"It knew about Jessica." Sam says without looking either of in the eyes.

"Demons, spirits, whatever, they can read minds. They lie all the time." I tell him.

"Yeah. That's it." Sam says unconvinced.

We rent a car and drive all the way back. That's about seven hours wasted, and the worst part is, is that I didn't have my ipod or anything! It was torture.

"Nobody knows what you guys did, but I do. A lot of people could have been killed." Jerry tells us back in his office. He shakes each of our hands, and when he gets to mine I shake it just as hard. "Your dad's gonna be real proud." He tells us.

"We'll see you around, Jerry." Sam tells him.

"Jerry?" Dean asks him.

"Yeah?"

"I meant to ask you—how did you get my cell phone number, anyway? I've only had it for, like, six months." Dean asks him.

"Your dad gave it to me." He explains.

"What? When'd you talk to him?" I ask.

"Well, I didn't exactly talk to him, but I called his number, and his voice message said to give you a call." I see, that would make sense. With one more hand shake, we're out the door, handing to our next adventure.

Just outside the small town, we pull over. Dean dials Dad's cell phone number.

"Put it on speaker." I tell him.

"How?"

"Hand it over." He hands me the phone, and with one simple push of a button, the phone is ringing loudly.

"This doesn't make any sense, man. I've called Dad's number, like, fifty times. It's been out of service." Sam says.

The phone goes to voicemail. For the first time in weeks, we're hear Dad's voice. I wish it was the real thing.

"This is John Winchester. I can't be reached. If this is an emergency, call my son, Dean at 866-907-3235. He can help." The message beeps, but we don't leave a message. I hand the phone back over to Dean, who hangs the phone up

"What now?" I ask, not really expecting an answer.

"Dunno, but get in." Dean tells me and Sam.

We get in the car, and drive off.


	7. Hook Man Part One

**Hook Man Re-Write Part One **

**I'd just like to thank everyone so far for reviewing. I'd also like to thank the people that posted critiques as well. They really helped me write this chapter. Oh, one more thing, I am no way affiliated with Star Bucks coffee. Just thought I'd say that. So, I just want to say thanks again and onto the next re-write! **

Disowner: I don't own Supernatural because if I did I wouldn't be _re-writing_ this now would I? No, probably not.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Outside a Star Bucks in Iowa (yes, I was surprised that they had one in Iowa too) Dean and I are ordering some coffee.

"Do you think Sam would want normal coffee?" I ask Dean while we're waiting in line.

"No, I don't think so; probably something really girly or something. No offense to him or anything." Dean says looking over the menu.

"Just wait until I tell him. He'll probably beat the crap out of you. Well, he probably wouldn't do that, he more of the type that asks questions now and shoots later type." I say momentarily taking my eyes off the menu and casting him a side glance. I look back at the menu and see something that sounds like Sam would like.

"How about a double vanilla latte, I seem to recall that he had one of those once." I suggest.

"Yeah, that sounds good. How about you? What you want?" Dean asks me.

"Well, I'm not big on coffee, so I think I'm going to get a strawberry-banana smoothie." I answer. "You know, there's a funny story behind that."

"Yeah I remember that story. When you were four, Dad left some hot coffee on the counter one day." Dean started.

"I, being the curious little child I was, drank it and spit it out immediately. In the process, I burned my arm. I still have the scar to prove." I finish, pulling up my long sleeve royal blue shirt to reveal a nasty looking scar.

"Yeah, when you started flipping out, Dad thought that you we're being attacked and everything. Oh man, that was so funny to see him rush into the little kitchenette thingy." Dean says laughing lightly at the memory.

Soon, it's finally our turn to order. Dean orders a black coffee and I order my smoothie and Sam's double vanilla latte. We pay and take our coffee over to a little table outside the Star Bucks. I take out a magazine and start flipping through the pages looking at the latest fashions.

"Why do you read those?" Dean asks me taking out Sam's laptop.

"How else am I gonna keep up to date traveling with no TV with cable all the time?" I ask in one run-on question.

"Chicks, I'll never get you." He says looking through an online newspaper.

"See, this is how you keep up to date." He says pointing to the computer.

"Yes that's true, but you or Sam are always on it."

"Touché." He says in reply. A few moments later, Sam walks to our table looking rather dejected.

"Your, uh, half-caf, double vanilla latte is gettin' cold over here, Francis." Dean tells him jokingly. "Bite me." Sam says sitting down.

"What's wrong?" I ask him.

"Nothing really." He says."So, anything?" Dean asks him, changing the subject."I had 'em check the FBI's Missing Persons Data Bank. No John Doe's fitting Dad's description. I even ran his plates for traffic violations." Sam says, telling us what he found out, which was apparently nothing.

"Do you think he just doesn't want to be found?" I ask them.

"Its possible, but why would he want to hide or whatever he's doing?" Sam answers. "Dunno, but I'm tellin' ya, I he doesn't _want_ to be found." Dean says. I glance at Sam, and he looks disappointed, then I look back at Dean (who, might I add, you can't read what he's thinking or feeling). Dean continues, "Check this out." Dean says pointing to an article he found on the computer. "It's a news item out of _Planes Courier_. Ankeny, Iowa. It's only about a hundred miles from here."

"Ick, mutilated body…" I say shuddering slightly while reading the article. Yes, I can fight ghosts and other disgusting stuff, but people are a different story.

"The mutilated body was found near the victim's car, parked on 9 Mile Road." Sam says reading the article, ignoring my comment. Sam pauses and looks at Dean giving him a 'what the hell' look."Keep reading." Dean instructs him."Authorities are unable to provide a realistic description of the killer. The sole eyewitness, whose name has been withheld, is quoted as saying the attacker was invisible." Sam says looking up in surprise at Dean.

"Sounds like our thing. We should check it out." I tell them."It could be something interesting." Dean says.

"Or it could be nothing at all. One freaked out witness who didn't see anything? Doesn't mean it's the Invisible Man." Sam says skeptically.

"But, there's that slim chance that it is." I tell him."Dad would check it out." Dean says.

"Alright, we'll check it out. You guys could be right, it might be something." Sam says, grabbing his double latte thingy and standing up. "You coming?" He asks jokingly.

"Yeah yeah, hold your horses." I say as Dean and I grab our drinks and follow him to the Impala.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I'm just going say 100 miles might not seem like a long way, but in Iowa, 10 miles seem like forever. I mean endless fields of corn; _that_ was definitely the highlight of my life.

"So, remind me where we're going again." I ask as we pull into a small town.

"Sam and I are going to the frat house where that kid lived." Dean informs me.

"And what am I supposed to do?" I ask him.

"Um… go to a sorority and ask around there." He suggests.

"Can't I just wait in the car?" I ask. I haven't really been around other girls much so I don't know how to act around them.

"Sorry Abbie, just be your self around them and try to find out as much info as you can." Sam says gently.

"Ugh, alright. Drop me off at the sorority first, then pick me up in an hour." I tell Dean.

Dean drives to the sorority and drops me off. I watch them drive off to the fraternity. Suddenly, I feel very alone. I shrug off the feeling and walk up the front door. Not really knowing what to do, I knock on the door. A red headed girl answers the door.

"Can I help you?"

"Yeah, I think so. I'm new in town and I'm hoping to join this sorority. Who can I talk to about that?" I ask politely.

"Yeah, come on in. You need to talk to Chloe Cornell, she's the president." She tells me as I step in. "You need to go down that hall, take a right, then turn left. Her room is the 6th one on the right." She tells me. I thank her and head down the hall.

Did she say right then left? Or left then right? Dang it, I'm so bad at directions; even if I am in a house. I hope that she said right first because that's the way that I turn. Alright, turn left, 6th door on the right. I count the doors down and knock on the sixth one. A pretty Asian girl answers the door, "who are you?" She asks me.

"Well, I'm new in town and I was hoping to join this sorority. I was told to talk to you." I tell her. She invites me into her room, which is quite messy might I say.

"So, I've been told that this is the sorority to be in. I was hoping that you could answer some questions before I decide to go through with this." I ask her and she nods her head in agreement. I ask her some typical questions like 'how many parties' do we have' and that type of stuff.

After a few 'basic' questions, I casually bring up, "So, I heard that some girls boyfriend killed. How'd that happen?"

"Well, one of our girls, Lori Sorensen, was datin' him. She's really shaken up about it. But she claims that you couldn't see the attacker." She explains to me.

"Like the attacker was invisible?" I ask her.

"Yeah, she told me that she's been praying for answers and stuff, but I don't know what good that will do her. But that's just the way her dad's raised her being a reverend and all." She says.

"A reverend's daughter, eh?" I think out loud.

"Yeah…How come you're asking?"

"I was just wondering…if it was true." I say thinking up an excuse quickly. My phone rings loudly and I look at the caller ID. 'Dean' it reads. I thank her for answering my questions and tell that I have to take this call. I walk out of her room and out the front door.

"What?" I ask Dean as my greeting.

"Well, hello to you too." He says.

"I found info out that might help us." I tell him.

"Us too, we're almost there now. See in five." He says hanging up. In a few minutes, I hear the Impala coming up the road. It pulls into the driveway, and slides to a stop.

"Was that necessary?" I ask getting in.

"Yeah, there could have been some sorority girls around." Dean says cockingly.

"So what'd you find out?" I ask Sam and Dean, getting into the car.

"Well, this girl Lori Sorensen, was on a date with this frat guy. And she heard the attacker, but couldn't see him." Sam tells me what they found out.

"I found the same thing! Did you know that she's a reverends daughter?" I ask him, curious to know if I knew something that they didn't know.

"Yeah, and we know where her dad works." Sam says. I guess that they already knew that and a bag of chips. I forgot to ask the church name.

"So, where to now?" I ask Dean.

"Gotta find a place to stay." Dean replies looking around for a motel.

"What about that place?" I ask pointing to a motel.

"Looks…nice?" Sam comments. It did look a bit shady, but I'm sure it was cheap. Always a good thing for us. Dean pulls into the parking lot, and parks. We grab what stuff we'll need for the night and head in.

When we get into the room, we see that there's only two beds. "So, what are we going to do?" I ask them.

"We'll rock-paper-scissors for them. Best two out of three." Dean says.

"That's so immature. What are we? Two?" I ask. Dean gives me a puppy dog look. Don't give in…

"Alright. Ready, one, two, three, shoot." I put out a rock; Dean puts out paper, well I lost to him. I look at what Sam put out, he put out paper as well.

"Shit! Fine! But, we're rotating the beds. Dean you get the floor tomorrow." I say angrily.

"Sam should get it next, he's younger than me."

"But you suggested it." I tell him. He just nods. We start setting up for the night and the early morning tomorrow.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning, we decide to head to the service at Lori's church. But, we're running late, so we have to fly down the round. Oh please don't let a little squirrel run out in front of us.

"This wouldn't have happened if you would have gotten up when I told you." Sam says to me. Did I forget to tell you that we're running late because of me?

"Yes mom. I promise I won't do it again." I mockingly say as we pull into the parking lot. We rush out of the car and walk quickly to the church door. When we enter, we can here someone preaching, which is most likely Rev. Sorensen. The door slams behind us loudly.

"Crap." I say under my breath. We sit down towards the back and a sad looking girl looks back at us, I think she's Lori. Sam just smiles at her gently. We continue to listen to the sermon. Rev. Sorensen asks us to pray; you can see everyone's head go down in prayer. Sam and I lower our heads out of respect but Dean doesn't do anything. Sam elbows him hard in the gut and Dean lowers his head. I think he just lowered his head so we couldn't see the tears in his eyes.

After the sermon was over, we head outside to mingle with the church go-ers. Sam, Dean, and I head over to her to ask her some questions but she's talking to someone so we stay off to the side. We wait until she's done talking.

"Are you Lori?" Sam asks politely.

"Yeah." She says quietly.

"My name is Sam. This is my brother Dean and my sister Abbie." Dean ways at her, and says, "hi". I just say to her.

"We just transferred here to the university." Sam tells her. I start to tune them out because basically as I see it, Sam is just being polite to her. The Reverend walks up to us to talk to his daughter, but I sense that he wants to meet us.

"Dad, this is Sam, Dean, and Abbie. They're new students here." Lori says as she introduces us. I shake his hand, and when Dean shakes his, Dean says, "It's a pleasure to meet you, sir. I must say, that was an inspiring sermon." He says. I give him this look that says, "are you insane?" But he just glares back at me hoping that the reverend didn't see it.

"Thank you very much. It's so nice to find young people who are open to the Lord's message." Reverend Sorensen says proudly. I almost feel bad that we don't go to church more.

"We're new in town, actually." Dean tells Reverend Sorensen leading him away from Sam and Lori. I follow Dean and Rev. Sorensen because I catch Dean's drift.

"You know, we're looking to help out around the church. Do you have anything that we can help with?" I ask continuing the conversation.

"We can always use extra help on Sundays. But if you would like too…" Rev. Sorensen rambles on and on about stuff that we can help. I try to listen, I really do. But some of it soooo boring.

"Thank you Reverend, we'll definitely keep in touch with you about we can do to help." Dean says after Rev. Sorensen is finished talking.

"I look forward to talking to you," He says shaking our hands and walking towards some of the other church go-ers. We walk back over to Sam who's saying goodbye to Lori. As she walks away, he gives her a long glance before looking at Dean and me.

"So, what did you find out?" I ask Sam.

"Did you get her number?" Dean asks with a smirk on his face.

"No, Dean. That's your job, not mine." Sam says to Dean. "She told me what she saw or the lack there of. She didn't seem to be lying. We should check this info out at the library."

"So, off the library we go?" I asking singing slightly.

"How did you guess?" Dean asks.

"Oh, I'm just good like that." I say, waving my hand through the air.


	8. Hook Man Part Two

**Hook Man Re-Write Part Two**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The local library isn't all that big. But, there should be something in here that we can use. Once stepping into the library, you realize just how small it is.

"Geez, this place is small." I say quietly.

"No kidding." Sam replies.

"So you believe her?" Dean asks Sam randomly.

"I do." Sam answers.

"Yeah, I think she's hot, too." Dean says. He thinks e knows what Sam is thinking, but he's totally wrong.

"No, man, there's something in her eyes. And listen to this: she heard scratching on the roof. Found the bloody body suspended upside down over the car."

"Kinda sounds like the hook man legend, doesn't it?" I ask them.

"Sure as hell does. But, that's just a legend isn't it?" Dean asks.

"Legend's always have sources." I begin.

"Maybe that legend started here." Sam suggests.

"But that would mean that we're dealing with _the_ hook man." Dean says as if he doesn't get what we're saying.

"Yes Dean that is correct." Sam says smart-alecly.

"Shut up."

"Did I hear a hint of fear in your voice Dean?" I tease him. Dean shoves me, but he doesn't realize that he shoves so hard that I knock into a stack of books, almost knocking them down. I get a stern look from a librarian. I take a sudden interest in my shoes. I really should get some new ones…

"Anyway, what about the phantom scratches and the tire punctures and the invisible killer?" Dean asks."Well, maybe the Hook Man isn't a man at all. What if it's some kind of spirit?" Sam suggests. Man, he's full of suggestions today.

We ask a librarian if we can have the arrest records for as far as they go back. At first, she says that we can't have them; against the rules. But with a little persuasion from Dean, she goes to the back to get the records.

"I really do not want to know what you whispered in her ear." I say to Dean. He doesn't say anything, but he gives me a stupid-happy grin. She comes back minutes later with two big boxes stacked on top of each other and sets them down on the table in front of us.

"Here you go. Arrest records going back to 1851." She says. Before she leaves, she winks at Dean. Alright, weird. Never thought that I would live to see a librarian wink.

Dean blows on the top box and dust flies everywhere. I start to cough. "Sick" I mutter."So, this is how you spent four good years of your life, huh?" Dean asks Sam."Welcome to higher education." Sam says jokingly.

"I hate school." I say. Well, a few good hours later, we're still looking through all the arrest records. I get 1950-present times. Dean gets 1900-1950, and that leaves Sam with 1850-1900.

"Hey, check this out. 1862. A preacher named Jacob Karns was arrested for murder. Looks like he was so angry over the red light district in town that one night he killed 13 prostitutes. Uh, right here, 'some of the deceased were found in their bed, sheets soaked with blood. Others suspended upside down from the limbs of trees as a warning against sins of the flesh.'" Sam reads us what he found.

"Sounds like our guy." I say.

"And get this, the murder weapon? Looks like the preacher lost his hand in an accident; had it replaced with a silver hook." Dean says reading over Sam's shoulder. There's this funny looking cross symbol on the silver hook.

"Look where all this happened." Sam tells us. I get up from my seat and walk around behind Sam and read over his shoulder like Dean."9 Mile Road." Dean and I say at the same time."Same place where the frat boy was killed." Sam tells us.

"Coincidence, I think not." I say to them.

"Let's check it out." Dean instructs us. Sam gathers up his stuff and we leave to head to nine mile road.

Once we get to 9 mile, we hop (well, Sam and Dean don't 'hop', but I do) out of the car and head to the trunk. Dean hands both me and Sam a rifle from the trunk.

"If it is a spirit, buckshot won't do much good." Sam tells Dean."That's why we use rock salt" I tell him. He missed a lot while he was at college.

"Huh. Salt being a spirit deterrent." Sam says talking to himself slightly.

"I'm glad that Dad taught you something." I tell him jokingly. He just gives me this funny face; a face that says "fuck off".

"Yeah. It won't kill 'em. But it'll slow 'em down." Dean explains to him.

"That's pretty good. You and Dad think of this?" Sam asks us.

"You know it!" I say happily.

"You don't have to be a college graduate to be a genius."

"Though it does help" I add to Dean's comment. The trees start to rustle off to our right. It sounds big; this must be a big ass spirit. Great."Over there." Dean tells us. He cocks his gun and aims at it. Sam and I follow in suit. Before we even get a chance to shoot at it, a person, I repeat a person (NOT A SPIRIT) comes out from behind the trees. And to make the situation better, it's a sheriff.

"Put the guns down now! Now! Put your hands behind your head!" The sheriff yells at us. I hate cops."W-w-wait, okay, okay!" Dean says. We put our guns down on the ground, obeying the sheriff's orders.

"Now get down on your knees. Come on, do it! On your knees!" He seems a bit nervous, like its his first time busting someone. Although the sheriff isn't all that scary, he still has a gun pointed at us, so we continue to obey him. "Now get down on your bellies. Come on, do it!" This guy is weird."Cool it man, you have the gun!" I yell at him. The sheriff kicks me, hard. I let out a low moan and fall onto the ground lightly.

"What the hell did you do that for?" Dean yells at him, still on his 'belly'.

"Don't make me kick you! Now, I want you to get up slowly and get in the vehicle." He pronounces all the syllable in vehicle. Dean and Sam slowly get up with their hands behind their heads. I, on the other head, struggle to get up. That kick knocked the wind out of me so I have to take small breaths. I try to walk over to the car with my hands behind my head, but it's hard. In the end I mentally say 'screw the cop' and hold my gut as I walk and into the car.

The sheriff tells us that we have to the right to be silent and all that jazz. I don't even listen to him, I'm still in pain. I lean against Dean's shoulder in order to catch my breath. He just gives me a disgusted look but he allows me to rest on his shoulder.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At the sheriff's department, the cops were telling us what we were charged for. "Listen, how about we talk about this?" Dean asks smoothly.

"What is there to talk about? The fact that you might a be suspect for the murder of that college boy?" A sheriff with a thick southern accent asks.

"Suspects? I think you have us mistaken for someone else. We weren't even in town when that frat boy was killed!" I explain, finally getting my energy back from earlier. After several hours of explaining and negotiating, we're free after spending the night at the station.

"Saved your asses! Talked the sheriff down to a fine. Dude, I am Matlock." Dean tells us as we walk out the door of the sheriff department.

"You're my savor!" I tell Dean. "Can you do me a favor?"

"What?"

"Beat the crap out of that sheriff." I tell him. "Man, he kicked hard!"

"If we have the time…so, Sam do you have anything you'd like to say to me for saving?" Dean asks Sam.

"How?" Well that's a funny way to thank someone.

"I told him you were a dumbass pledge and that we were hazing you." Dean says to him. "What about the shotgun?"

"Oh yeah, I forgot about those. Where are they?" I ask."I said that you were hunting ghosts and the spirits were repelled by rock salt. You know, typical Hell Week prank. I got them back earlier." Dean tells me and Sam."And he believed you?" Sam asks in doubt.

"We're out aren't we?" I ask a rhetorical question."Well, you look like a dumbass pledge."

"He doesn't look like a…well, nevermind." I say jokingly. Moments later, several sheriff cars fly past us.

"Wonder were they're going…" I ponder out loud. Sam, Dean, and me exchange this understanding look; we all know that we have to go check out what they're checking out. You never know, it could be something up our alley.

We follow the police cars to the same sorority I was at earlier. There were sheriff cars and ambulances surrounding it, not to mention, tons of people just standing there and watching all the commotion.

"This is the same sorority I was at the other day. What happened here?" I ask them.

"Dunno, but we'll soon find out." Dean says parking the car on the side of the road. We get out and walk over to get a better look at whats happening. We can see Lori and Reverend Sorensen talking to a sheriff.

"The Reverend sure looks mad. Aren't they supposed to be all peaceful and stuff?" I ask them.

"You would think…" Sam says. "C'mon, let's get a look inside." We walk around to the back of the building, trying to find a way in.

"Why would the Hook Man come here? This is a long way from 9 mile road." Sam asks us while we're looking for a way in.

"Maybe he's not haunting the scene of his crime. Maybe it's about something else." Dean suggests.

Two sorority girls come out the side entrance of the building, but they don't see us. We lean against the side of the house next to some bushes to hide.

"Dude, sorority girls! Think we'll see a naked pillow fight?" Dean says watching them walk out.

"You have a weird and sick mind." I tell him. Without waiting for a response, Sam ups helps climb up to a balcony where we spotted an open window. Once he was up, he reach esdown to pull me up while Dean pushes me up. We both reach down to pull up Dean.

I slide through the open window to find myself in a closet. I can hear people talking in to the room. I sneak to the door and look through the crack. Sheriffs are searching through the room. They don't really even know what they're searching for, but they're searching for it.

"Guys, I think this is Lori's room." I whisper to them. I hear an 'oof' and I turn around to see Dean on top of Sam. "Uh… awkward."

"It's his fault!" Dean whisper-yells.

"Whatever, just shut up!" I whisper-yell back. We look through the crack in the door to see the last sheriff leaving. Once we're sure he's gone, we walk into the room. The first thing our eyes see is what's on the bedroom wall."'Aren't you glad you didn't turn on the light?' That's right out of the legend." Sam says reading it outloud.

"Nice." I say bluntly.

"Yeah, that's classic Hook Man all right. It's definitely a spirit." Dean says, slightly taping his nose at the smell.

"Yeah, I've never smelled ozone this strong before." Sam says, scrunching his nose slightly.

"Hey, come here." Dean says, motioning us over. Sam and I walk over to where Dean squatting. I squat down next to him and Sam follows.

"That looks familiar…" I say. "Get out your phone, take a pic of it" I tell them. Sam pulls out his cell phone and snaps a picture of the symbol on it. We hear the police coming back up the stairs so we quickly leave and exit the way we came in. We discreetly walk back to the car.

"It's the same symbol. Seems like it is the spirit of Jacob Karns." Sam says comparing the picture from his phone from the photocopy of the article we found earlier. "All right, let's find the dude's grave, salt and burn the bones, and put him down." Dean says to the both of us.

"'After execution, Jacob Karns was laid to rest in an Old North Cemetery. In an unmarked grave.'" Sam reads us from the article.

"Oh joyous fun. Is God against us or something?" I pause. "Wait, don't answer that." I say quickly after thinking what I said over."At least we know its Jacob Karns. But we still don't know where he'll manifest next. Or why." Sam says reassuringly. "I'll take a wild guess about why. I think your little friend Lori has something to do with this." Dean tells Sam. Sam gives him the same "fuck off" look to Dean that he gave me.

"Where to now?" I ask them.

"Good question."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So, it turns out that we're going to, you guessed (maybe) a FRAT party! We went down town to see if we caught wind of a frat party at the fraternity house that Dean and Sam were at a few days ago. We had a few hours to kill so Sam went to the library to do some more research while Dean, well, I don't really know where Dean went. But, I just stayed at the motel room deciding on what I was going to wear and chillaxing.

When the party hour finally arrives, we head over to the frat house. You wouldn't believe how many people are there! Cars all over the front lawn, people randomly making out in random place, and so many other things that I can't even describe.

"You two, just hang out here." Dean says to us, though its more like an order.

"Where are you going?" I ask him.

"Over there." He points to a group of blondes over by the punch (what I'm assuming is punch anyway) bowl.

"He sickens me." I tell Sam as Dean walks away.

"Well, he knows what he wants and he knows how to get it." Sam says rereading this article.

"What kind of parties did you go to?" I ask casually.

"I didn't go to too many parties. I always had exams." He tells me without looking up.

"So, you're telling me that you didn't go to any parties?"

"I went to one."

"And?"

"And what?"

"Was it sweet?"

"Yeah, I met Jess there." He tells me finally looking up. I can tell that he doesn't want me to ask anymore questions about it.

"Man, you've been holding out on me. This college thing is awesome!" Dean says walking back over to us.

"This wasn't really my experience." Sam explains for the second time."Let me guess. Libraries, studying, straight A's?" Sam just nods to Deans question. "What a geek."

"Leave him alone Dean." I say.

"Make me."

"Stop acting like a five year old man. We're in public." I tell him.

Dean ignores me and asks, "Alright, you do your homework?" "Yeah. It was bugging me, right? So how is the Hook Man tied up with Lori? So I think I came up with something." Sam says showing Dean and me the paper he's been staring at for the last half hour. "1932. Clergyman arrested for murder. 1967. Seminarian held in hippie rampage." Dean reads the paper out loud not getting the connection."There's a pattern here. In both cases, the suspect was a man of religion who openly preached against immorality. And then found himself wanted for killings he claimed were the work of an invisible force. Killings carried out—get this—with a sharp instrument." Sam explains to him."What's the connection to Lori?" Dean asks.

"Hello. A man of religion?" I say getting what Sam is saying.

"Who openly preaches against immorality?" Sam finishes my thought. Suddenly, Deans light up as if a light bulb went off over his head. "Except maybe this time, instead of saving the whole town, he's just trying to save his only daughter." Sam explains."Reverend Sorensen. You think he's summoning the spirit?" Dean asks us."Maybe. Or, you know how a poltergeist can haunt a person instead of a place?" Sam suggests."Yeah, the spirit latches onto the reverend's repressed emotions, feeds off them, yeah, okay." Dean says.

"The reverend might not even know he's summoning it." I say.

"Either way, you should keep an eye on Lori tonight." Dean tells Sam.

"What are we going to do?" I ask Dean.

Dean looks at a blonde smiling at him by the pool table. "We're gonna go see if we can find that unmarked grave." He says somewhat reluctantly. He looks back at the blonde, shakes his head in disappointment.

"You'll get over it Dean." I tell him as we walk out, Sam heading out in the opposite direction.

We head out to 'Old North Cemetery'. We park the car just outside of the cemetery and grab the stuff that we need for tonight. We grab a flashlight, two shovels, salt, lighter fluid and matches. Yeah, we should be set.

As we walk through the cemetery I hear trees rustling and the wind blowing. It's pretty damn creepy. But, whateve, you gotta do your job. I point the flash light in all directions looking for the unmarked grave.

"Look there it is! That has to be it!" I tell Dean, pointing the flashlight at the gravestone that isn't marked and has that funny looking cross on it.

"Alright let's get to work." Dean says as I put our stuff down next to the grave. We both grab a shovel and start to dig. Slowly we dig six feet down."Next time, I get to watch the cute girl's house and you and Sam can dig up the dead dude." Dean says between breathing heavily.

"You always get the girl." I reply. I'm breathing hard too. You would not believe how hard it is to dig six feet into the earth. When I bring my shovel down expecting more earth, I hear the top of the casket break open.

"Hello, preacher." Dean says to the remains.

We pull ourselves out of the grave. I take out the salt from the bag and poor it all over the remains of Jacob Karns. Once thoroughly satisfied that that was good, Dean pours lighter fluid over the preachers bones. He lights a match and throws it down onto the lighter fluid, instantly starting a huge fire.

"Goodbye, preacher."

"Good riddance." I add. "Let's go before Sam does something he shouldn't." I tell Dean mischievously.

"He wouldn't? Would he?" Dean asks me.

"You never know with Sammy." I say picking up some of our grab and walking away. Dean grabs the remaining stuff and follows me.


	9. Hook Man Part Three

**Hook Man Re-Write Part Three **

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When we got back to Lori's house, we find that Sam wasn't at Lori's house. It turns out that the hookman appeared! Even after we salted and burned the bones. Can you believe that? And get this, it attacked Reverend Sorensen to boot.

"No, it's alright, I'm with him. He's our brother." Dean tells the sheriff. Sam must have over heard him because he turns around to look at us. "Hey! Brother!" Sam nods at the sheriff.

"Let him through." The sheriff says unwillingly.

"Thanks." Dean says sarcastically. Dean and I walk towards Sam.

"Are you ok?" I ask Sam.

"Yeah." Sam says after letting out a small sigh.

"What the hell happened?" Dean asks him.

" Hook Man." Sam says simply.

"Got that much, but you actually saw him?" I ask him.

"Damn right. Why didn't you torch the bones?" Sam asks us accusingly.

"What do you mean? We did." I say.

"You sure it's the spirit of Jacob Karns?" Dean asks him.

"It sure as hell looked like him. And that's not all. I don't think the spirit is latching on to the reverend. The guy wouldn't send the Hook Man after himself." Sam explains. Well, that makes sense.

"Who would it be latching itself to?" I think out loud.

"I think it's latching onto Lori. Last night she found out her father is having an affair with a married woman." Sam tells us.

"So what?" Dean asks.

"So she's upset about it. She's upset about the immorality of it. She told me she was raised to believe that if you do something wrong, you get punished." Sam explains to us.

"Ok, so she's conflicted. And the spirit of Preacher Karns is latching on to repress the emotions and maybe he's doing the punishing for her, huh?"

"Well that explains why people keep getting hurt." I say to Dean and Sam.

"Right. Rich comes on too strong, Taylor tries to make her into a party girl, Dad has an affair." Sam says listing off the people that got killed (or nearly killed) and why.

"Remind me not to piss this girl off. But I burned those bones; Abbie buried them in salt. Why didn't that stop him?" Dean asks Sam confused.

"You must have missed something." Sam tells us.

"No man, we burned everything in that coffin." Dean tells Sam.

"Everything." I say to make the point even clearer.

"Did you get the hook?" Sam asks thinking of something.

"The hook?" Dean asks him.

"Shit, we forgot the hook." I say.

"It was the murder weapon, and in a way, it was part of him." Sam explains to us.

"So, like the bones, the hook is a source of his power." Dean says.

"Step one: find the hook and…" I say.

"We stop the Hook Man." Sam and Dean say at the same time.

"Times like that when you wish you had a video camera." I say to them jokingly. "To the library!"

"You're such a dork." Dean tells me.

"Well, you know. I've always wanted to say something heroic. But, uh, never mind." I say, slowly getting quiet.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Another visit to the library, but this time we're looking for where the hook actually is located.

"Here's something, I think. Log book, Iowa State Penitentiary." Dean says reading off the information. "Karns, Jacob. Personal affects: disposition thereof"

"And that helps us how?" I ask.

"Maybe it mentions the hook in it." Sam suggests. Good ol'Sam, always has a explanation.

Dean continues reading, "Upon execution, all earthly items shall be remanded to the prisoner's house of worship, St. Barnabas Church."

"Isn't that where Lori's father preaches?" Sam asks the two of us.

"Sure is." I say.

"Where Lori lives?" Sam asks again.

"Maybe that's why the Hook Man has been haunting reverends and reverends' daughters for the past 200 years." Dean says.

"Yeah, but if the hook were at the church or Lori's house, don't you think someone might've seen it? I mean, a bloodstained, silver-handled hook?" Sam says.

"Something like that _would_ be hard to miss." I tell them.

"Check the church records." Dean instruct us.

About a half later of searching, I find something that might be potentially something.

"Hey guys, look at this. In 1862, the church received a silver-handled hook from the state penitentiary." I say.

"That's great! Then the hooks still there?" Sam asks me, his eyes hopeful.

"Nope, no such luck. It was reforged and made into something else." I tell them, breaking the bad news.

"It could be anything in the church." Dean says, closing and throwing the book at on the table.

"We could go to the church and just get rid of everything silver." I suggest.

"That could take all night, but it's the only way." Sam says looking at Dean, waiting for his response.

"Alright, lets go." He says getting up from his chair. "Abbie?"

"Yeah?"

"Good job."

"Thanks."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Alright, we can't take any chances. Anything silver goes in the fire."

"I agree. So, Lori's still at the hospital. We'll have to break in." Sam tells us.

"Score! That's the best part of this job." I say enthusiastically.

"I swear, if we didn't do this job, you might have been a robber or something." Sam tells me. I just shrug my shoulders as if to say 'So?'.

"Alright, take your pick." Dean tells Sam.

"I'll take the house."

"I'll go with you Dean." I say. Sam and Dean nod. Sam begins walking towards Lori's house, but Dean stops him by saying, "Hey, stay out of her underwear drawer." He says jokingly. Sam just shakes his head and smiles slightly. He continues walking towards Lori's house.

"Like Sam would even dare." I say to Dean as we head towards the church. Dean chuckles a little.

Inside the church, I ask Dean, "What floor do you want?"

"I'll take the basement, you take the ground floor. Grab anything that looks like silver and bring it down. I'll start a fire and throw the stuff in." He says heading down to the basement. I walk around the church grabbing silver items and throwing into a duffle bag. Man, this church is a bit creepy at night without the lights on. And to think, I hunt demons and spirits and I'm afraid of the dark. Well, not afraid, but you get the point.

I head down to the basement of the church to find Dean already throwing sliver stuff into the fire. "What'd you find?" He asks me.

"Well, lotsa stuff. _Silver_ware, candle holders, crosses, etc… Though, I will fill sorry for burning the crosses." I add. I don't want the big man up above to get mad at me.

"Well God will forgive you I think." Dean says without a second thought.

"Lots hope, huh?" I reply. We start to throw what I gathered into the fire. A few minutes later Sam walks down into basement.

"Did you get everything?" I ask him.

"I got everything that even looked silver." Sam replies back to me. We throw what Sam brought into the fire. Suddenly, we hear footsteps above us.

"Move, move." Dean says. We all grab our guns and quietly sneak up stairs. Upstairs in the chapel, we can see a person in the very front pew stooped over, obviously crying.

"Doesn't that look like Lori?" I whisper to Sam and Dean. They nod back. "Sam, go talk to her."

"No."

"Yes, go!" I whisper yell at him. He somewhat reluctantly goes to Lori and starts to talk to her.

"C'mon lets go back down and finish burning the stuff." Dean tells me and I nod back at him. We head back downstairs, but we're not down there for more than 10 minutes when we hear Sam yelling for us.

"Lets go!" I say to Dean. We run up the stairs and into the chapel but Sam and Lori aren't there.

"Where are they?" I ask.

"I don't know." Dean says looking around.

"DEAN! ABBIE! GET OVER HERE!" Sam yells to us from around the corner. We run around the corner to see the Hook Man in the flesh, so to speak. Some how, Sam and Lori got cornered behind the Hook Man.

"Sam, drop!" Dean yells. We both aim for less than half a second and fire. It doesn't kill the Hook Man but instead he just disappears.

"Damn it!" I yell.

"I thought we got all the silver." Sam says.

"So did I." Dean says.

"Then why is he still here?" I ask.

"Well, maybe we missed something!" We look around for anything that we might have missed. Sam notices a necklace around Lori's neck.

"Lori, where did you get that chain?" Sam asks urgently.

"My father gave it to me." Lori tells him.

"Where'd your dad get it?" Dean asks.

"He said it was a church heirloom, he gave it to me when I started school."

"Is it silver?!" Sam asks her even more urgently.

"Yes!" She says. Without a second thought, Sam rips the chain off from around Lori's neck. We hear the Hook Man scratching the hallway wall just outside the door.

"Sam!" Dean yells. Sam throws the necklace to Dean and Dean throws the shotgun to Sam. They both catch it. Dean takes off towards the fire in the basement.

I reload my gun and Sam aims Dean's gun at the end of the scratch and I quickly do the same after I finish reloading it.

"Show your self you coward!" I yell at it, which is probably not the best idea to do.

The Hook Man pops out of no were and knocks the shot gun out of Sam's hand. I take a shoot at him but he just disappears and then appears behind me and in front of Sam and Lori. Before he can attack Sam and Lori, the hook melts off of him and he slowly burns into oblivion.

"Alright, so I shouldn't have egged him on, but hey…I just ran with it." I say. Dean rushes into the room to make sure we're not dead. Once he sees us, he nods at us.

"What the… Who the…" Is all Lori can say.

"That Lori is what as been killing off your friends. The Hook Man." I explain pointing at where the Hook Man once stood only moments ago.

"But, don't worry, he's not coming back." Sam says standing up. He reaches his hand down to pull Lori up. She takes his offer and he pulls her up.

"Let's get out of here." Dean says and we all nod and walk out the door of the church.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"And you saw him, too? The man with the hook?" A sheriff asks Dean. Apparently someone must have called the cops because they heard the gun shoots and thought something was wrong.

"Yes, I told you, we all saw him." Dean says pointing to all of us to get is point across. "We fought him off and then he ran."

"And that's all?"

"You think that we would lie to you?" I ask a bit snippy.

"Listen. You and your brothers-" He says pointing a fat, sausage-like finger at me.

"Oh, don't worry, we're leaving town." Dean says grabbing my arm and pulling me towards the Impala.

"Why didn't you kick his ass?" I ask.

"We don't have the time." Dean says. We get into the car to wait for Sam to finish up.

"Stop spying on him" I tell Dean because I see him watching Sam in the rearview mirror.

"Why don't you shut up." He replies. Sam walks over and gets in, waiting for Dean to drive off. But he doesn't move.

"We could stay." Dean offers. But, Sam just shakes his head. I turn around from the back seat to look at Lori. I can tell she's sad, but she'll get over it.

"Can we go see a movie?" I ask turning back around.

"Maybe, you payin'?" Dean asks.

"That's what big brothers are for!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A:N- So there was the Hook Man re-write. What did ya think of it? I'd like to know. So, please review, but no flamers! I don't wanna hear you complain about how you hated it, so only critiques and praise would be appreciated. If anyone has a script of the episodes 'Home' and 'Asylum', could you please email the link/word doc. My email is poms.dancer gmail . com (remove the spaces). Just subject the email as supernatural script or something like that! Thanks! **


	10. Home Part One

**Home Re-Write**

**  
Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural because if I did then I wouldn't we **_**re-writing**_** this now would I? No, I think not. Okay, since I couldn't find an online script, I had to write this while watching 'Home' several million times. So, if something is not correct or there's something you don't recognize, I apologize. I just kind of had to run with it…**

**I like to thank everyone for reviewing! It makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside! Okay, here's the first chapter, its be a long and slow process in writing, and I'm about 1/3 done with the whole episode. So, please bear with me! Thanks!**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'_Help! Please help me!' I hear. I look around but don't see anyone. When I turn around, I see my old house. In a window on the second floor, I see a woman pounding on it, screaming for help. _

'_Help!' _

"Oh my God!" I say sitting start up as I wake up from the dream or nightmare more like. I look at Sam and Dean; they're sleeping peacefully. I lay back down, but sleep doesn't come back to me. I hear Sam or Dean get up about an hour later. I pretend to be asleep. One of them gets up out of bed and goes to the bathroom, then lays back down. But other than that, there were no other interruptions during the night.

Hours later, after Dean goes to get coffee, Sam is drawing something and Dean's on Sam's laptop. I'm trying to find something to watch some TV, which might I add isn't easy since there is only like five channels.

"Alright, I've been cruising some websites. I think a few candidates for our next gig." Dean says taking a drink of his coffee. "A fishing trawler found off the coast of Cali, its crew vanished. And, uh, we got some cattle mutilations in west Texas." He says.

"What's a trawler?" I ask, turning off the TV, defeated.

"Beats me." Dean says. He must have noticed that Sam is being really quiet because he says, "Hey. Am I boring with this hunting-evil stuff?"

"No I'm listening. Keep going." Sam says distantly.

"And here, a Sacramento man shot himself in the head three times." Dean says holding up three fingers.

"Geeze, that's nasty." I mumble walking over to the table where Dean's sitting at. He waves his hand in front of Sam's face, but Sam doesn't notice.

"Any of these things blowing up your skirt pal?" Dean asks him, expecting some kind of backlash.

"Wait, I've seen this." Sam says about his drawing. He gets up from the bed, completely ignoring Dean's question.

"That looks like a no." I tell Dean.

"Seen what?" Dean asks. Sam walks over to a table, looking for something.

"Where's Dad's journal?" He asks us.

"In my bag in the corner." I tell him.

"Uh, can you get it for me?" He asks me.

"Can't you get it?" I ask.

"I have this thing about going into girl's bags." Sam says uncomfortably.

"Fine. And you guys call me the wimp. " I say grabbing Dad's journal from my bag.

"What are you looking for?" Dean asks Sam once I've handed him Dad's journal.

Sam doesn't reply, he just keeps flipping through it and finally comes to what he's looking for. He pulls out a small piece of paper. I walk over to Sam and see what he's looking at. It's a family photo taken in front of our old house.

"Aw, look how we cute we were. God, Dean, what happened to you?" I tell him. He sticks his tongue out at me and then rolls his eyes.

"Dean, Abbie, I know where we need to go next." Sam says.

"Where?" Dean asks.

"Back Home." He says.

"Back home? As in Kansas?" I ask.

"Yes."

"Okay, random. Where did that come from?" Dean asks.

"Alright, um, this photo was taken in front of our old house rite? The house where Mom died?"

"Yeah" Dean says looking at the picture.

"It didn't burn down. Not completely. They rebuilt it right?" Sam asks Dean since we were both only six months old.

"I guess so. What the hell are you talking about?" Dean says.

"Okay, look, this is gonna sound crazy, but the people who live in our old house, I think they might be in danger." I wonder if we had the same dream…I mean I saw some woman in our old house screaming. She wouldn't have been screaming if she wasn't in danger.

"Why would you think that?" Dean asks confused.

"Uh, just um…Look just…" Sam says getting from where he was sitting across from me and Dean. He grabs his bag and starts to pack his stuff. "Just trust on this one day, okay?"

"Sam, did you have a nightmare?" I ask him.

"Yeah, how did you know?" He asks me, pausing from packing his bag.

"Well, so did I." I say slowly.

"Okay, whoa whoa. What are you talking about?"

"Its hard to explain it is all." Sam says as he continues to pack his bag. I suddenly realize the importance and start to pack my bags as well.

"I have these nightmares." Sam says. "And I guess Abbie does too." He adds.

"I've noticed." Dean says.

"And sometimes they come true." Sam says.

"Abbie, you've never said anything about these nightmares before." Dean says, still bewildered.

"Well, mine have never come true. At least, I guess, not yet." I say, not looking Dean in the eyes.

"I dreamt about Jessica's death days before it happened." Sam says, stopping packing all together.

"Sam, people have weird dreams, man. I'm sure it's just a coincidence."

"No, I dreamt about the blood dripping, her on the ceiling, the fire. And I didn't do anything about it." Sam explains.

"_That_ does not sound like a coincidence." I tell Dean. "It has to be something else man."

"Yeah, it has to be. And now we're dreaming about that tree, our house, and some woman inside screaming for help. That's where it all started. Means something right?" Sam explains.

"I don't know." Dean says. It seems like he's completely out of his league on this one.

"You don't- What do you mean, you don't know Dean?" Sam says.

"This woman could be in trouble" I tell Dean.

"This might be the thing that killed Mom and Jessica." Sam says.

Dean paces back and forth. "I mean, first you tell me that you guys got the Shinning, and then you tell me I've got to back home. Especially when…" He trails off.

"When what?" Sam and I ask at the same time. Weird twin 'powers'.

"When I swore to myself that I would never go back there." Dean finishes looking away from us. I can tell he is uncomfortable about talking about the past, which is reasonable.

"Look, we've got to check this out. Just to make sure." Sam tells him.

Dean nods, "I know we do."

"It'll be okay Dean. I promise." I tell him.

"We both promise." Sam says reassuring him.

"Alright, hurry up packing; we got a long way to go." Dean tells us.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After we finished packing up, we start to drive to Lawrence, Kansas.

"Oh look. Corn. And there, more corn! OMG, there's more corn. How exciting." I say sarcastically.

"Oh look, a freak sister who should shut up." Dean says looking at me through the rear-view mirror.

"Are we almost there?" I ask.

"Are you five years old?"

"Maybe…" I reply to Dean's comment. I stick my tongue out at him.

A few hours later we see a sign that says 'Lawrence 3 miles'.

"Yes! Thank you lord baby Jesus!" I say. "Only 3 more miles!" You really don't know how excited I am.

"You know, normally, I don't know your weirdness, but it's getting really annoying." Sam says to me, turning around in his seat to look at me.

"Wow, someone's a little on edge." I tell him.

He turns back around and says, "Yeah, well, I hope what we saw doesn't come true." He says.

"Yeah me too. I'm just trying to raise the mood around here." I tell him.

We all sit in silence until we pull into the small town that is Lawrence. We drive through town looking at all the small little shops. We drive down our old street and stop in front of our old house.

"You gonna be alright man?" Sam asks Dean.

"Let me get back to ya on that." Dean replies.

"Alright, let's go." I say getting out of the car. Sam and Dean follow.

"You think we should knock?" Dean asks us as we walk up to the door.

"That would probably be a good idea. It would be a bad idea to pick the lock." I say.

Once we get to the door, Sam knocks on it. We wait a few minutes, but there's no reply.

"Think anyone's home?" Sam asks.

"Looks like their home. There's a car in the driveway." Dean says, noticing the car parked.

"Yes?" A blonde woman probably in here mid-30's asks as she opens the door.

"Sorry to bother you, but we're with the…" Dean starts.

But Sam interrupts him, "I'm Sam Winchester, and this is my brother Dean and my sister Abbie. Um... we used to live here. You know, we were--- we were just driving by, and we were wondering if we could come see the old place." Sam asks politely.

"Winchester. Yeah that's so funny. You know, I think I found some of your old photos." The woman tells us.

"Really?" I ask her.

"Okay. Yeah, come on in." She opens the door to let us in. "I'm Jenny by the way." She tells us as we walk through the front door. Even though, I was only six months old at the time, some memories coming flowing back to me. Dean and Sam must be going through the same thing because they start to look around with wide eyes.

Jenny leads us into the kitchen where there's a little kid jumping up and down inside a play pen yelling "Juice!" over and over again. There's also a girl coloring at the table.

"That's Richie. He's kind of a juice junkie." Jenny says grabbing some juice from the frig. She walks over to Richie and tells us as she hands him the juice, "But, hey, at least he won't get scurvy."

She walks back to the table and says, "Sari, this is Sam, Dean, and Abbie. They used to live here."

"Hi." She says quietly. She must be frightened a little.

"Hey, Sari." Sam says gently. Dean waves at her, while I give her a smile that I hope says, 'I'm not scary'.

"So you just moved here?" Dean asks her.

"Uh, yeah from Wichita." Jenny explains.

"You got family here or ...?" Dean asks.

"No, I just, uh…um, needed a fresh start. That's all." Jenny replies. "So new town, new job—I mean as soon as I find one. New house."

"So, how you liking it so far?" I ask her.

"Well, uh, all due respect to your childhood home—I mean, I'm sure you have lots of happy memories here." Jenny says. Dean smiles at her comment and gives her a 'yeah right' look. I roll my eyes at Dean.

"This place has its issues." Jenny tells us.

"What do you mean?" Sam asks Jenny.

"Well, its just getting old. Like the wiring you know? We've got flickering lights almost hourly." Jenny explains to us.

Deans face lights up with understanding. I wonder what he's thinking. "That's too bad. What else?"

"Um sink's backed up. There's, uh, rats in the basement." Jenny continues.

Dean and I nod our heads a few times.

"I'm sorry. I don't mean to complain." Jenny says realizing she was complaining.

"It's alright." I tell her.

"Have you seen the rats? Or just heard the scratching?" Dean asks.

"Just the scratching, actually." Jenny explains to us as she leans against the counter.

"Mom?" Sari asks quietly. Jenny walks over to her. "Ask them if _it_ was here when they lived here."

"What Sari?" Sam asks gently.

"The thing in my closet." She tells him.

"Oh no baby, there's nothing in your closet. Right?" Jenny asks as she turns to face the three of us.

"Right, no of course not." Sam agrees with her, even though we all know that's not true.

"She had a nightmare the other night." Jenny explains to us.

"I wasn't dreaming. It came into my bedroom and it was on fire." Sari says.

"I'm sure it was just a nightmare that seemed real, Sari. I mean, just the other night, I had a nightmare about a rock-shaped pineapple and it seemed real, but it wasn't." I tell her. Sam and Dean give me this weird look, but I ignore them.

"Okay." Sari says a bit disappointed and goes back to coloring.

"Well, Jenny, thanks for letting us see the house. It was very nice of you." Sam says, announcing that we have to go.

"Yeah, it was no problem." Jenny says, confused at our sudden announcement that we have to go. With one last wave, we walk out the front door.

Outside the house, Sam says, "You hear that? A figure on fire."

"That's uh…that does not seem like a coincidence." I say.

"And that woman Jenny? That was the woman in your dreams?" Dean asks the both of us. I nod my head.

"Yeah, and you hear what she was talking about? Scratching, flickering lights; both signs of a malevolent spirit."

"Yeah well, I'm just freaked out that your weirdo visions are coming true." Dean says.

"Well forget about that for a minute. That thing in the house, do you think that's the thing that killed mom and Jessica?" Sam asks us as we start to cross the street to the other side where the Impala is parked.

"I don't know." Dean admits.

"Well, I mean, has it come back? Or has it been here the whole time?" Sam continues asking.

"Well maybe its something else entirely Sam. We don't know yet." Dean says.

"Well, whether this thing has come back or not, that family is in danger. We gotta get them out of there." I tell Dean, siding with Sam.

"And we will." Dean says as we reach the Impala. Except we don't get in, we continue to talk.

"No, we mean now Dean." Sam says.

"And how you gonna do that huh? You got a story she's gonna believe?" Dean asks the two of us.

"Then what are we supposed to do?" Sam asks.

"I don't know! God, will you give me some time to think?!" Dean says angrily. He gets in the Impala and slams the car door. Great, now he's pissed.

Sam and I get in the car as well. Dean turns the car on and we drive into the town. Once we in town, we stop at a gas station.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We just gotta chill out that's all. You know if this was any other kind of job, what would we do?" Dean says filling up the car.

"Well, we would want to know what we're dealing with. We'd found out the history of the house." I say.

"Exactly, except this time, we already know what happened." Dean says. 

"Yeah, but, how much do we know? Abbie and I we're only babies and you were four. How much do you actually remember?" Sam asks Dean.

"About that night you mean?" Dean asks him.

"Yeah." Sam replies.

Dean is silent for a minute, remembering that fateful night 22 years ago. "Not much. I remember the fire, the heat… Then I carried you two out the front door." Dean finally says.

"You did?" Sam and I ask at the same time. I look at Sam and he gives me this weird look; we must be thinking the same thing. 'Weird twin connection'.

"Yeah, you never knew that?" Dean asks the two of us.

I shake my head no. I had no idea.

"No." Sam says honestly.

"And uh, you know Dad's story as well as I do. Mom was on the ceiling and whatever put her there was long gone by the time Dad found her." Dean says.

"And he never had a theory about what did it?" Sam asks Dean.

"If he did, he kept it to himself. God knows we asked him enough times." Dean explains as he finishes up filling the tank. Sam and I are sitting on the hood of the car. Dean walks around and joins us.

"Great. Sometimes, Dad kills me." I say.

"If we're gonna figure out what's going on now, we have to figure out what happened back then and see if it's the same thing." 

"Yeah. We'll talk to Dad's friends, neighbors, people that were there at the time." Dean tells us.

"Does this feel like just another job to you?" Sam asks us.

"It sure as hell doesn't me to." I say.

"Yeah, me too." Sam agrees. We look to Dean and wait for his reply.

Dean doesn't respond for a minute. He abruptly says, "I'll be right back. I gotta go to the bathroom." He gets off the car and walks to the bathroom around back.

Once Dean gets back from the restroom, he looks a little shaken. His eyes are red and it looks like he's been crying. Why would he be crying if he just went to the bathroom?

"You okay?" I ask him.

"Yeah, let's go." Dean replies.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At a garage that Dad used to work at, we're asking the owner, Frank, some questions regarding our Dad.

"You and John Winchester, you, uh, used to own this garage together?" Dean asks Frank.

"Yeah we used too, a long time ago. A matter of fact, it must be 20 years since John disappeared. So why the cops interested all of a sudden?" Frank asks us. Dean writes down some notes like a real cop would.

Thinking fast, Dean comes up with an excuse. "We're reopening some of our unsolved cases. The Winchester disappearance is one of them."

"Oh, well, what do you wanna know about John?" Frank asks us.

"Whatever sticks out in your mind." I tell him.

"Well," he pauses to sigh, then continues, "he was a stubborn bastard, I remember that. And, uh, whatever the game, he hated to loose; that old marine thing. But uh, he sure loved Mary and his kids."

"But that was before the fire?" Sam asks him.

"That's right." Frank says as he nods his head.

"He ever talk about that night?" Sam asks.

"Naw, not at first; think he was in shock." Frank says honestly.

"Right, but eventually? What'd he say about it?" Sam asks.

"Ah, he wasn't thinking straight. He said, uh… he said something caused that fire and killed Mary." Frank tells us.

"He ever say what did it?" Dean asks.

"Nothing did it, it was an accident. An electrical short in the ceiling or walls or something. I begged him to get some helped but…" Frank trails off.

"But what?" I ask him.

"He just got worse and worse." Frank says.

"Oh" I say.

"How?" Dean asks him.

"Oh, he started reading these strange old books. He started to go see this palm reader." He says.

"Palm reader...what uh, you have a name?" Dean asks him.

"Nope, sorry." Frank says.

"Well, thank you. That should do it." Dean says reviewing his notes.

As we exit the garage, I steal Dean's notepad and look at what he wrote down. Much to my surprise, he didn't write anything down. There was just a bunch of scribbles.

"Wow Dean. These are some good notes." I say, rolling my eyes and throwing his notepad back at him.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In town, we're at a phone booth looking for names of local psychic's in the area. Sam's looking for psychics while Dean is leaning against the Impala's hood. I'm actually sitting Indian style on the hood, leaning against my arm.

"Alright, there are a few psychics and palm readers in town. There's someone named El Divino; there's the mysterious M. Fortensky." Sam laughs as he reads off some of the names. Continuing he says, "Uh, Missouri Mosley, some dude…" But Dean cuts him off before he can continue.

"Wait, wait… Missouri Mosley?" Dean asks.

"What?" I ask.

"That's a psychic?" Dean asks.

"Yeah, I guess so." Sam says re-reading her ad in the phonebook.

Dean gets Dads journal out of the glove box in the car. "Look at this. First page, first sentence, read that." Dean says.

I grab the book from him. Sam walks over to us, and reads over my shoulder. "I went to Missouri and I learned the truth."

"I always thought he meant the state." Dean says honestly.

"We need to give Missouri a visit. See if we can find out what she knows about that night." I say.

Dean nods and gets in the car. Sam walks around to the passenger side and gets in also. I hop off the hood and get into the backseat.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You sure this is the right place? It doesn't look like an office building. It looks someone's house." I say when we pull in front of Missouri's office building/house-ish thing.

"Yeah, 9277 Hillsboro Drive." Sam says.

Dean parks the car and we get out. We walk into the building to find no one is around. We decide to seat down on couch in the waiting room. Dean grabs a magazine starts casually flipping through it. He soon gets bored with it and throws it back on the coffee table.

"I still can't get how you read these things." Dean tells me.

"Alright then, don't you worry about a thing, your wife is crazy about you." A pleasantly plump African-American woman says to an older man.

"Thank you." The man tells who I'm assuming is Missouri. He closes the door tightly.

"Poor bastard, his woman is cold banging the gardener." Missouri says once she is sure that the door is closed.

"Why didn't you tell him?" Dean asks.

"People don't come here for the truth, they come for good news." She says to him. A look of realization appears on her face. "Well, Dean, Sam and Abbie, come on, I don't have all day." She says as she invites us into her 'palm reading room'.

"Well let me look at ya." She tells us as she laughs warmly. "Oh you boys! You grow up handsome!" She laughs again, then continues, "And you were one goofing looking kid too!" She says to Dean. "Abbie, you grow up so beautiful, you have your mama's eyes.

"Thanks." I say as I smile at her. Yeah, I can tell I'm gonna like her.

Missouri turns to Sam and says, "Sam, oh honey. I'm sorry about your girlfriend. And your father, he's missing?" She asks breathing heavier now.

"How'd you know all that?" Sam asks confused.

"Well, you were just thinking it, just now." Missouri tells him.

"Do you know where he is? If he's okay?" I ask her.

"I don't know." She says honestly.

"Don't know? Your supposed to be a psychic right?" Dean says a bit surprised that she doesn't know.

"Boy, you see me sawing some boney tramp in half and you think I'm a magician? I may be able to read thoughts and sense energies in a room but I can't pull facts outta thin air!" Missouri says through her thick southern accent. She motions to the couch, "Sit, please."

Dean looks a bit shaken from being yelled at, Sam and I smile and we try to hold back laughter. We sit down on the couch and nearly sink into it because its so old and squishy.

"Boy you put your foot on my coffee table and I'll whack you with a spoon." Missouri says warningly.

This time, I can't hold back the laughter. I start to laugh so hard that I start to cry.

Dean gives me a dirty look and says to Missouri, "I didn't do anything."

"No, but you were thinking about it." Missouri tells him.

"Okay, so our dad. When did you first meet him?" Sam asks, getting to the point.

"He came for a reading a few days after the fire. I just told him what was really out there in the dark. I guess you could say I drew back the curtains for him." She tells us.

"What about the fire? Do you know about what killed our mom?" Dean asks Missouri.

"A little. Your daddy took me to your house. He was hoping I could sense the echoes; the fingerprints of this thing."

"Could you?" I ask. 

"I…" She trails off and shakes her head no.

"What was it?" Sam asks her. 

"I don't know… but it was evil. So, you think something's back in that house?" Missouri asks.

"Yes." I say firmly.

"Definitely." Sam says just as firmly as me.

Missouri gets up and walks around, then sits back down. "I don't understand."

"What?" Sam asks. 

"I haven't been back inside but I've been keeping an eye on the place. It's been quiet. No sudden deaths, no freak accidents. Why is it acting up now?" Missouri asks.

"I don't know. But Dad going missing, and Jessica dying, and now the house, all happening at once. It just feels like something starting." Sam says. I nod my head in agreement. Something does seem a bit out of place, something _is_ starting.

"That's a comforting thought." Dean says sarcastically.

"Do you think you could tell if whatever's in the house now is the same thing?" I ask Missouri.

"Yes, I would be able to." Missouri says.

"We should visit Jenny again." Sam says.


	11. Home Part Two

**Home Re-Write Part Two**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Dean, Sam, Missouri and I all ride in Dean's Impala to our old house. Missouri and I chat happily the whole way there about girl stuff. Missouri almost seems like a second mother to me because she has that certain southern hospitality about her.

Dean parks the car across from Jenny's again. We walk up the path and knock on the door.

Jenny opens the door holding Richie in her arms. She looks a bit stressed.

"Sam, Abbie, Dean, what're you doing here?" She asks us.

"Hey Jenny, um, this is our friend Missouri." Sam says introducing Missouri.

"If it's not too much trouble, we were hoping to show her the house for old time's sake." Dean says.

"You know, this isn't a good time. I'm kinda busy." She tells closing the door, but Dean catches it.

"Jenny, its important." Dean starts but Missouri interrupts him by slapping him upside the head.

I chuckle, but quickly sober back up.

"OW!" Dean says giving Missouri a death glare. I'm telling ya, if looks could kill, then Missouri would be no more.

Missouri ignores the death glare and tells Jenny, "Give the poor girl a break. Can't you see she's upset? Forgive this boy, he means well, he's not the sharpest tool in the shed." Dean looks hurt at her comment. He looks at me expecting me to do something, but I just shrug at him.

"Hear me out." Missouri says continuing.

"About what?" Jenny asks her.

"About this house." Missouri says breaking eye contact for a moment and looking at the house.

"What are you talking about?" She asks.

"I think you know what I'm talking about. You think there's something in this house. Something that wants to hurt your family. Am I mistaken?" Missouri asks her. She was reading her mind I think.

"Who are you?" Jenny asks us concerned and worried. She probably thinks we're freaks or something but that's okay with me. Who wants to be normal?

"We're people who can help, you can stop this thing. But you're gonna have to trust us a little." Missouri tells her.

"Okay, come on in." Jenny says opening the door fully inviting us in. Missouri looks around the house as if searching for something.

"What?" I ask her.

"Just trying to find the center." She explains to us.

We follow her around the house when she leads us upstairs and into a bedroom.

"There's a dark energy around here, this room should be the center of it." Missouri says.

"Why?" Sam asks her.

"This used to be your nursery Sam; yours and your sisters. This is where it all happened." Missouri tells us.

_This _is where everything happened? It doesn't look evil like I had imagined it to be. I look around with wide eyes. Our mom died here 20 some years ago, but now it just looks normal. Hmm… Dean looks up at the ceiling uncomfortably. I think he was looking at where mom was pinned to the ceiling.

Dean pulls out an EMF meter out of his pocket. He turns it on and scans the room.

"That an EMF?" Missouri asks him once she sees the meter.

"Yeah." Dean replies.

"Amateur." Missouri says as she turns around and scans the room for anything. Dean gives her a stern look. I try to hold back laughter and so does Sam but believe me its hard.

EMF meter starts to go wild.

"Huh. That's interesting." I say.

"I don't know if you should be disappointed or relieved, but this ain't the thing that took your mom." Missouri tells us as she opens the closet door.

"Wait, are you sure?" Sam asks her. Missouri nods at his question.

"How do you know?" I ask her.

"It isn't the same energy I felt the last time I was here. It's something different." Missouri says.

"What is it?" Dean asks her.

Missouri goes into the closet. "Not it. _Them_. There's more than one spirit in this place."

"What are they doing here?" Sam asks her.

"They're here because of what happened to your family. You see, all those years ago, real evil came to you. It walked this house, that kind of evil leaves wounds and sometimes wounds get infected." Missouri informs us as she walks out of the closet.

"I don't understand." Sam says honestly.

"This place is a magnet for paranormal energy. It's attracted a poltergeist, a nasty one and it won't rest until Jenny and her babies are dead." Missouri says gravely.

"You said there was more than one spirit." Sam mentions what Missouri said earlier.

"There is." Missouri says as she walks back into the closet. "I just can't make out the second one."

"Well one things for damn sure, nobody is dying in this house ever again. So whatever is here, how do we stop it?" Dean asks her.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We all head over to Missouri's house. Sam and I are standing at one end of the table that Deans working at. Missouri instructs Dean to put together three pouches with certain ingredients.

"So what is all this stuff anyway?" Dean asks Missouri while he's working.

"Angelica root, Van Van oil, crossroad dirt. A few other odds and ends." She tells us.

"Yeah? What are we supposed to do with it?" Dean asks. 

"We're gonna put them inside the walls in the north, south, east, west corners on each floor of the house." She explains sitting down across from Dean.

"We're gonna be punching holes in the dry wall, Jenny's gonna love that." Dean says sarcastically.

"She'll live." Missouri says. I wonder if there was supposed a pun intended.

"And this will destroy the spirits?" Sam asks her. 

"It should. It should purify the house completely. We'll each take a floor." Missouri says. Dean tries some of the dirt stuff, but spits it back out quickly.

"Smart Dean." I tell him.

"But we work fast. Once the spirits realize what we're up to, things are gonna get bad." Missouri continues once she throws Dean a nasty look.

"Work fast, got it." I say recapping what Missouri says.

"Sam and Abbie will take the top floor. Dean, you get the ground floor, and I'll take the basement." Missouri says.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that night, once everything is set, we truthfully tell Jenny what we're going to do. It is her family that we're trying to protect, so she doesn't really object.

"Okay. Careful." Missouri tells Sari.

"Look, I just… you know I'm not sure I'm comfortable leaving you guys here alone." Jenny tells her. I think she's worried about us.

"Just take your kids to the movie or something, and it'll be over by the time you

get back." Missouri says.

"Okay." Jenny replies. Missouri watches them leave and then goes back into the house.

"You ready?" Missouri asks us once she's walked into the kitchen.

"Yup." I reply.

"Then, lets start." She says walking toward the basement. Sam and I head upstairs while Dean just stays in the kitchen.

Sam and I walk casually into Jenny's room. I whistle lightly while Sam is spinning a hammer in his hand. We kneel down at the right corner. Sam starts to tap the wall.

"What are you doing?" I ask him. "Why can't you hammer the wall anywhere?"

"You don't want to hit the stud." Sam explains to me. Well, that makes sense.

I hear something behind me, like a click noise. I look over my right shoulder, but I don't see anything, so we go back to work.

Suddenly, something wraps around my neck. "Sam!" I yell as loud as I can.

"Oh God." Sam says dropping the pouch of stuff. He tries to pull the cord off but it doesn't work; instead of pulling the cord off. Another part of it wraps around his neck.

While I'm trying to pull the cord off from my neck, Sam is doing the same thing. If I die, I'm glad to have died along side my brother. What am I thinking? I don't wanna die! Where the hell is Dean when you need him?

As he heard my internal cry for help, Dean flies into the room. "Sam! Abbie!" He runs to us to try and pull the cord off but it doesn't budge for him either. Realizing that he can't pull the cords off us, he quickly gets up and kicks the wall. He grabs the pouch and shoves it into the wall.

Instantly, I feel the tightness of the cord release. There's a bright blue light that seems to emit from the wall. Even though I can breathe again, I can't move from the lack of oxygen.

Dean quickly untangles the cords from around me and Sam's neck. He pulls us into a brotherly hug. I wrap my arm around his neck pulling him in tighter.

"Thank you Dean. You saved our lives." I whisper.

"That what big brothers are for!" He says holding back tears.

"Are you crying?" Sam asks him.

"No, I have something in my eyes." Dean says.

"Hey, no chick flick moments." I say throwing Dean's famous words back at him.

"Yeah, yeah." Dean says pulling Sam and me up. 

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Okay, so originally this was gonna be 12 pages long, but I had some trouble uploading it, so sorry its kinda short! Please review!


	12. Home Part Three

**Home Re-Write Part Three**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Back downstairs in the kitchen, we're waiting for Jenny to get home. Dean's playing with a knife that was stuck in the cabinet. The kitchen is latterly trashed.

You know, this should be over, but something doesn't feel right here. Sam must be thinking something along the same lines because he looks uneasy.

Sam asks Missouri, "You sure this is over?" 

"I'm sure. Why? Why do you ask?" She asks him. 

"Oh, never mind." Sam pauses to sigh, then continues, "It's nothing I guess."

We hear the door open and close. The lights flick on and Jenny and her kids walk into the kitchen.

"Hello, we're home." Jenny looks at the kitchen. "What happened?" 

"Hi, sorry. Um, we'll pay for all of this." Sam says to her. Dean gives him a funny look. I can imagine why because technically we have no money; just credit card fraud.

"Don't you worry, Dean's gonna clean of this mess." Missouri tells Jenny. Once again, Dean gives Missouri a 'oh hell no' look. "Well, what are you waiting for boy? Get the mop. And don't cuss at me."

Dean reluctantly gets the mop and starts to clean up. Missouri gives him a menacing motherly look if that even makes sense.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After an hour of Dean cleaning up alone, I start to feel sorry for him. Sam and I help pitch in.

"Psst, Sam." I whisper to him because I don't want Missouri or Dean to hear.

"What?" Sam asks me.

"Something does feel right here." I whisper to him.

"Yeah, I know. But I… I can't sense what's wrong." Sam says agreeing with me.

"Right. Maybe we should camp out tonight, just to make sure everything is okay." I tell him quietly.

Sam nods in response. We go back to working silently. Soon, the kitchen is as good as new (minus the fact that the table has a few holes in it).

Jenny thanks us as we go to leave. Missouri goes her separate way while Sam, Dean, and I get into the Impala.

"Dean, we should stay tonight." I tell him.

"Why?" He asks me.

"Just to make sure everything is okay." Sam says.

"Fine." Dean agrees unwillingly.

Hours into our stake out, Dean is getting antsy. He starts to squirm a little.

"Chill out man." I tell him from the back seat.

"Yeah shut up. I just hate sitting here." Dean says angrily. Yeah, he's one of those people who if they don't get there beauty rest are grumpy. "Alright, so tell me again, what are we still doing here?"

"I don't know, we just… we still have a bad feeling." Sam says answering for the both of us.

"Why? Missouri did her whole Zelda Rubinstein thing. The house should be clean. This should be over."

"Yeah. Well, probably. But we just wanna make sure, that's all." Sam says.

"Yeah, well, problem is," Dean says leaning his head against the back of the seat, "I could be sleeping in a bed right now."

I look at the house to make sure everything is okay. I see Jenny banging against the window, screaming for help. It was just like in the dream.

"Sam! Dean!" I yell to them quickly getting out of the car. They follow me as we run up the pathway to Jenny's house.

"You grab the kids, I'll get Jenny." Dean tells me and Sam.

The three of us dart up the stairs. Dean runs to Jenny's room. I run to Richie's room while Sam runs to Sari's room. By the time I reach Richie's room and make it Sari's room, there's a figure on fire coming out of the closet.

"Holy shit!" I cuss in front of the kids which was probably a mistake. "Sam, we need to get out of here!" I yell at him over the noise the fire dude is making.

Sari's crying and screaming for help. Sam grabs Sari and she hides her face in his shoulder.

"Don't look!" Sam tells Sari.

"It's okay Richie, everything's gonna be okay." I tell Richie as Sam and I run down the stairs with the kids in our arms.

Downstairs, Sam and I put Sari and Richie down on the ground. Sam tells them, "Alright Sari, take your brother outside as fast as you can and don't look back."

By the time Sam is done telling them, something grabs us both by the ankles and pulls us into the kitchen.

Something slams us into a wall in the kitchen. "Oof" I say as we hit the wall. Before we have time to recover, it slams us into a counter.

"I'm gonna feel that tomorrow." I say as Sam and I get up.

"If we live to see tomorrow." Sam says.

Suddenly we're thrown against another wall and pinned against it. We try to move but can't.

The fire spirit walks into our eye sight. I can feel the heat of it. I stare the figure in what would be the face. It looks strangely familiar. Dean walks into the room and aims the gun in his hands at the fire figure.

"No! Don't shoot!" Sam and I say at the same time.

"What? Why?" Dean asks confused. 

"Because I know who it is. I can see her now." Sam says. The fire spirit burst out of flames (yes that's how it happened) and in its place stands Mary Winchester, our mom.

"Mom." Dean says. It looks like he's on the verge of crying.

"Dean." Mary says walking towards him. Dean looks happy, almost like he's at peace for the time being. Mom walks past Dean towards Sam and I. Mom looks at us with sorrow filled eyes.

"Sam, Abbie. I'm sorry." She says after just looking at us for a minute. I have suddenly lost my voice. I can't seem to say anything. I wanted to tell her that I think about her all the time, but I can't say anything.

Sam doesn't seem at a loss for words. "For what?"

Mom doesn't say anything to answer his question. She turns around somewhat glitchy and stares at the ceiling. "You get outta my house and let go of my kids." Mom says to the other spirit.

Mary turns back into her fiery self again. She takes flight and flies into the ceiling. It's really hard to watch so I look at Sam and Dean's reaction but they're having a hard time watching too. I look back at Mom's spirit to see her spirit burst into flames. I feel instantly released from the wall.

This time, I don't feel anything left in the house.

"Now it's over." Sam says thinking the same thing as me.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning, Missouri does one final sweep of the house. Sam and I are sitting on porch talking quietly about what happened that night before.

"Well, there are no spirits in there anymore. This time for sure." Missouri says coming out of the house.

"Not even our mom?" Sam asks her as she sits down next to us. 

"No." She answers shaking her head.

"What happened?" I ask her.

"Your mom's spirit and the poltergeist's energy cancelled each other out. Your

mom destroyed herself going after that thing." Missouri tells us honestly.

"Why would she do something like that?" Sam asks her. 

"Well, to protect her children of course. Sam, Abbie, I'm sorry." Missouri says.

"For what?" Sam and I at the same time. Have you noticed we've been doing that a lot lately? 

"You sensed it was here, didn't you? Even when I couldn't." Missouri says.

"What's happening to us?" Sam asks. 

"I know I should have all the answers, I don't know." Missouri says avoiding our eye contact. Hmm… not good.

"You guys ready?" Dean yells to us from the car.

"Yeah, we're coming." I tell Dean. Sam and I get up from the steps. Sam walks over the car and Jenny thanks him on the way. I give Missouri a quick hug then follow Sam to the car. Jenny thanks me as well.

"Don't you be strangers now." Missouri tells us from the steps of the house.

"We won't." Dean says.

"See you around." Missouri says mystically as if seeing the future or something like that. We get into the car and leave behind Lawrence Kansas.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

So, that took me forever! Sorries about that one! Hope you liked it! Please review, but no flamers! Thanks! I promise I'll get the next one out faster!


	13. Scarecrow Part One

**Scarecrow Re-Write Part One**

**So, I was going to do Asylum, but I couldn't find an online script which meant tons of work for me. (So if anyone happens to have a copy of it lying around, I'd appreciate if you'd send it to me because then I'd add it). Sorries about that one, I know I had a few requests to do that one. 'Asylum' is one of those episode where it's still creepy even after you've watched it like a gazillion times.**

**Alright, well, here's Scarecrow re-write. Um…what to say? Hope you like it! I was re-reading some of the other chapters, and man, they need some help. So, I'd like to thank everyone for sticking with me thus far and continuing reading my stuff.**

**Please no flamers; its never fun hearing (or in this case reading) someone diss your stuff. Praisers and critiquers only. Thanks! Onward to the story!**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Dean." I hear Sam mumble from the bed. Dean just flips over in his bed and ignores him. Moments later, I hear Sam answer the phone. "Hello?"

Silence. More silence. "Dad?"

Whoa, freeze. Did he just say Dad? I sit bolt straight up from my cot on the floor (I always get the floor or a cot that's _on_ the floor).

"Dad? That's Dad?" I ask him, but he ignores me. Sam asks Dad, "Dad? Are you hurt?"

Sam listens intently to whatever Dad is saying. Dean is slowly waking up now, stretching and rubbing his eyes, still half awake.

"We've been looking for you everywhere. We didn't know where you were, if you were okay." Sam says.

Sam listens to Dad's reply then says, "We're fine. Dad, where are you?"

I get up from the floor and sit next to Sam on his bed. I lean in close to the phone to hear Dad. "Sorry kiddo, can't tell you that." Dad says.

"What? Why not?" Sam asks confused.

"Is that Dad?" Dean asks fully awake by now and eavesdropping on Sam's conversation.

"Yeah, it is." I tell him momentarily taking my attention from the phone. I lean back so I can hear what Dad's saying.

"Look, I know this is hard for you to understand. You're just gonna have to trust me on this." Dad tells Sam and in some ways me, though he doesn't know I'm listening.

"You're after it, aren't you? The demon that killed Mom." Sam says.

"Yeah. It's a demon, Sam."

"A demon? You know for sure?" Sam asks.

"A demon? What's he saying?" Dean asks us.

"Something about the yellow-eyed demon." I say quietly.

"I do. Listen, Sammy, I, uh…I also know what happened to your girlfriend. I'm so sorry. I would've done anything to protect you from that." Dad says.

"You know where it is?" Sam asks him.

I don't wait for Dad's response. I grab the phone from Sam and say, "Dad? It's me, Abbie." Sam leans in to my conversation just like I did with him.

"Abbie; my little girl. How are you baby?" Dad asks me. I can tell he's smiling by the way he talks to me. I smile slightly.

"I'm fine Dad. Listen, we can help you. You just gotta let us kno…"

"Sorry Abbie. You can't be any part of it. You or your brothers." He explains.

"What? Why not?"

"Give me the phone." Dean says trying to grab the phone from me. I hold it out of his reach with my arm stretched in the arm but Sam grabs it from me.

"Dad, why not?" Sam asks him. I listen to what Dad is saying to Sam.

"Listen, Sammy, that's why I'm calling. You, your brother and your sister, you gotta stop looking for me. Alright, now, I need you to write down these names."

"Names? What names, Dad—talk to me, tell me what's going on." Sam asks confused.

"Look, we don't have time for this. This is bigger than you think, they're everywhere. Even us talking right now, it's not safe." Dad tells Sam.

"Not safe?" I say into the phone.

"Yeah, not safe. There are others; you just gotta keep on the look out." Dad tells me.

"Give me the phone." Dean says again, though this time he successfully grabs the phone from Sam and me. He sits back down on his bed across from us.

"Dad, it's me. Where are you? . . . Yes, sir . . . Uh, yeah, I got a pen. What are their names?" Dean says pausing momentarily as Dad gives him 'orders'. He grabs a pen from the bedside table and writes down the names Dad says.

"Alright, we'll get right on it." Dean says. Just before he hangs up, I quickly grab the phone.

"Dad?" I say somewhat weakly.

"Yeah Abbie?"

"Take care. We love you." I say, a single tear rolling down my cheek. I try to sound like I'm not crying, but I don't know how well that's going.

"You too, all of you. Love you baby. Bye." He says before hanging up.

"Bye." I say a little too late. I wipe the tear off my face. I turn to face Dean, "Alright, what do we have to do?"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So we're on the road to Indiana. Even though we're far away, I don't mind the drive this time. The whole time I'm just thinking, staring off into space. Why would Dad not want us to help? I know he said it wasn't safe, but if it wasn't safe, then wouldn't he need more help? I love the man, but he confuses me.

A few hours into the drive, Sam's driving and Dean tell us what Dad told him.

"Alright, so, the names Dad gave us, they're all couples?" Sam asks.

"Three different couples. All went missing." Dean answers.

"And they're all from different towns? Different states?" Sam asks again.

"That's right. You got Washington, New York, Colorado. Each couple took a road trip cross-country. None of them arrived at their destination, and none of them were ever heard from again." Dean explains to us.

"Well, it's a big country, Dean. They could've disappeared anywhere." Sam says.

"Yeah, could've. But each one's route took 'em to the same part of Indiana. Always on the second week of April. One year after another after another." Dean says.

"This is the second week of April."

"Yes Sam, that is correct." I say breaking out of my trance like state. He doesn't say anything to me.

"So, Dad is sending us to Indiana to go hunting for something before another couple vanishes?" Sam asks.

"Looks like it." I say.

"Can you imagine putting together a pattern like this? All the different obits Dad had to go through? The man's a master."

"Yeah he is." I say agreeing with Dean. But Sam just looks annoyed. He pulls over to the side of the road and turns off the car.

"What are you doing?" Dean asks.

"We're not going to Indiana."

"What? Dad said we had to save the next couple." I say.

"We're going to California. Dad called from a payphone. Sacramento area code." Sam explains to us.

"Sam." Dean says warningly.

"If this demon killed Mom and Jess, and Dad's closing in, we've gotta be there. We've gotta help." Sam says.

"Dad doesn't want our help." Dean says.

"I don't care." Sam says.

"Sam, he's our Dad. We need to do what he says." I explain.

Dean adds, "He's given us an order."

"I don't care. We don't always have to do what he says." Sam says more firmly this time.

"Sam, Dad is asking us to work jobs, to save lives, it's important." Dean says trying to convince him.

"Alright, I understand, believe me, I understand. But I'm talking one week here, man, to get answers. To get revenge." Sam says somewhat viciously.

"We know how you feel." I say.

"Do you?" Sam asks. Dean and I are shocked at Sam's tone. "How old were you when Mom died? Four? And you? We were only six months old! Jess died six months ago. How the hell would you know how I feel?" Sam asks.

"Dad said it wasn't safe. For any of us. I mean, he obviously knows something that we don't, so if he says to stay away, we stay away." Dean explains. I'm still in shock.

"I don't understand the blind faith you all have in the man. I mean, it's like you don't even question him." Sam says.

"Yeah, it's called being a good son!" Dean says.

"And a good daughter!" I say. Yes, Dad and I got into our little spats, but still. You have to follow your dad's orders; it's just being respectful. Sam angrily gets out of the car and slams the car door. Dean gets out the car following Sam. I get out from the back seat and follow Sam and Dean. Sam is packing a few things into a backpack from the trunk of the car.

"You're a selfish bastard, you know that? You just do whatever you want. Don't care what anybody thinks." Dean says. Wow, that's a bit harsh.

"That's what you really think?" Sam asks.

"Yes, it is." Dean replies firmly.

"Well, then this selfish bastard is going to California." Sam says slugging on the backpack and closing the trunk. He starts to walk down the road.

"Come on, you're not serious." Dean says.

"I am serious." Sam says.

"We're taking off, we will leave your ass, you hear me?" Dean says threatening. I never said anything about wanting to leave Sam behind. I just remain silent. I'm torn between my twin brother and obeying my father. Tears start to well up in my eyes for the second time that day. I hate crying.

Sam pauses from walking and turns around to face Dean. "That's what I want you to do."

"Goodbye, Sam. C'mon Abbie." Dean tells me. I don't move.

"Abbie, c'mon." Dean repeats. I don't answer him. Instead I run to where Sam is still standing in the middle of the road.

"Sam, you can't go!" I say, desperately trying to hold the tears back.

"I have too. I have to go find Dad. I _need_ to find Dad." Sam says looking me in the eyes.

"We can go together. All _three_ of us. Just after we stop those couples from getting killed." I say stressing the word 'three'.

"Not you too? Don't tell me you follow Dad around without a second thought. You weren't like this before I went to college."

"Well, I lost my best friend then. I had to fit in somehow. I guess I just got used to it." I say breaking eye contact. "Please, just reconsider."

"Abbie! C'mon! I'll leave without your ass!" Dean yells to me from the car.

"I'm sorry, I gotta do this." Sam says. That just tipped the iceberg. I let the tears flow out.

"Okay, just call me to make sure you're not dead. You know what they say about if one twin that dies before the other. The alive one goes insane or something like that." I say trying to liven up the mood.

"Alright." He tells me. I give him a quick hug. I start to walk back the Impala but I pause to look back at Sam. Sam's just looking back at me. I turn back around and finish walking the distance; all the while wiping my eyes.

I get into the car silently and Dean turns on the car. We figuratively fly up the road, leaving Sam behind us.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dean and I don't talk at all until we get to Burkitsville, Indiana.

"Maybe we should call him? Just to make sure he's okay." I suggest.

"Yeah, maybe." Dean says pulling out his phone. He closes it a few seconds later. "You know, he's the one that wanted to be on his own, so we shouldn't call him." Dean's trying not to give in and call him. He's losing if you ask me.

"Alright, so new subject. Where to now?" I ask.

"Lets go to the gas station. They might have seen them." Dean tells me.

"Why the gas station?"

"Where do people go when they need directions?"

"Good point." I say. We drive through town until looking for a gas station until we come upon 'Scotty's Café'.

"That place looks promising." I say pointing to the café.

"That's not a gas station." Dean points out.

"Well, maybe they stopped for food or something." I suggest. Dean must think this is a good point because we park the car near the front and get out. We come upon an older-ish look guy.

"Let me guess. Scotty." Dean says.

"Yep." Was Scotty's short answer.

"Hi, my name's John Bonham. And this is Nancy Wilson." Dean says pointing to the two us. I love how he uses names from famous rock bands and how people never really make the connection. People are just stupid sometimes.

"Isn't that the drummer for Led Zeppelin?" Scotty asks. Well, nevermind the last part I said. Sometimes people aren't as stupid as they seem. Hey! What about Heart! They were a kick ass girl rock band? What about them? Oh, wait; I'm rambling, nevermind…

"Wow. Good. Classic rock fan." Dean says, thoroughly impressed.

"What can I do for you, John and Nancy?" Dean takes out two pieces of paper on which are missing person's reports for Holly and Vince Parker, the couple that went missing last year.

"I was wondering if, uh, you'd seen these people by chance." Dean asks him showing him the papers.

Scotty shrugs and says, "Nope. Who are they?"

"Friends of ours." I inform him.

"They went missing about a year ago. They passed through somewhere around here, and I've already asked around Scottsburg and Salem..." Dean says to him but is Scotty cuts him off as if wanting to avoid the subject.

"Sorry." Scotty says, shoving the flyers back into Dean's hand. "We don't get many strangers around here."

"Scotty, you've got a smile that lights up a room, anybody ever tell you that?" Dean says. Well, that was random. Scotty must have thought so too because he gives Dean a really weird look. Dean chuckles at him. "Never mind, see you around." Dean says.

We start to walk away and I get this weird feeling. Like someone's watching me. I turn around to see if someone's there, but no one is. I shrug the feeling off and continue to walk with Dean.

"So, you think he was lying?" I ask him as we walk towards town.

"Oh yeah, for sure. Either that, or he has something shoved up his ass." Dean says.

"I wonder what he's hiding. Someone must know something. The problem is finding that person." I say.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inside a general store/gas station, Dean and I are asking the couple who own the store if they had seen the missing couple.

"So, are you completely absolutely positive they didn't stop for gas or coffee or something?" I ask them one last time while Dean shows them the missing persons flyers.

"Nope, don't remember 'em. You said they were friends of yours?" Harley, one of the store owners, says.

"That's right." Dean says. A young blonde walks down the stairs to our right carrying some boxes.

"Did the guy have a tattoo?" She asks us.

"Yes, he did." Dean says.

The girl puts the boxes on the counter and looks at the picture of Vince.

"You remember? They were just married." She says to what must be her mom and dad or other family members.

Harley suddenly remembers, "You're right. They did stop for gas. Weren't here more than ten minutes."

I hear Stacey, the other store owner, call the blonde girl to the back. I think she called her Emily; I've always liked that name. She walks to the back and out of sight.

"You remember anything else? I ask.

"I told 'em how to get back to the Interstate. They left town." Harley tells us.

"Could you point us in that same direction?" Dean asks.

"Sure. Your gonna follow main street out of town. Then you turn right onto Orchard Road. Then follow that until you see the sign to the interstate." He tells us.

"Thanks." I say. He nods and we walk out the door.


	14. Scarecrow Part Two

**Scarecrow Re-Write Part Two**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Driving along Orchard Road, there's lot and lots of you guessed it apple orchards. Since Sam is gone, I get to sit in the front seat. In some ways, I feel out of place.

Dean and I hear something from the backseat.

"What the hell?" Dean says trying to grab whatever making the noise, all the while swerving all over the road.

"I got it Dean. You just drive." I tell him. I reach into the back and I pull out his EMF meter. "Dean, you left your EMF meter on." I stay. I see that it's going wild. "Stop and go back to that orchard back there. There's something there."

Dean does a quick U-turn and we stop in front of this huge orchard.

"Let's get out and check it out." I say as we get out of the car and start to wander through the orchard.

"So, what are we looking for?" Dean asks me.

"I dunno, whatever was causing the disturbance on the EMF meter." I say turning a corner and coming face to face with a freaking looking scarecrow. Yeah, if I was a crow that would definitely scare me.

"Dude, you fugly." Dean says after examining it for a minute. Dean notices a sickle in the scarecrow's hand and starts to poke it. Why he pokes it, I will never know.

"Hey, check out his arm." I say noticing a design on the scarecrows arm. Dean gets a nearby ladder and places it in front of the scarecrow. He climbs up one side while I climb up the other.

"Isn't that the same tattoo as that missing dude?" I ask Dean.

"Yup." He says. "Nice tat." He tells the scarecrow.

"Well, that is weird." I say climbing down the ladder. Dean follows me and puts the ladder back in place.

"Yeah it is." He replies.

"We better go back into town and try to find out something." I say.

We walk back the car and head back towards Burkitsville. We pull into the same gas station that we were at earlier. That Emily girl comes out to meet us.

Dean and I get out of the car when Emily says, "You're back."

"Never left." Dean says.

"Still looking for your friends?" She asks us.

"Yup." I say nodding my head.

"You mind fillin' her up there, Emily?" Dean asks her. She grabs a pump and starts to fill up the gas tank. "So, you grew up here?" Dean asks causally trying to find out some information.

Emily shakes her head no. "I came here when I was thirteen. I lost my parents. Car accident. My aunt and uncle took me in."

"Sorry about that." I say when she mentions her parent's death. "Dean and I lost our mom when we were little." I tell her.

"Your aunt and uncle are nice people." Dean says.

"Everybody's nice here." Emily says bragging a little.

"So, what, it's the perfect little town?" Dean asks.

"Well, you know, it's the boonies. But I love it. I mean, the towns around us, people are losing their homes, their farms. But here, it's almost like we're blessed." Dean and I both nod our heads.

Emily pulls out the pump and puts it back into its place. But, Dean and I don't leave. We haven't found out enough information yet. We continue to talk to her.

"Hey, you been out to the orchard? You seen that scarecrow?" Dean asks her, still trying to find out some information.

"Yeah, it creeps me out." She says.

"You and me both." I say smiling at her. Dean laughs at the two of the us.

"Who's is it?" Dean asks her.

"I don't know. It's just always been there." Emily tells him. I noticed a van parked near the gas station garage. I look at Dean then flick my eyes to the van and then look back at him. I hope that he gets that I'm trying to get his attention to the van and not have some weird eye spasms or something.

Dean must have understood what I meant because he looked over to the van and his eyes grew wide with understanding. "That your aunt and uncle's?" Dean asks, nodding his head towards the van.

"Nope, it's a customer. Had some car troubles." Emily explains.

"It's not a couple, is it? A guy and a girl?" I ask her.

Emily nods. I whisper under my breath, "Shit".

"What'd you say?" She asks.

"Nothing. I didn't say anything." I tell her. I turn to Dean and say, "C'mon Dean, we gotta go. We'll see you later Emily."

Dean and I drive into town looking for a place to stay. We find a motel called 'Cordia's Place'. Well, it isn't the nicest looking place, but it's cheap. Inside the room, there's two beds and that's about it.

"This is gonna be weird." I tell Dean.

"Why?"

"I actually get a bed." I say sadly.

"Yeah, I miss him too." Dean says understandingly.

"So, what do you think this thing is?" I ask him, setting my stuff down on a bed.

"Dunno, but I have a feeling we should pay some visits to Scotty again, a college around here, and the library." Dean says listing off the places we need to go to.

After we unpack our clothes (we left the guns and other supernatural hunting stuff in the trunk), we head out to Scotty's Café. We park the car and head in. As we enter, the door jingles letting people know we've entered. I notice that there is a couple inside eating and chatting away happily. They must be the owners of the van that's broken.

"Oh, hey, Scotty. Can we get two coffees, one black and the other with cream?" Dean asks Scotty casually as if we've known him our whole life. I notice the apple pie the couple is eating and shout to him, "Some that pie would be great too! Thanks!"

Dean and I sit down at a table close to the couple. I smile politely at them. Dean starts up a conversation with them by saying, "How ya doin'? Just passing through?"

"Road trip." The girl tells us.

"Yeah, us too." Dean says.

"I'm sure these people want to eat in peace." Scotty says walking towards us with our coffee. I'm not sure why Dean ordered me coffee since I don't like it but I pretend to drink it.

"Just a little friendly conversation." Dean says to Scotty. Once he walks away, Dean asks them, "So, what brings you to town?"

"We just stopped for gas. And the guy at the gas station saved our lives." The girl says.

"Really?" I ask them.

"Yeah, one of our brake lines was leaking. We had no idea. He was fixing it for us." The man says speaking up for the first time.

"Nice people." Dean says concerned.

"Yeah." The man says.

"So, how long till you're up and runnin'?" Dean asks them.

"Sundown." The girl says.

"That's a long time from now." I say to them. They nod in response.

"To fix a brake line?" Dean asks them. They nod again. "I mean, you know, I know a thing or two about cars. I could probably have you up and running in about an hour. I wouldn't charge you anything." Dean offers.

"Its true. He once tore apart an entire engine and then rebuilt it again at 12. That's pretty amazing if you ask me." I say, trying to convince them.

"You know, thanks a lot, but I think we'd rather have a mechanic do it." The girl says a bit uncomfortably.

"Sure. I know." Dean pauses. "You know, it's just that these roads. They're not real safe at night." The couple exchange a worried look. They probably think Dean and I are some axe murderers or something now. Wait-ago Dean, wait-ago.

"I'm sorry?" She asks.

"I know it sounds strange, but, uh—you might be in danger." Dean says.

"Look, we're trying to eat. Okay?" The man says turning his back on us.

"We understand. Sorry" I tell them. I felt sorry for my brother's actions.

"You know, our brother could give you this puppy dog look, and you'd just buy right into it." Dean continues. He just doesn't know when to stop does he?

Moments later, the sheriff walks in the door. Scotty walks out from behind the counter and says, "Thanks for coming sheriff."

I look at Dean and we exchange a nervous look. 'Great' is mouth to him. He nods at me. Scotty whispers something in the sheriff's ear. The sheriff walks over to us and gives this stern look that says 'you're dead meat'.

"I'd like a word, please." He says as politely as he can.

"Is that really necessary?" I ask him.

"Yes it is. Now please, a word." He says.

"Come on. We're having a bad day already." Dean tells him.

"You know what would make it worse?" The sheriff says to us.

"Well, lotsa things…but I should shut up now." I say avoiding Dean's and the sheriff's eye contact by looking at my shoes. "Alright, we'll go with ya." I say looking up at the sheriff.

Dean and I get up and follow the sheriff outside. "You two are gonna get in that car, and you're not coming back." The sheriff tells us once we're outside.

Since we don't have much of a choice, we get in the car and drive out of town. The sheriff follows out to make sure that we actually leave.

"We should wait a few hours before we head back. We gotta save that couple." I tell Dean. He agrees with me.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ **

Please review! No flamers though! Thankies!!


	15. Scarecrow Part Three

**Scarecrow Re-Write Part Three**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

So we do a whole lot of nothing for about four hours. When it starts to get dark, we head back towards town.

Outside the orchard, Dean and I see the couples van from earlier. We grab a couple of shotguns and rush into the orchard.

"Where are they?" I ask frantically.

"I don't know!" Dean says looking around for them. We hear a scream off in the distance. I start to run in that direction and so does Dean.

We turn the corner and almost run into the scared couple. Behind them, I can see the scarecrow-thing walking towards them.

"Get back to your car." Dean tells them. They turn around to see the scarecrow getting closer and closer.

"Go!" I yell at them. They start to run to their van outside the orchard. Dean and I cock our shotguns and fire. It doesn't stop it, it just stumbles a bit.

"Well, that didn't work. Start running!" I yell to Dean.

"Good idea." Dean says as we both start to follow the couple up ahead us. I cock my gun and shoot at it, but it just stumbles again.

We reach the edge of the apple orchard safely. Dean and I turn around, ready to shoot at it, but its not there.

"What—what the hell was that?" The man asks us.

"Don't ask." Dean says.

"Yeah, you really don't want to know, trust us." I add.

"You guys should leave." Dean tells them.

"We would, but our car is outta gas." The girl tells us.

"Shit…uh…Dean, do you have enough to give to them to get them to the next town?" I ask him.

"Yeah, I should." He tells me. "C'mon."

Dean transfers some gas to the couple and they quickly leave town, never wanting to come back. And, really, can you blame them?

Dean and I get back into the Impala.

"We need to call Sam. He should know, and he might be able to help us." I tell him.

"Yeah. You're right. But, uh…can you talk to him first?" Dean asks me.

"Sure, I guess." I reply. Dean starts up the engine and we fly down the road going nowhere in particular. I pull out my phone and dial Sam's number.

It rings. And rings. And then rings some more. Finally, I get an answer.

"Hello?" I hear Sam's voice.

"Hey Sam, it's your one and only twin sister!" I say happily.

"Hey Abbie. What's up?"

"Well, we found what's killing the couples." I tell him.

"What was it?"

"A scarecrow." I say shortly.

"A scarecrow?"

"Yep, a scarecrow." I tell him.

"How did a scarecrow kill people?" Sam asks me.

"He climbed off his cross." I explain to him.

Dean grabs the phone from me. "Sam?"

I can't hear what Sam says, but I'm assuming it has something to do with the scarecrow.

"Yeah, I'm tellin' ya. Burkitsville, Indiana. Fun Town." Dean replies to his comment.

I hear Sam mumble something, though he's not really mumbling I guess. It just sounds like it.

"No. we can't cope without you, you know." Dean tells him… No, it's more than a spirit. It's a god. A Pagan god, anyway." Dean tells him after listening to what he's saying.

Sam asks him something on the other side.

"The annual cycle of its killings? And the fact that the victims are always a man and a woman. Like some kind of fertility right. And you should see the locals. The way they treated this couple. Fattenin' 'em up like a Christmas turkey. Yeah, I'm thinking a ritual sacrifice to appease some Pagan god."

Dean listens to what Sam is saying and then replies, "And the scarecrow takes its sacrifice. And for another year, the crops won't wilt, and disease won't spread."

I grab the phone from Dean.

"Do you know which god you're dealing with?" Sam asks who he thought was Dean.

"Nope not at the moment."

"Oh hey Abbie. Once you guys figure out what it is, you can figure out a way to kill it."

"Yup. Actually Dean and I are on our way to do some research right now. I'm heading to the library and Dean's going to visit a local community college; he's got some appointment I think." I tell him.

"Since we don't have our trusty sidekick geek boy to do all the research." Dean says as he grabs the phone back from me. I can hear Sam laugh.

"Put it on speaker." I tell Dean. Dean does and we hear Sam's voice loud and clear.

"You know, if you're hinting you need my help, just ask." Sam tells us.

"I'm not hinting anything. Actually, uh—I want you to know….I mean, don't think…" Dean says though he starts to trail off.

"Yeah. I'm sorry, too." Sam tells us.

"Sam. You were right. You gotta do your own thing. You gotta live your own life." Dean tells him. There's a plot twist for ya.

"Are you serious?" Sam asks confused.

"Yeah, are you serious?" I ask Dean also.

"Yeah, you've always known what you want. And you go after it. You stand up to Dad. And you always have. Hell, I wish I—anyway….I admire that about you. I'm proud of you, Sammy." Dean tells him.

"I don't even know what to say." We hear Sam say.

"Take care of yourself; tell us you'll do that." I say somewhat sadly.

"I will. You too."

"We will." I tell him.

"Call us when you find Dad." Dean tells Sam. Dean waits for a moment then hangs up.

We sit in silence for a few minutes.

"Uh…At least he's not dead." I say, not really knowing what to say.

"Yeah, that's a good thing." Dean says.

"Alright, can you drop me off at library?" I ask him, changing the subject.

Dean nods his head and for the rest of the ride, we don't say anything to each other.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Excuse me?" I ask a librarian.

"Yes?" She replies.

"Can you help me find a certain pagan god?"

"Sure, just let me get a book with pagan gods in it." She tells me. The librarian leaves for a moment then returns carrying a huge book with her.

"Okay. So, where is this pagan god located?" She asks me.

"Actually around here. Indiana in particular."

"Indiana?"

"Yes, that's right." I reply.

"I don't think Indiana has too many pagan gods." She tells me.

"Well, what if their ancestors brought over their religion." I suggest to her. "Would that be possible?"

"Yes, I suppose. So, is there a particular area in Indiana?"

"Yeah, there is. You know that town, Burkitsville? Do you where their ancestors came from?" I ask him.

"Scandinavia I think." She tells me. It's a good thing librarians are so smart.

"What can you tell me about those gods?" I ask her.

"There are tons of Scandinavian gods." She tells me.

"Well, there's actually only one god that I'm looking for. It would live in an orchard most likely."

The librarian starts to flip through the huge book she has. She pauses at some, then quickly disregards them, and the flips to the next page. On one page she pauses on, I see a scarecrow surrounded by townspeople.

"Wait a second. What about that one?" I ask her.

The librarian nods and doesn't flip to the next page. I quickly scan the page for any useful information. Something about it being a protection god; human sacrifice; and the god being connected to a tree.

"Huh? So, what do you think would happen if this tree that the god was connected was burned? Do you think it would kill the god?" I ask her.

"Well, in theory, I suppose. But these are just legends." She tells me.

"Right, of course. But I was just asking. Well, I think that's just the information that I need. Thanks for helping me."

"No problem." She says and walks away to help another person.

I walk out the library and whip out my cell phone. I dial Dean's number. It just rings and rings but I get no reply. Finally I get his voice mail.

"Dean, its Abbie. I found out some info that I think might help us. Give me a call back. Don't forget to pick me up at the library. You know my number." I say and then hang up.

Well, what should I do now? I have no money, I don't have a car, and the nearest town is three miles away and there is no way that I'm walking all that way.

"Well, crap." I say to myself.

I wait for half hour, but Dean doesn't call me or come to get me. "Maybe, he didn't get my voicemail." I think out loud.

I get out my cell phone and dial Dean's number again. It just rings again. "Dean, its Abbie again, where the heck are you? I'm still at the library, so you need to get here like soon." I tell his voicemail.

"He better get here soon." I mutter under my breath after hanging.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So, about two hours later, Dean still hasn't come and picked me up. I start to get worried. By this time, I've left him about five voicemails. Yeah, there's no way he's just ignoring me. Something is wrong.

I pull out my cell phone yet again and instead of calling Dean, I dial Sam's number. It rings and rings some more, then finally I hear Sam's voice say, "Hello?"

"Sam, its Abbie. I think Dean's in trouble." I tell him quickly without taking a breath in between words.

"What? Slow down, tell me what happened." He says.

"Well, after we got off the phone with you, Dean dropped me off at a library and he went to some college. So, once I finished my research, I called him and I just got his voicemail. So, I just thought that he was still busy with whatever. So I waited for a half hour, then called again, and I just got his voicemail. I've been waiting for two hours and I've left him multiple messages, something's not right." I tell him quickly again.

"Alright, I'll be there soon. Just stay where you are." Sam tells me.

"Hurry." I say before I hang up.

So, I wait for another two hours before I hear a car roar up the up. It quickly turns into the library parking lot. I see Sam behind the wheel.

"C'mon Abbie, get in." Sam tells me.

"Okay." I say and I get in the car. "Where'd you get the car from?"

"I 'borrowed' it." He says sheepishly as he takes off.

"So, you stole it?" I ask him.

"Sure, lets go with that." Sam says. "What did you find out about the scarecrow?" He asks me.

"It's a pagan god that offers protection if it's given the proper sacrifice. Its source of power is a tree." I explain to him.

"So if we burn the tree…" Sam starts.

"We kill the god." I finish.

An hour later, we're just outside of Burkitsville. "Alright, we need to get to the orchard." I tell Sam. He steps on gas and we fly down the road. We slide to a stop outside the orchard.

"Lets go." Sam tells me as he gets out. I follow him into the orchard.

We wonder through the orchard looking for them. "Where are they?"

"I dunno." Sam replies to my question. Suddenly, we hear a male voice. "That must be Dean." Sam says.

We head in the direction of the voices. We come upon Dean and Emily tied to a tree.

"Dean?" Sam asks.

"Oh! Oh, I take everything back I said. I'm so happy to see you!" Dean says happily. Sam starts to untie Dean while I untie Emily.

"How'd you get here?" Dean asks Sam.

"I, uh—I stole a car." Sam admits.

"Haha! That's my boy!" Dean says.

"You should have seen the way he was driving. It would have made you proud Dean!" I tell him.

"Really? I'm sorry to hear that I missed it! Keep an eye on that scarecrow. He could come alive any minute." Dean tells us.

"What scarecrow?" Sam asks. Sam, Dean, and I exchange a nervous look.

"We need to get going." Dean tells us.

"Agreed." I say. We start to run towards the edge of the orchard. But we get circled by all the towns' people. We turn around to leave but we're blocked in. Great.

"Please. Let us go." Emily begs to her aunt and uncle who are standing with shotguns along with the rest of the towns people.

"It'll be over quickly, I promise." Harley tells her. I'm sure it would be, not.

"Please." She begs again.

"Emily, you have to let him take you. You have to…" Harley begins but he's cut short, quite literally. The scarecrow sticks him through the stomach with his sickle. Emily and Stacy begin to scream. Even though I'm a girl, I'm used to this kind of stuff, the most I do is flinch a little.

Suddenly, Stacy is captured the by the scarecrow too. Emily's aunt and uncle are dragged away. Emily grabs onto Dean and buries her face in his chest. The rest of the remaining town's people run away, fearful for their lives.

"Come on, let's go." Dean says to us. We reach the edge of the orchard safely. We turn around to make sure we're not being followed, but we see the scarecrow already on its cross.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning, we return to the orchard; ready to torch the 'sacred' tree. Once we find the tree, Sam and I pour gasoline on the tree. Dean grabs a long stick and lights it.

Just as Dean is about to throw the branch on the tree, Emily takes it and says, "Let me."

"You know, the whole town's gonna die." Dean tells her.

"Good." Emily says as she throws the burning stick on the tree. Almost instantly, the tree is completely on fire.

We walk out of the orchard forever, leaving behind the forsaken town.

"You want us to drop you off at the bus station?" I ask her since she has no where to go.

She nods at my questions. "Sure, that'd be nice." She tells us. We head off towards the bus station. Once there, Emily buys a bus ticket to Boston and boards the bus. She turns back and waves at us. Dean waves back at her; she turns back around and takes her seat on the bus. Dean, Sam, and I watch the bus pulled off down the road.

"Think she's gonna be alright?" Sam asks us.

"I hope so." Dean says honestly.

"And the rest of the townspeople, they'll just get away with it?" Sam asks.

"What will happen to the town and living with the guild of killing those people will have to be punishment enough." I answer Sam's question.

Dean turns to Sam and asks, "So, can I drop you off somewhere?"

"No, I think you're stuck with me." Sam says.

"Dang, I was just getting used to sleeping on a bed." I say jokingly. Sam shoves me gently; I just mess up his hair even more than it already is.

"So, what made you change your mind?" Dean asks him.

"I didn't. I still wanna find Dad. And you're still a pain in the ass." Sam says to Dean. Dean nods at his remark.

"It's true." I say, agreeing with Sam.

Sam continues, "But, Jess and Mom—they're both gone. Dad is God knows where. Us three. We're all that's left. So, if we're gonna see this through, we're gonna do it together."

"Hold me, Sam. That was beautiful." Dean says as he puts his hand on Sam's shoulder. Sam smacks it away.

"You should be kissing my ass, you were dead meat, dude." Sam says to him.

"And me! I'm the one who called him." I say.

"I had a plan, I'd have gotten out." Dean says.

"Right." Sam says.

"I'm sure you would have." I add as we get in get the car.

"Where to now?" Sam asks.

"I'm hungry. How about some food?" I ask.

"Sounds good to me." Dean says as we drive off.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ **

**So, there's the next chapter, how'd you like it? I'd love to know! So, please review, but as I said before, please no flamers! Thanks! **


	16. Nightmare Part One

**Nightmare Re-Write**

**Okay, I had a hard time deciding if I wanted to 'Faith' or 'Route 666'. But in the end I decided to skip both of those episodes because I wasn't too fond of either one… Sorries about that one if you wanted to see me do either of them. I just didn't have any good ideas for them.**

**There's my little explanation, sorry to disappointment anyone. I hope you enjoy this one! Onward hoe!**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_A Michigan licensed car pulls into a garage. The driver turns the car off and starts to gather up some of his things in the car. The garage door goes down without him pushing the button. The car doors suddenly lock and the key in the ignition rotates by itself, bringing the car to life. _

_The car starts to fill with carbon monoxide and the man trapped inside starts to cough heavily. The man manages to pull the keys out of the ignition, but the car stays on. _

"_Help! Somebody, help me! Somebody help!" He cries out for help, but no one can hear him. He coughs harder and pounds on the window, hoping and praying that someone can hear him. Using up his remaining oxygen, he collapses onto the seat next him, dead before he hits the seat. _

There's a white flash and I wake up to see the motel bedroom.

"Holy shit!" I whisper-yell to no one in particular. I run my hand through my knotted hair. What just happened? Did I have another premonition?

As I wipe my fore head, Sam bolts straight up. He too is sweating and panting faintly.

"Did you see it too?" I ask him. Sam jumps slightly at my question; I assume because he didn't see me up.

"Yes, you?" He replies.

"Yeah, we gotta go." I tell him. I get up from the cot and quickly start to pack all of things.

"Dean." Sam says shaking Dean awake. Dean slaps his hand away and rolls over.

"Dean!" Sam says again. Dean finally wakes up and groans slightly. Once Sam's sure that Dean is awake, he helps me pack our stuff.

"Man, what are you doing? It's the middle of the night." Dean says stretching.

"We have to go." I say stuffing a few more items in a bag.

"What's happening?" Dean says sleepily.

"We have to go. Right now." Sam says stressing the point.

"Okay, okay, cool your jets." Dean says yawning and getting out of bed. When he wants us to move fast, we better or there will be hell to pay. But when we want him to move, he takes his time. Men, I subconsciously roll my eyes.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On our way to Michigan, Sam calls the local police while Dean speeds down the road. I rock back and forth in the back seat nervously. We need to hurry…

Sam reads off, "McCreedy. Detective McCreedy, badge number 15A. And I've got a signal 480 in progress. I need the registered owner of a two-door Sedan, Michigan license plate, Mary, Frank, 6037." Sam pauses and listens. He continues, "Yeah, okay, just hurry." He doesn't hang up because he's put on hold.

"Sammy, relax. I'm sure it's just a nightmare." Dean says.

"Um yeah." I say.

"Tell me about it." Sam adds.

"No, I mean it. You know, a normal, everyday, naked-in-class nightmare. This license plate, it won't check out, you'll see." Dean tells us reassuringly.

"It just…it just seemed different, life like." I say leaning up against the front seat.

"It was like when we dreamt about our old house and I dreamt about Jessica." Sam tells him.

"Well, yeah, that makes sense. You're dreamin' about our house, your girlfriend. This guy in your dream, you ever seen him before?" Dean asks us.

"No." Sam and I say at the same time.

"No, exactly. Why would you have premonitions about some random dude in Michigan?" Dean questions.

"I don't know." Sam says honestly.

"Me neither." I say.

Sam hears someone on the phone. "Yes, I'm here. … Jim Miller. Saginaw, Michigan. You have a street address? … Got it. Thanks." Sam says writing down the information. He hangs up once he's down writing the info down

"So?" Dean asks him.

"Checks out. How far are we?" Sam asks him in reply.

"From Saginaw?" Dean asks. No from Oklahoma.

"Yeah." I say.

"Couple hours." Dean says.

"Drive faster." Sam says. Dean nods and then steps on the gas pedal sending us flying down the road.

By the time we reach the Miller household, it's too late. The paramedics put Jim's body into a body bag while the police are speaking with Jim's family. I look at Sam and he returns my look. We don't have to say anything to know what the other is thinking; Oh shit.

Around the house, there are neighbors observing the scene with wide eyes. Dean, Sam, and I start up a conversation with a nearby woman.

"What happened?" Dean asks her.

"Suicide. I can't believe it." She explains to us.

"Did you know him?" Sam asks.

"I saw him every Sunday at St. Augustine's. He always seems—seemed so normal. I guess you never know what's going on behind closed doors." She says sadly.

"Guess not." I say.

"How did—how are they saying it happened?" Sam asks her.

"I heard they found him in the garage. Locked inside his car with the engine running."

Huh, interesting. Dean looks to me and Sam; they both must be thinking the same thing.

"Do you know about what time they found him?" Sam asks.

"Oh, it just happened about an hour or two ago. Oh, his poor family. I can't even imagine what they're going through." She says nodding to the Miller family. I look in their direction. I see a blonde woman in her late forties sobbing. I can't take the sight, it's just too much for me. I walk off leaving behind my two brothers confused.

I head to the Impala and soon they arrive.

"I can't believe it." I tell them leaning against the side of the car.

"Yeah, I can't either. I mean, what the hell is happening?" Sam asks.

"Dunno but it's starting to freak me out." I say.

"I wish we could've saved him." Sam says leaning next to me. He puts a comforting arm around me. I give him a reassuring smile.

"We got here as fast as we could." Dean says.

"Not fast enough. It just doesn't make any sense, man. Why would we even have these premonitions, unless there was a chance that we could stop them from happening?" Sam asks us, though none of us have the answers.

"I don't know." Dean says. Sam sighs deeply.

"So, what do you think killed him?" I ask them.

"Maybe the guy just killed himself. You know, maybe there's nothing supernatural going on at all." Dean says.

"No, something or someone trapped him in there." I say.

"He was murdered by something, Dean. It trapped him in the garage." Sam tells Dean.

"Well, what? A spirit, a poltergeist, what?"

"I don't know what it was. I don't know why we're having these dreams, I don't know what the hell is happening, Dean." Sam replies to Dean's question. Dean just stares at us weirdly. "What?"

"Nothing, I'm just worried about you, both of you." Dean tells us honestly.

"Well, don't look at me like that." Sam says.

"Yeah, it's giving me the creeps." I say jokingly. I stick my tongue out at him. Dean just rolls his eyes.

"I'm not lookin' at you like anything. Though I gotta say, you look like crap." Dean shoots back.

"Nice. Thanks." Sam says to him. For the second time in less than five minutes, I stick my tongue back out at Dean. Dean returns the gesture.

Dean says, "Yeah, well—Come on, let's just pick this up in the morning. We'll check out the house, we'll talk to the family."

"Dean, you saw them, they're devastated. They're not gonna wanna talk to us." Sam says.

"Yeah, you're right. But I think I know who they will talk to." Dean says smirking.

"Who?" I ask him.

"Oh, you'll see." Dean replies getting into the passenger side of the car.

Well, by that reply, I don't think I'm gonna like this. Actually, I can tell you I'm not gonna like this. Oh dear Lord, please don't make me dress as a stripper or any of the sort.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Shoot me now." I say looking at myself in the mirror. I'm dressed head to foot in 'soon-to-be-nun' apparel. "Seriously, hand me that gun."

"It's not that bad." Dean says straightening his jacket. Both he and Sam are dressed as ministers.

"You're not the one who's dressed like this." I say whining.

"Were did you even get these outfits?" Sam asks him.

"I have my connections." Dean says.

This has got to be a sin of some sort. Is there a commandment that says you shall not pretend to be a nun or minister? If there's not, there should be.

"Let's just go." I say walking out of the motel room and to the car. I feel so…weird. Dean and Sam follow closely behind. Once in the car, we head to the Miller's house.

"There could have been another way or something." I say.

"No, this is the best way." Dean says.

The rest of the car ride, no one says a word. It is simply horrible. When we pull onto the Miller's street, there are a bunch of cars parked in or near the driveway.

"Must be having a party." Dean says observing the large amount of cars. Dean parks the car nearby and we walk briskly to the door.

Dean rings the doorbell. No one answers it for a few minutes, but we wait patiently.

"This has got to be a whole new low for us." Sam says. He must feel as awkward about this whole situation too. Dean just smiles at him.

The door swings open and a middle aged man answers it.

"Good afternoon. I'm Father Simmons, this is Father Frehley and Sister Hynde. We work over at St. Augustine's. May we come in?" The man nods and opens the door wider so we can enter. "Thanks." Dean tells him.

"We're very sorry for your loss." Sam says as the man closes the door.

"It's in difficult times like these when the Lord's guidance is most needed." Dean says playing the part too well. Sam and I exchange a worried look.

"Look, if you wanna pitch your whole Lord-has-a-plan thing, fine. But don't pitch it to me. My brother is dead." The man says. The same blonde woman I saw last night walks into the hallway and over hears what Jim's brother said.

"Roger, please." Mrs. Miller says.

The man, apparently Roger, turns to us and says, "Excuse me," and leaves.

"I'm sorry about my brother-in-law. He's just so upset about Jim's death. Would you like some coffee?" Mrs. Miller asks us. She invites us to sit in the living room.

"That'd be great." Dean says.

There many things in life that I hate. Driving being one of the big ones. Coffee is another biggy. I also hate bees and the color yellow. The color yellow is just a weird color, sorry to anyone who likes it.

"Actually, if it's not too much trouble, do you think I could have some tea?" I ask her.

"Sure, it's not a problem." She tells me.

"Thank you." I say to her.

In the living room, we wait for Ms. Miller to return with our drinks. After a few minutes, she returns carrying a tray with coffee and tea on it. We gratefully take out cups and thank her once more.

"It was wonderful of you to stop by. The support of the church means so much right now." She says to us sitting down in the couch across from the one we're sitting on.

"Of course. After all, we are all God's children." Dean says. He's taking this role too seriously. Sam and I both give Dean a strange look.

"Excuse me for a moment." Mss. Miller says to us.

Once Ms. Miller is out of hearing, Dean takes a mini hot dog from the tray and stuffs it into his mouth. A look of pure disgust comes on my face. Sam scoffs at him.

"What?" Dean asks us.

"Just tone it down a little bit, Father." Sam says strictly.

Ms. Miller returns and sits down next to Dean.

Dean asks her with his mouth full (very un-fatherly if you ask me), "So, Ms. Miller, did your husband have a history of depression?"

"Nothing like that. We had our ups and downs, like everyone. But we were happy." She says. Her bottom lip starts to quiver. Suddenly she burst out crying. "I just don't understand how Jim could do something like that."

"I'm so sorry you had to find him like that." I say to her sympathetically.

"Actually, our son, Max—he was the one who found him." Ms. Miller says pointing to a teenaged boy sitting alone in a corner in the next room.

"Do you mind if maybe we go talk to him?" Sam says motioning to the two of us.

"Oh, thank you." Ms. Miller says smiling at us. Sam smiles her at then we get over to Max sitting in the other room.

"Max? Hey, I'm Sam and this Abbie." Sam says we approach the teen. Max just gives us this grimace that I think is supposed to be something like a smile.

"So, what was your dad like?" I ask him.

"Just a normal dad." Max says sadly.

"Yeah? And you live at home now?" Sam asks.

"Yeah. I'm tryin' to save up for school, but it's hard." Max says uncomfortably. A few moments of awkward silence pass, none of really know what to say to the other.

Sam says cautiously, "So, when you found your dad…"

"I woke up. I heard the engine running. I don't know why he did it." Max explains to us.

"I know it's rough. Losing a parent. Especially when you don't have all the answers." Sam tells to Max. But Max doesn't say anything. He just sits there in his chair looking at the ground and not attempting to make any conversation.

"Well, we should leave you be. I'm sure you don't want to talk about it." I say.

"See you around Max." Sam says.

Sam and I walk into the kitchen where there aren't too many people.

"You think he saw something and he doesn't want to talk about it?" I ask.

"No, I think he's just confused." Sam says. "Where'd Dean go?"

"Dunno, maybe he went upstairs." I say. "I thought I heard someone go up there when we were talking to Max."

Sam and I sneak past all of the party guests and head upstairs to look for Dean. As we walk up the stairs we hear someone try and put something away quickly. As we reach the top of the stairs we see Dean.

"You scared the crap outta me." Dean says finishing putting away whatever he was trying to put away carefully.

"So, anything?" Sam asks him.

Dean shakes his head. "Zip."

"Alright, let's get out of here. I feel so dirty." I say. Dean gives me a stern look before we head back down stairs.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Kind of a short chapter, but that's okay. I'll have the last two parts up as soon as I finish them!**

**There was part one of nightmare! What'd ya think? I'd love to know! Please write me a review!!! No flamers please!! So, last nights new episode got me thinking about how I should rewrite season two finale and I got some pretty good ideas cooking up my sleeve. Can't wait for season two to come to DVD for I can re-write those when I finish season one!**


	17. Nightmare Part Two

-1**Nightmare Re-Write Part Two**

Thank you for all the lovely reviews! Onto the second part! I'll upload the third part as soon as I finish it! I'm almost done with it so soon my friends soon!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After saying a quick goodbye to Mrs. Miller and Max, we head back to the motel room. Once changed out of our 'holy' clothes, Sam and I start to do some research about the Miller's house. Dean cleans the knives, guns, etc.

After about an hour, Sam and I have found nothing. Nothing with a capital N.

"So, what do you have?" Dean asks us.

"A whole lot of nothing. Nothing bad has happened to the Miller house since it was built." Sam answers.

"What about the land?"

"No graveyards, battlefields, tribal lands, or any other kind of atrocity on or near the property." I say answering Dean's question.

"Hey, I told you I searched that house up and down. There were no cold spots, no sulfur scent, nada." Dean explains.

"And the family said everything was normal?" Sam says throwing around ideas.

"Well, I mean, if there was a demon or a poltergeist in there, don't you think somebody would've noticed something? I used the infrared thermal scanner, man, there was nothing." Dean says.

"So do you think Jim Miller actually killed himself and the dream was some bizarre coincidence?" I ask them.

"I don't know. But I'm pretty sure that there's nothing supernatural about that house." Dean says.

All of a sudden, I get this killer headache. As the minutes pass by, it gets worse and worse. I start to rub my temples in hope of it getting better. I look over at Sam and notice that he's massaging his temples as well.

"Yeah." Sam says, ignoring the pain and continuing. "Well, you know, maybe, uh—maybe it has nothing to do with the house. Maybe, it's just, uh—gosh—maybe it's connected to Jim in some other way."

Just as Sam says that last sentence, my head feels like it's about to burst open. "Oh God, my head!" I say in pain.

"What's wrong with you?" Dean asks as Sam and I fall to our knees.

"Yeah—my head!" Sam says. Dean rushes over to the two of us and grabs Sam by the shoulders.

"Sam? Abbie? Hey. Hey! What's goin' on? Talk to me." Dean says worried. I look at Dean but I don't see him; I see a bright flash of white light (the same light I saw the night before).

_Roger Miller walks into his kitchen carrying a bag of food he bought earlier. He sets the bag onto the kitchen table and grabs a beer. He starts to drink it when he notices the window open by itself. _

_A black figure passes by but I can't make out what it is. _

_Roger walks over to it and closes and locks it. He turns back around when the window opens yet again, even though it's locked. Roger sets his beer down and tugs on the window. It doesn't a budge one inch. He sticks his head out the window in hopes of finding out why it's stuck. Suddenly, the window slams down on top of Roger's neck; decapitating him. Blood splatters onto the glass. _

A bright white light flashes again and I find myself looking at Dean.

"Sam! Abbie! C'mon talk to me!" Dean says again.

"It's happening again. Something's gonna kill Roger Miller." Sam says.

"We need to get over there _now_/" I say. Sam and I jumped to our feet and the three of us rush out of the motel room, not even checking to see if the door closes behind us. We get into the Impala and speed down to town.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam calls the operator for Roger Miller's address. "Roger Miller. … No, no, just the address, please. … Okay. Thanks." Sam says to the operator. He hangs up and turns to Dean and me and says, "450 West Grove, Apartment 1120."

"You okay?" Dean asks Sam.

"Yeah." Sam says half-heartedly.

"Are you okay Abbie?" Dean asks me.

"I feel sick." I say slowly.

"If you're gonna hurl, I'll pull the car over, you know, 'cause the upholstery—" Dean says somewhat jokingly somewhat not jokingly.

"I'll be okay." I tell him.

"Just drive." Sam says harshly.

"Alright."

"Dean, I'm scared, man. These nightmares weren't bad enough, now we're seein' things when we're awake? And these visions, or whatever, they're getting more intense. And painful." Sam says.

"Come on, man, it'll be alright. You'll be fine." Dean says trying to convince him.

"Yeah? But I just don't see the connection? Why are they dying and why are we seeing them die? What the hell is happening?" I ask them.

"I don't know, but we'll figure it out, okay? We face the unexplainable every single day, this is just another thing." Dean says taking his eyes off the road momentarily and looking at me in the rearview mirror.

"No. It's never been us. It's never been in the family like this. Tell the truth, you can't tell me this doesn't freak you out." Sam says to Dean.

"This doesn't freak me out." Dean says without a second thought.

"I'm not gonna lie, this freaks me out a little bit." I say honestly. And believe me, it does. And I'm sure if this was happening to you, it'd freak you out too.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We reach the Miller apartment before Roger's final hour. We see him walking down the side walk carrying the same bag of groceries that he was in the vision.

"Hey, Roger!" Sam calls to him from inside the car.

"Hey, hold up a second." Dean adds.

"What are you guys, missionaries? Leave me alone." Roger says annoyed.

"Please stop!" I say. Dean parks the car and we get out following Roger up the steps.

"Roger, we're trying to help!" Sam says. Roger just walks into building and closing the door tightly behind him. He turns around and looks at us through the glass in the door.

"I don't want your help." Roger says. He walks away without looking back.

"We're not priests! You've gotta listen to us!" Sam says trying to get his attention.

"Roger, you're in danger!" Dean says but Roger doesn't come back.

"We've got to get in there before…well you know." I say.

"Come on, we'll go around back." Dean says. He starts to run to the alley. Sam and I follow him but, we get stopped by a gate. Dean easily kicks it down; we run down the narrow alley. We find the fire escape that leads to Roger's apartment. We climb flight after flight. After a few minutes of climbing we hear a crashing noise.

"Shit! Climb faster!" I say realizing what just happened. We reach Roger's window within the minute to find Roger's window covered with blood. His head is nowhere to be seen thankfully. I'm not sure if I could handle that site.

Dean takes out three rags and hands two to us. Sam looks sick to his stomach and I can't blame him, so I do I'm sure.

"Here, start wiping down your fingerprints, we don't want the cops to know we were here. Go, go, come on." Dean says bossing us around. I grab mine and start to smear the fingerprints.

Sam doesn't grab his though, he says, "I'm gonna take a look inside." He opens another nearby window and climbs in. He disappears from sight.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After Sam checked out the apartment and Dean and I wiped the fingerprints away, we head back to the car.

"I'm tellin' you, there was nothing in there. There's no signs either, just like the Millers' house." Dean says as we continue to walk to the car.

"I saw something in the vision, like a dark shape. Something was stalking Roger." Sam says.

"Well, whatever it was, we can be sure it's not connected to their house." I say to them.

"No, it's connected to the family itself. So, what do you think we got? A vengeful spirit?" Sam asks.

"Yeah, there's a few that have been known to latch onto families, follow 'em for years." Dean says.

"Banshees." Sam and I say at the same time. It's a weird twin thing.

"Basically like a curse. So, maybe Roger and Jim Miller got involved in something heavy. Something curse-worthy." Dean suggests.

"And now something's out for revenge. And the men in their family are dying. Hey, you think Max is in danger?" Sam says as we get into the car.

"Let's figure it out before he is." Dean says starting the car up.

"Well, I know one thing I have in common with these people." Sam says gloomily.

"What's that?" Dean asks in response.

"Both our families are cursed." Sam says.

"Oh, we're not cursed. At least, I hope not." I say trying to cheer him.

"Yeah, Abbie's right. Our family's not cursed. We just….had our dark spots." Dean says in agreeing with me. Wow, we just agreed on something.

"Our dark spots are pretty dark." Sam says cracking a smile.

"Well, that might be true. But 'dark' is different than cursed." I say.

"You're—dark." Dean says jokingly before driving in the direction of the motel for a quick change.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After doing a quick change into our 'holy' clothes (as I like to call him), we head to the Miller's house. We arrive quickly and knock on the door. Max opens the door and invites us in once more.

"My mom's resting. She's pretty wrecked." Max tells us.

Max leads us to the kitchen to find a ton of casseroles sitting on top of the table. Dean nods in response to Max's comment and says, "Of course."

"So, what's with all the casseroles?" I ask Max.

Max replies, "All these people kept coming with, like, casseroles. I finally had to tell them all to go away. You know, 'cause nothing says "I'm sorry" like a tuna casserole." We all laugh at Max's joke which is surprisingly funny. Max motions for us to sit down at the chairs around the table.

" How you holdin' up?" Sam asks him once we're settled and comfy.

"I'm okay." Max says honestly.

"Your dad and your uncle were close?" Sam asks

"Yeah, I guess. I mean, they were brothers. They used to hang out all the time when I was little." Max says emotionless.

"But not lately much?' I ask him.

"No, it's not that. It's just—we used to be neighbors when I was kid. And we lived across town in this house, and Uncle Roger lived next door, so he was over all the time." Max replies.

"Right. So, how was it in that house when you were a kid?" Sam asks.

"It was fine. Why?" Max says starting to becoming on the defense.

"All good memories? Do you remember anything unusual? Something involving your father and your uncle, maybe?" Dean asks leaning forward in his seat.

Max becomes flustered within the second, he asks harshly, "What do you—why do you ask?"

"Just a question." Dean says, knowing he hit a nerve.

"No. There was nothing. We were totally normal. Happy." Max says returning to his emotionless stat.

"Good. That's good. Well, you must be exhausted. We should take off." Dean says to Max.

"Right. Thanks." Sam says getting up from his seat. Dean and I follow his action.

"See you around Max." I say friendly before we head to the door.

"Yeah."

Outside the house, Dean, Sam and I walk back to the car.

"Man, I hate these clothes." I say.

"We know. Back to our supernatural issues. Nobody's family is totally normal and happy. Did you see when he was talkin' about his old house?" Dean asks.

"Sounded scared." Sam points out.

"Yeah, Max isn't tellin' us everything. I say we go find the old neighborhood, and find out what life was really like at the Millers'." Dean says.

"Sounds good, but please, I want to put normal clothes on." I say to them.

"Yeah, that sounds like a definite plan." Sam says agreeing with me.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After a quick change into dark denim jeans and a gray long sleeved tee, we head over to the Miller's old neighborhood.

"I'll have you know, I feel much better now." I tell Dean and Sam as we get of the car and walk towards a man who must live nearby.

"To tell you the truth, I agree with you." Dean says.

As we reach the neighbor, Sam asks him, "Have you lived in the neighborhood very long?"

The neighbor replies, "Yeah, almost twenty years now. It's nice and quiet. Why, you lookin' to buy?"

"No, no, actually, we were just wondering if you might recall a family that used to live right across the street, I believe." Sam asks.

"Yeah, the Millers. They had a little boy named Max." The neighbor says remembering the Millers'. Something about the way he said that last sentence gave me the creeps.

"Yeah, they do." I say, hoping this will urge him on.

"Yeah, I remember. The brother had the place next door." He pauses then points at the house across from what I assume is the Miller's old house. He then continues, "So, uh, what's this about? That poor kid okay?" He asks us. What does he mean? Is he okay?

"What do you mean?" Sam asks me. Hmm…well, apparently twins think the same thing.

"Well, in my life, I've never seen a child treated like that. I mean, I'd hear Mr. Miller yellin' and throwin' things clear across the street. He was a mean drunk. He used to beat the tar out of Max. Bruises—broke his arm two times that I know of." The neighbor explains to us.

"Really?" I ask.

"This was going on regularly?" Sam adds.

"Practically every day. In fact, that thug brother of his was just as likely to take a swing at the boy, but the worst part was the stepmother. She'd just stand there, checked out, never lifted a finger to protect him. I must have called the police seven or eight times, never did any good." He clarifies for us.

I get another throbbing headache; I glance at Sam to see that he's rubbing his temples.

"Now, you said stepmother?" Dean asks.

"I think his real mom died. Some sort of accident—a car accident, I think." He says. He notices me and Sam, who at this point, we're clutching our heads in order to keep from going insane from the pain. "Are you okay there?" He asks us.

"Yeah, we're fine." Sam says painfully.

"Dean…" I say trailing off. "My head." I finish after taking a few deep breaths.

"Thanks for your time." Dean says nodding to the neighbor. He goes back to his work. Dean helps Sam and myself back to the car.

I don't even remembering reaching the car. All, I remember is the same blinding white light. _Instead of seeing the streets of suburbia, I see the Miller's kitchen. Ms. Miller is cutting up vegetables with a sharp knife. _

_She says to Max tearfully, who until now I didn't realize was standing in the corner, "I don't know what you mean by that. You know I never did anything."_

_Max is also crying. "That's right. You didn't do anything. You didn't stop them, not once!" He says. Ms. Miller starts to back away from the cutting board and towards the opposite wall. The knife that she left behind wiggles a bit then floats up into the air. _

"_How did you—?" She ask as the knife flies towards her, it pins her against the wall. The knife gets so close to her, that it's barely a centimeter away. "Max, please!"_

"_For every time you stood there and watched. Pretending it wasn't happening!" Max says angrily. _

"_I'm sorry!" Ms. Miller says tears streaming down her face. _

"_No, you're not. You just don't want to die. " Max says thrusting the knife through her head sending blood flying onto the wall behind her. Max doesn't do anything, he hardly flinches. _

That scene blacks out and I, once again, see the blinding white light. I come face to face with my older brother staring at me and Sam. I'm leaning against the wheel of the impala.

"Sam! It's Max! It's been Max all along!" I say attempting to get up, but failing. I end up sitting back down resting my head against the car. God, why was this premonition so painful?

"Yeah, we gotta stop him. Dean, help us up." Sam says. Dean reaches both of his arms down and we gratefully grab them. Dean easily hoist us to our feet.

"Come on, we gotta go, like right now." I say. Dean nods his head in agreement.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

What'd ya think? I'd love to know! Please review but no flamers please! Thankies! Next chapter up soon!


	18. Nightmare Part Three

-1

**Nightmare Re-Write Part Three**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Max is doing it. Everything we've been seeing." Sam tells Dean on the car ride over to the Miller household.

"You sure about this?" Dean asks him.

"Yes, definitely." I say confidently.

"How's he pullin' it off?" Dean asks us. How is he doing it?

"I don't know. It looked like telekinesis." Sam explains. Well, that would make sense.

"So, he's psychic? He's a spoon-bender?" Dean asks skeptically.

"Looks that way. But how could we not realize it?" I ask Sam.

Sam answers, "He was there. He was outside of the garage when his dad died, he was in the apartment when his uncle died. These visions, this whole time, I wasn't connecting to the Millers, I was connecting to Max. The thing I don't get is why, man? I guess because we're so alike?"

"Because we're alike? We're nothing alike. Dude, we don't go around killing people." I say.

"The dude's nothing like you." Dean adds.

"I guess I can see what you mean…" I say trailing off in thought. Well, we do have these special 'powers' but other than that.

"Yeah, exactly. See its not that far fetched. We do both have psychic abilities. We're both—" Sam says, but Dean interrupts him.

"Both what? Sam, Max is a monster. He's already killed two people, and now he's gunnin' for a third." Dean says.

"I can understand what Max went through…" I say.

"The beatings. To want revenge on those people, I'm sorry, man, I hate to say it, but it's not that insane." Sam tells him.

"Yeah, but it doesn't justify murdering your entire family." Dean says.

"No, it doesn't, but still." I say. "

"Dean…" Sam says, but Dean interupts him.

"He's no different than anything else we've hunted. Alright, we've gotta end him." He says pulling the car over the edge of the road and turning it off.

"We're not gonna kill Max." Sam says.

"Then what? I hand him over to the cops and say, 'Lock him up, officer, he kills with the power of his mind.'" Dean says mockingly.

"Dean, we can not kill him." I tell him.

"Forget it. No way, man." Sam adds.

"Sam…"

"Dean. He's a person. We can talk to him. Hey, promise me you'll follow our lead on this one." Sam says to Dean.

Dean stares ahead for a moment before saying, "Alright, fine. But I'm not lettin' him hurt anybody else." Dean reaches into the glove compartment and pulls out a hand gun.

"Promise me one thing." I say to Dean while getting.

"What?" He says doing the same.

"Don't walk around with the gun in your hand. At least put it in your pants or something."

"Abbie's got a point." Sam says as we walk up to the door.

"Fine." Dean says putting the gun into his pants. Yes, I realize this sounds strange, but it doesn't look strange. And plus, its not a good idea to have a gun in your hand when someone is hostile.

"Should we knock?" I ask as we reach the door.

"No, let's just go in." Sam says.

I turn the doorknob but its locked. "Um…. Now what?" I ask Sam and Dean.

"I have a solution." Dean says smirking. Dean positions himself a little ways away from the door.

"What are you gonna do?" Sam asks.

Dean doesn't reply. Instead, he flashes us his famous smile. He jumps at the door and successfully kicks it down. Sam and I rush through the door with Dean close behind.

Just as in our vision, Max and Mrs. Miller are in the kitchen. I notice the knife on the cutting board moves a little, but it stops as soon we Max realizes who we are.

"Fathers? Sister?" A confused Mrs.Miller asks.

"What are you doing here?" Max asks angrily.

"Uh, sorry to interrupt." Dean says politely.

"Max, do you think we could talk to you?" I ask him.

"Just for a minute." Sam adds.

"About what?" Max questions.

"It's—it's private. I wouldn't wanna bother your mother with it. We won't be long at all, though. I promise." Sam answers. Max gives his step-mother a death glare or I guess you could say his look says 'I'll be back'. Creepy.

"Okay." Max says reluctantly.

"Great." Sam says with a smile.

I smile at Max and put my hand on his shoulder. I think I did that because I didn't want him to think we were on to him. Dean opens the door for us to go outside, but Max sees the gun sticking out of Dean's jeans. A furious look appears on Max's face. The door suddenly slams shut, along with all the windows.

"You're not priests!" Max yells at us.

Dean quickly pulls out the gun at aims it at Max. But Max, just as quickly, grabs the gun from Dean using his telekinesis powers. It drops to the floor; Max bends down and picks it up. He points it at the three of us.

"Max, what's happening?!" Mrs. Miller asks confused.

"Shut up!" He screams at her.

"What are you doing?!" She asks him. Max jerks his head and Mrs. Miller is thrown into the counter. She collapses to the floor.

"I said shut up!" He screams again.

"Max, clam down!" Sam and I say at the same time.

"Who are you?!" He asks us.

"We're here to help." I say calmly.

"We just wanna talk to you." Sam says.

"Yeah, right, that's why you brought this!" He yells.

"That was a mistake, alright? So was lying about who we were, but no more lying, Max, okay? Just, please—just hear us out." Sam pleads.

"About what?" Max asks his voice calming down a lot.

"Max, we saw you do it; we saw you do it all. Sam and I saw you kill your dad and uncle _before_ it happened." I explain to him.

"What?" Max asks me.

"We're having visions, Max. About you." Sam answers for me.

"You're crazy." Max tells us.

"Are we? Max, we've seen what you can do." I accuse him. How can we be crazy when all we see is the future. I mean, we don't kill people we don't like. There _is_ a difference.

"Abbie, it's okay." Sam says to me. He then turns to Max and says, "So, you weren't gonna launch a knife at your stepmom?" He pauses to point to his eye, then continues, "Right here? Is it that hard to believe, Max? Look what you can do. Max, we were drawn here, alright? I think we're here to help you."

"No one can help me!" Max yells at us, tears brimming his eyes.

"Let us try. We want to help, we really do. You just have to trust us." I say to him, my composure coming back to me.

"We'll just talk. We'll get Dean and Alice out of here." Sam adds.

"Nuh-uh. No way." Dean says, speaking up.

"Dean…" I say quietly. Sam holds up his index finger as if to say 'Shut up!". The light fixture above our heads starts to shake.

"Nobody leaves this house!" Max says violently.

"And nobody has to, alright? They'll just—they'll just go upstairs." Sam says trying to reason with him.

"Sam, I'm not leavin' you alone with him." Dean says firmly. If he wants this to go well he is.

"Yes, you are." Sam says under his breath to Dean. He must have been thinking the same thing.

"Max, you're in charge, we all know that. We won't do anything unless you want us too." I say to Max.

"Give us five minutes and we'll help you. I'm talkin' five minutes here, man." Sam finishes.

"Sam. Abbie." Dean says definitely again. Sam holds up his index finger again. Um…ok then. This time, I'm not sure why he does it. Any guesses?

Max thinks about our offer for a few moments, then says, "Five minutes." The light fixture above us stops shaking. "Go." Max says to Dean.

Dean moves into the kitchen and gently shakes Mrs. Miller awake. She groans slightly, which is understandable. The woman was thrown against a counter and hard. Dean picks her up and carries her bridle style upstairs.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the living, Sam and I sit down in the same spots we were only a few days ago and Max sits across from us. He stands a letter opener/knife thing on the tip of its blade. When he moves his hand away, he stays standing upright. I'm not gonna lie, this looks pretty sweet.

"Look, I can't begin to understand what you went through." Sam says sympathetically to Max.

Max's eye are figuratively glued to the knife. "That's right, you can't." He says sadly.

"I know that you've been scarred emotionally and physically, but this can't go on." I say gently to him.

"Max, this has to stop." Sam says as gently as I did, but also firm at the same time.

"It will. After my stepmother." Max says darkly, his eyes still looking at the knife.

"No. You need to let her go." Sam says.

"Why?" Max says as the knife begins to spin.

"Did she beat you? Hurt you in anyway?" I ask him raising an eyebrow.

"No. But she never tried to save me, she's a part of it, too." Max answers

"Look, what they did to you, what they all did to you, growing up—they deserve to be punished." Sam says, partially agreeing with him.

"Growing up? Try last week." Max says angrily. He stands up and pulls his shirt up to reveal a very large black and blue bruise across his stomach. He also has several cuts. Eessh, that looks like it hurts.

"Max…I'm sorry." I say truthfully.

"My dad still hit me, just in places people wouldn't see it. Old habits die hard, I guess." He says as he sits back down.

Sam is just as stunned as I am. He stutters out, "I'm sorry." The knife begins to spin faster.

"When I first found out I could move things, it was a gift. My whole life I was helpless. But now I had this. So, last week, Dad gets drunk—first time in a long time. And he beats me to hell—first time in a long time. And then I knew what I had to do." Max explains to us, tears brimming his eyes yet again.

"Why didn't you just leave?" Sam asks him. The letter opens stops spinning and falls over. Sam and I both jump a little.

"It wasn't about getting away—just knowing that they'd still be out there. It was about not being afraid. When my dad used to look at me, there was hate in his eyes. Do you know what that feels like?" Max asks us.

No, I guess I don't. Dad never felt that way towards me and Sam, though he did have the right too if you look at it. I mean, she did die trying to save us.

"No." Sam and I answer at the same time.

"He blamed me for everything. For his job, for his life, for my mom's death." Max tells us.

"But why would he blame you for mom's death?" I ask him.

"Because she died in my nursery. While I was asleep in my crib." Whoa, hold up a minute. Died in his nursery. That sounds like what happened to us. I look over at Sam; his eyes are wide. He looks at me, I nod in recognition. "As if that makes it my fault." Max finishes.

"She died in your nursery?" Sam asks.

"Yeah. There was a fire. And he'd get drunk and babble on like she died in some insane way. He said that she burned up. Pinned to the ceiling." Max says, glancing up the ceiling.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

You know, sometimes I just wish I could speak with my mind using telepathy. If I could, I'd say to Sam, 'What the F?'. But, since I can't, I don't say anything. I'm just speechless.

"Listen to me, Max. What your dad said about what happened to your mom—it's real." Sam tells Max.

"What?" Max asks confused.

Snapping back to my senses, I answer, "It happened to our mom. Above our nursery, above our cribs."

"Our dad saw her on the ceiling." Sam finishes. We've been finishing each others sentences more and more lately. We really need to get a life.

"Then your dad must have been as drunk as mine." Max concludes.

"Our dad was sober. It really happened." I say.

"It's the same thing, Max. The same thing killed our mothers." Sam says.

"That's not possible." Max says.

"This must be why we've been having visions during the day. Why they're getting more intense. 'Cause you, and me and Abbie, we must be connected in some way. Your abilities—they started six, seven months ago, right? Out of the blue?" Sam asks.

"How'd you know that?" Max asks.

"Because that's when our 'powers', or whatever you'd like to call them, started. Yours are way more advanced than ours but, still. It has to mean something big, right? We're chosen for something, it has to be." I explain.

"Chosen for what?" Max asks.

"I don't know. But Dean, Abbie and I—my brother, sister and I, we're hunting for your mom's killer. And we can find answers. Answers that can help us both. But you gotta let us go. You gotta let your stepmother go." Sam says. Well, I guess more like pleads.

Max looks thoughtful, like he's actually considering what we're talking about. But, his expression turns cold again, and shakes his head furiously.

"No. What they did to me… I still have nightmares! I'm still scared all the time, like I'm just waiting for their next beating! I'm just tired of being scared. If I do this, it'll be over!" Max says getting up from his spot on the couch and walking toward the stairs.

"Sam!" I say.

"Yeah, I know." Sam says, knowing what I'm saying. We both rush towards Max. We block his way.

"Max, don't you get it? It won't end! These nightmares won't end from killing your step mom." I say.

"Its just more pain. And it makes you as bad as them. Max, you don't have to go through all this by yourself." Sam says.

Max stares at us and then slowly says, "I'm sorry."

"What?" I ask confused.

My question is suddenly answered as quickly as I ask. Sam and I get flung into a closet and the door is slammed shut. Something is moved in front of the door blocking it.

"No, Max! No! Max!" Sam and I yell at him through the door. We pound on it but it seems that Max has already gone upstairs.

"Great. Max is gone and we can't fricking get out! God damnit!" I yell kicking the door. "Shit, that hurt." I say, sitting down with my back against the wall.

"It's okay…Dean'll take…take of it. Do you feel that?" Sam asks, rubbing his temples. I suddenly feel like my head is being split open.

"Yeah…I do." I say before seeing a blinding white light.

_In the upstairs of the Miller house, Dean is cleaning Mrs. Miller's forehead. The door to the bedroom in which they are in open by itself. Max walks in and the door closes behind him. _

_Dean gets up and walks towards him, but he's thrown against the wall. As he's getting gup, Max pulls out the gun that Dean had brought into the house earlier. Max points at Mrs. Miller._

"Max!" She yells. He lets go of the gun, but instead of it dropping, it continues to hover in the air, no doubt due to his telekinesis powers. "No, Max!" Mrs. Miller yells again.

Dean stars to move, but the gun re-points itself and is now aiming at Dean.   
_  
"Stay back. It's not about you." Max says, he's voice shaking._

"_If you wanna kill her, you gotta go through me first." Dean says heroically. _

"_Okay." Max says. The trigger pulls in a heartbeat and Dean is shot directly in the forehead. The wall behind Dean is covered with my brothers blood. He falls to the floor, dead before he hits it. _

Another flash of blinding white light, and I see Sam sweating and breathing hard.

"Sam! We can't let that happen!" I say as he snaps back to reality.

"I know, but what can we do? Damnit, no! No!" He yells hitting his fist against the door of the closet.

There's a loud skidding sound outside the door. I cautiously push the door. It moves open.

"How the hell did you do that?" I ask him.

"I have no idea. We'll worry about it later, we have to save Dean now." Sam says.

We both rush up the stairs, our legs carrying us as fast as we they'll go. Since when did these stairs belong so long?

As we reach the top, we take a sharp turn and burst through Mrs. Miller's bedroom door.

Max is about to 'pull' the trigger to the gun, but we stop him.

"Max! Don't! His our brother! Please, let us help you." I beg.

"Max, we can help you, alright? But this—what you're doing—it's not the solution. It's not gonna fix anything." Sam also begs.

Max gives us one of his weird famous stares, then he says, "You're right." I smile slightly, glad that he's come to his senses; Sam smiles too.

Suddenly, Max points the gun towards himself and shoots himself in the head. He falls to the ground.

"No!" Sam yells.

"Oh my God! Max!" I yell too, but it's way too late. Max Miller is dead.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

About an hour later, the local police are investigating what went down. Currently, they are questioning Mrs. Miller.

"Max attacked me. He threatened me with a gun." Mrs. Miller says. I can tell she's still shaking up. Though, I'm not gonna lie, I'm a little shaken too. I wasn't expecting that.

"And these three?" The police officer asks gesturing to us.

"They're….family friends. I called them as soon as Max arrived, I was scared." Mrs. Miller says. Tears start to well up in her eyes and her voice cracks. "They tried to stop him. They fought for the gun." She says.

"The girl fought for the gun?" He asks sypetically.

I was about to say something, but Sam cleared his throat as if to say, 'No, I wouldn't'.

"Yes, that's right." Mrs. Miller answers.

"Where did Max get the gun?" The police officers asks.

"I don't know! He showed up with it, and…" Mrs. Miller says but stops halfway unable to go on.

"It's alright, Mrs. Miller." The police officers says.

"I've lost everyone!" Mrs. Miller sobs on.

"Okay. We'll give you a call if we have any further questions." The policemen says to yes.

"Thanks, officer." Dean says to the officer. He turns to me and Sam and says, "Come on." We nod to Mrs. Miller, I give her a smile, and we leave.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"If I just said somethin' else. Gotten through to him somehow." Sam says as we walk to the car. I think he was mentally kicking himself.

I put my hand on his shoulder in a comforting manner. "Don't be that way. There was nothing we could have done."

"Are you sure?" Sam asks.

"Yes, I am sure." I say confidently.

"And besides, don't do this to yourself." Dean says.

"Do what?" Sam asks him.

"Torture yourself. It wouldn't have mattered what you said, Max was too far gone." Dean answers.

"When I think about how he looked at me, man, right before—should've done something." Sam says.

"I know what you mean, but honestly, I'm not sure there was anything we could've done." I tell him.

"Come on, man, you risked your life; both of your lives. I mean, yeah, maybe if we had gotten there twenty years earlier." Dean says.

"Well, I'll tell you one thing—we're lucky we had Dad." Sam says as we stop at the car.

I can tell Dean is thoroughly surprised at this comment. I'm a little surprised too. Dean says, "I never thought I'd hear you say that."

"Yeah, I know. Who are you and what have you done with my twin brother?" I joke.

Sam chuckles a little, but then continues, "Well, he could've gone a whole 'nother way after Mom. A little more tequila, a little less demon-hunting, and we would've had Max's childhood. All things considered, we turned out okay… thanks to him."

"All things considered." Dean says after a long pause. He gets in the car. Sam and I follow in pursuit.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I've been thinking." Sam says once we're back the motel.

"Well, that's never a good thing." Dean says jokingly.

"He's college boy! He has to think!" I add.

"Thanks. But I'm serious. I've been thinking—why would this demon, or whatever it is, why would it kill Mom and Jessica and Max's mother, you know, what does it want?"

"He's a demon. Enough said." I say.

"Well, you think maybe it was after us? After Max and us?" He asks gesturing to me and him.

"Why would you think that?" Dean asks.

"Well, think about it. Max had powers, Sam and I have powers. Maybe there's an alternative motive."

"If it wanted you, it would've just taken you, okay? This is not your fault. It's not about you." Dean states.

"Then what is it about?" Sam asks.

"It's about that damn thing that did this to our family. The thing that we're gonna find, the thing that we're gonna kill. And that's all." Dean says plainly.

"Who knows, there might be something else." I say.

"Oh, jeez, what?" Dean asks sarcastically.

"When Max locked me in that closet, that big cabinet against the door… I moved it." Sam says.

"You've got a little bit more upper body strength than I give you credit for." Dean says.

"No, it like moved, like Max did. It was pretty amazing. I wonder if I can do anything like that." I say. I stare intently at the bathroom door. To an outsider, it might look like I'm constipated. The door doesn't budge. "Dang. Maybe I have other powers." I say. I think talk (yes it is possible) to Dean, 'Can you hear me now?'.

"Abbie, what the heck is your voice doing in my head? Creepy." Dean says quietly to himself.

"Wait, what did you say Dean?" I ask him.

"I heard your voice...in my head. Please stay out, you really don't want to be in there." Dean says.

"Oh sweet! I can talk to people through my mind! Awesome!!!!!!!" I yell happily.

"So how did you move the cabinet?" Dean asks.

"I have no idea." Sam says honestly.

"Maybe its because you didn't want Dean to die like in our vision." I suggest.

"Yeah, maybe…" Sam says trailing off.

"Oh. Right." Dean says awkwardly. He grabs a spoon and holds it up to Sam. "Bend this."

"I can't turn it on and off, Dean." Sam says, with a hint of pissed-off-ness.

Dean sit's the spoon down on the table next to him. He says, "Well, I'm sure it won't happen again."

"Yeah, maybe. Aren't you worried, man, aren't you worried that I could turn into Max or something?" Sam asks our older brother.

"Yeah, that would kinda suck like big time. But you won't. Cause if you do, I might. And that would suck too." I say somewhat jokingly and somewhat seriously.

"Nope, you won't. No way. You know why?" Dean says.

"No. Why?" Sam and I ask at the same time.

"'Cause you've got one advantage that Max didn't have." Dean says.

"Dad? Because Dad's not here, Dean." Sam replies.

Dean smiles while he says, "No. Me. As long as I'm around, nothing bad is gonna happen to you."

"Aww, Dean. That's so touching." I say, touching my heart.

"Yeah, I know. I bet you didn't expect that, did ya? Now then, I know what we need to do about your premonitions. I know where we have to go." Dean tells us.

"Where?"

"Vegas." Dean answers. He flashes us his famous smile again. Sam scoffs at his response and walks out of the motel room to the car. "What? Come on, man. Craps table. We'd clean up." Dean yells after him.

"You are definitely one of a kind bro." I say walking out after Dean.

"Yeah, I know." He replies closing the door.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Okay, sorry this took sooo dang long. But, with finals and tryouts soon, I've been super busy. Now that schools out, I have more time so yay for the readers! Please tell me what you thought! No flamers though!**


	19. Shadow Part One

**Shadow Re-Write Part One**

So, we're nearing the end of season one(fic-wise anyway). Very soon, my lovely readers! So, that either means that someone needs to start posting online scripts or…. I have to wait until season two comes out on DVD. Whatever comes first.

I think I might only do 4 or 5 more episodes out of season one!

So, here's shadow.

Oh, since Abbie can talk to people through her mind, words that are bolded will be Abbie's think-talking to people.

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural or any of the characters you recognize (If I did, Sam Winchester would be mine…).

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam, Dean, and I get out of the Impala in the wonderful city that is known as Chicago. We're dressed as employees of an alarm system company. Now, you're probably wondering why the heck we would randomly be dressed as an alarm system company employees. I'll tell ya; A few days ago, Sam read in the newspaper that some girl was killed without signs of how an intruder got in or out. The alarm was armed and on, and it was on when she died. No signs, sounds like something supernatural to me.

Dean goes around to the trunk of the car and pulls out a tool box. He looks royally pissed off.

"All right. This is the place." Sam says stating the obvious.

"You know, I've gotta say Dad, Abbie, and me did just fine without these stupid costumes. I feel like a high school drama dork." Dean says with a frown placed on his face.

"I like the costumes. They're fun." I say as my two brothers and me walk towards the apartment building.

"You're just not normal." Dean says joking around. I stick out my tongue at him. Dean shrugs it off and, as if he remembered something, he smiles and says to Sam,

"What was that play that you did? What was it – Our Town. Yeah, you were good, it was cute."

I chuckle at the memory Dean just brought up. To be honest with you, Sam was horrible. But what kind of brother would Dean be if he didn't tell him he did good?

"Look, you wanna pull this off or not?" Sam asks rhetorically. I think he must have remembered the play and his 'good' acting skills.

"I'm just sayin', these outfits cost hard-earned money, okay?" Dean says.

"Whose?" I ask him.

"Ours. You think credit card fraud is easy?" Dean says as he opens the door to the building.

"We have real credit cards?" I whisper-ask Sam.

"Um, I don't think so." He whispers back.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After some easy persuasion from Dean, the landlady takes us up the apartment so we can quote 'fix the problem' unquote.

"Thanks for lettin' us look around." Sam says. I think he's still a little disgusted by Dean's persuasion if you catch my drift.

"Well, the police said they were done with the place, so…." She says taking us into the some apartment. Dean shuts the door behind us as soon as we're all in. Dean taps me on the shoulder and points the broken chain on the door.

The landlady takes us into the living room to find that there's blood covering everything insight.

"You said you were with the alarm company?" She questions us.

"Yes ma'am." I reply with a friendly smile. Sell the act, that's what you gotta do.

"Well, no offense, but your alarm's about as useful as boobs on a man." She says honestly. It was funny but it wasn't the appropriate time to laugh. Sam, Dean, and I exchange a look. We're all thinking the same thing; please get out so we can investigate.

"Well, that's why we're here. To see what went wrong and stop it from happening again." Dean says ignoring the look that Sam and I still sharing.

"Now, ma'am, you found the body?" Sam asks snapping his attention back to the landlady.

"Yeah." She replies.

"Immediately after it happened?" I ask her.

"No. Few days later. Meredith's work called—she hadn't shown up. I knocked on the door. That's when I noticed the smell." The landlady says with a look of disgust on her face.

"Any windows open? Any sign of break-in?" Dean asks her.

"No, windows were locked, front door was bolted. Chain was on the door, we had to cut it just to get in." She replies.

**Well, that explains that, **I think-talk to Dean. He nods his head agreeing with me.

"And the alarm was still on?" I ask her.

"Like I said, bang-up job your company's doin'." She replies.

"Mmhmm. You see any overturned furniture, broken glass, signs of struggle?" Dean asks her.

She shakes her head no and then replies, Everything was in perfect condition… except Meredith."

"What was Meredith like?" I ask.

"Meredith was all over. In pieces. The guy who killed her must have been some kind of a whackjob. But I tell you, if I didn't know any better, I'd have said a wild animal did it." She explains. Sam, Dean, and I share another 'get out of here' look.

"Ma'am, do you mind if we take some time? Give this place a once-over?" Sam asks her finally.

"Oh, well, go right ahead. Knock yourself out." She says before she leaves the room and closing the door behind her.

"Thank the Lord! I thought she'd never leave!" I say happily. "Yeah, I know. Okay, let's et to work." Sam says.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------About an half hour later, after we did a 'once-over' as Sam calls it, we didn't find anything. I pull Dean's homemade EMF meter out of the tool box and start to scan the apartment.

"So, a killer walks in and out of the apartment—no weapons, no prints, nothin'." Dean says.

"I'm tellin' ya, the minute I found that article, I knew this was our kind of gig." Sam replies.

"Yeah, it does seem like something up our alley." I add. The EMF meter in my hand starts to beep frantically.

"Interesting." I say quietly.

"I think I agree with you." Dean says to us.

"So, you talked to the cops?" Sam asks Dean.

"Uh, yeah." Dean answers. He pauses to smirk. He continues by saying, "I spoke to Amy, a, uh, charming, perky officer of the law.""Ugh, do I even wanna ask?" I ask him. Dean just smirks again.

"Yeah? What'd you find out?" Sam asks him cautiously.

"Well, she's a Sagittarius. She loves tequila, I mean…wow. Oh, and

she's got this little tattoo…" Dean says dreamily.

"Dean!" Sam and I yell at him, not wanting to hear the rest. "Get on with what you found out." I tell him.

"What? Yeah. Uh, nothin' we don't already know. Except for one thing they're keepin' out of the papers." Dean says.

"Hm?" Sam asks. Well, sorta asks. He never really asked a question, but by his 'hm' he meant, what are you talking about?

"Meredith's heart was missing." Dean answers.

"Her heart?" Sam asks.

"Yeah. Her heart." Dean says.

"Her heart?" I ask just for clearance.

"Yes, just like I just said, her heart." Dean repeats somewhat annoyed.

"So, what do you think did it to her?" Sam asks.

"Well, the landlady said it looked like an animal attack. Maybe it was—werewolf?" Dean suggests. "It can't be that." I start."The lunar cycle's not right. Plus, if it was a creature, it would've left some kind of trace. It's probably a spirit." Sam finishes for me.

Dean notices something on the floor. "See if you can find any masking tape around."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After finding the masking tape in a drawer, Dean was busy connecting the blood stains on the floor.

"Ever see that symbol before?" Sam asks us.

"Never." Dean says once he's finished.

"Me neither." Sam says nodding his head."It looks familiar." I say. Dean and Sam give me a weird look. "What? I read a lot." I tell them with a small shrug.----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Once we're finished at the apartment (I just thought I should mention that we didn't fine anything other than the word symbol), we head to a local bar. Dean heads in before Sam and I. Dean makes a beeline for the bar. By the time that we enter, Dean's already flirting it up.Sam and I sit down at a table and are quietly talking about what the sign of blood means. Dean, only minutes later, joins us at our table. Sam pulls out Dad's journal is causally flipping through it.

"I talked to the bartender." Dean says happily. I think he's a little buzzed."Did you now?" I ask him with a cocked eyebrow."Yeah, I did." He says smiling brightly.

"Did you get anything? Besides her number?" Sam asks him harshly.

"Dude, I'm a professional. I'm offended that you would think that." Dean says. Sam and I give him a knowing look. "All right, yeah." Dean chuckles and hold up a napkin with her number on it.

"You mind doin' a little bit of thinking with your upstairs brain, Dean?" Sam asks. I laugh at Sam's question. What? It was funny.

"Huh? Look, there's nothing to find out. I mean, Meredith worked here, she waited tables, everyone here was her friend. Everybody said she was normal. She didn't do or say anything weird before she died, so—what about that symbol, you find anything?" Dean tells him.

"Nope, nothing. It wasn't in Dad's journal or in any of the usual books. I just have to dig a little deeper, I guess." Sam says.

"Well, there was a first victim, right? Before Meredith?" Dean asks."Right." I say pulling out a newspaper clipping from Sam's messenger bag. "His name was Ben Swardstorm. Nice name eh?" I joke. Neither Sam or Dean laugh. "Anyway, he was found in his town house last month, in the same condition as Meredith. The door was locked and the alarm on. Sounds like the same thing." I say scanning over the article.

"Is there any connection between the two of them?" Dean asks. Sam grabs the newspaper clipping from me. "Not that I can tell—I mean, not yet, at least. Ben was a banker, Meredith was a waitress. They never met, never knew anyone in common—they were practically from different worlds." Sam says after looking the article over once more.

"So, to recap, the only successful intel we've scored so far is the bartender's phone number." Dean says.

"No, Dean that would be you." I say to him.

"Yeah, well, what can I say?" He says smirking. Sam chuckles a bit at the two of us. Sam scans the room and notices something at the other side.

"What?" Dean asks. Sam gets up and walks away, ignoring him.

"Sam?" I ask.

Sam continues to walk away. He reaches another table, where a young woman with short blonde hair is seated with her back to him. He puts his hand on her shoulder, and she turns around. Sam looks shocked from where I can see.

"Meg?"

Dean and I look at each other with confused look. "Who's that?" I ask him.

"I don't know. Let's go find out." Dean says as we get up. We walk across the bar. We stop once we reach Sam's side.

Dean clears his throat loudly, but he gets ignored.

"You're from Chicago?" Sam asks Meg.

"No, Massachusetts—Andover. Gosh, Sam, what are the odds we'd run into each other?" Meg asks him. So, they've met before.

"Yeah, I know, I thought I'd never see you again." Sam says.

"Well, I'm glad you were wrong." She says flirting a bit. Something about this girl just not sit right with me. Dean clears his throat again, louder this time.

"Dude, cover your mouth." Meg says harshly.

"Yeah, um, I'm sorry, Meg. This is, uh—this is my brother, Dean. And that's my twin sister Abbie." Sam says introducing us to her.

"This is Dean?" Meg asks surprised.

"Yeah." Sam says.

"So, you've heard of me?" Dean asks with a smile.

"Oh, yeah. I've heard of you. Nice…the way you treat your brother like luggage." Meg acuses him. Dean looks confused. Hell, I'm sure I look confused, what she talking about?

"Sorry?" Dean asks.

"Why don't you let him do what he wants to do? Stop dragging him over God's green earth." Meg asks.

"Meg, it's all right." Sam says. The four of us just kind of sit there (or stand in Dean and I's case) not really saying anything.

"Okay, awkward. I'm gonna get a drink now." Dean says walking away. I decide to sit down next to Sam.

"Sam, I'm sorry. It's just—the way you told me he treats you...if it were me, I'd kill him." Meg says.

"It's all right. He means well." Sam replies.

"Well, we should hook up while you're in town." Meg says to him."Okay, this is were I take my leave. Next to meet you Meg." I say walking away. Its gross enough that Dean 'hooks up', but Sam? My twin brother Sammy? Weird.I head over to where Dean is standing at the bar. I order a beer before taking a seat next to Dean."What was that about?" He asks me."How am I supposed to know? I left before anything interesting was said. I left when she said 'lets hook up' or something along those lines." I say with a disgusted look."Oh yeah? Wait-ago Sammy." Dean says with a smirk before downing the rest of his drink. He orders another one. Once he gets it, he drinks half of it quickly"I don't know, man. Something about that chick doesn't click with me. I don't know, call it a woman's intuition or something." I say. Dean finishes his drink and orders another one. "Dean, maybe, you should slow down on the drinking, you gonna be okay to drive?" I ask him."Yeah, I'll be fine. I can hold my liquor." He says."Okay, whatever you say." I say as Sam walks up to us. "You ready to go?" I ask him."Yeah, let's get out of here." He asks. Dean downs the whole drink and gets up. He's a little wobbly, but he's still able to walk. ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------So, please tell what you think! I'd love to know. No flamers though, no one wants to read something that you've hard worked on say it sucks. Please review!


	20. Shadow Part Two

**Shadow Re-Write Part Two**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

As we walk to the Impala, Dean asks, "Who the hell was she?"

"I don't really know. I only met her once. Meeting up with her again? I don't know, it's weird." Sam says.

"And what was she saying? I treat you like luggage? What, were you bitchin' about me to some chick?" Dean asks angrily.

"Look, I'm sorry, Dean. It was when we had that huge fight when I was in that bus stop in Indiana. But that's not important, just listen…" Sam begins, but Dean cuts him off.

"Well, is there any truth to what she's saying? I mean, am I keeping you against your will, Sam?" He asks. "Dean, calm down." I tell him.

"No, of course not. Now, would you listen?" Sam asks.

"What?" Dean replies.

"I think there's somethin' strange going on here." Sam says.

"Yeah, tell me about it. She wasn't even that into me." Dean says, a smile gracing his lips. "He means, something up our alley, ding dong." I say.

"Why do you say that?" Dean asks stumbling a little over nothing. Holds his liquor, my ass.

"I met Meg weeks ago, literally on the side of the road. And now, I run into her in some random Chicago bar? I mean, the same bar where a waitress was slaughtered by something supernatural? You don't think that's a little weird?" Sam asks.

"I don't know, random coincidence. It happens." Dean says."Yeah, but not to us." I say. Sam nods, agreeing with me.

"Look, I could be wrong, I'm just sayin' that there's something about this girl that I can't quite put my finger on." Sam says. Dean smirks at his comment.

"Well, I bet you'd like to. I mean, maybe she's not a suspect, maybe you've got a thing for her, huh?" Dean says. Sam rolls his eyes. "Maybe you're thinkin' a little too much with your upstairs brain, huh?" Dean continues. He points to his head and grins.

"Do me a favor. Check and see if there's really a Meg Masters from Andover, Massachusetts, and see if you can't dig anything up on that symbol on Meredith's floor." Sam asks becoming quite serious again.

"What are you gonna do?" I ask him.

"I'm gonna watch Meg."

Dean laughs as he says, "Yeah, you are."

"I just wanna see what's what. Better safe than sorry." Sam says.

"All right, you little pervert."

"Dude."

"I'm goin', I'm goin'." Dean says as he walks towards the car."You know Dean, maybe Sam should take the car. You're not so steady." I say to him."I'm fine." Dean says."No, you're not. Just let him take the car, okay?""Fine." Dean says, tossing Sam the car keys. Sam mouths a 'thank you'. I nod and push Dean towards the motel.

Back at the motel room, Dean's researching Meg and I'm researching the symbol. For once, I actually get the laptop. Score one for Abbie! Anyway, about 15 minutes into the researching, Dean lets out a loud sigh.

"My head kills!" Dean says rubbing his temples.

"It's called a hang-over Dean." I say looking away from the computer. To be honest with you, I haven't checked my email in forever. But, it wasn't surprising I didn't have any; I have no friends.

"Dean Andrew Winchester does not get 'hang-over's'."

"Apparently you do. You must have over did it." I say.

"Must you talk so loudly?" Dean asks.

"I'm talking normally, take an aspirin or something." I suggest.

"Do we have any?"

"No.""What good are you?"

I ignore Dean's comment and go back to 'researching'. After five minutes of staring at my inbox, I actually go back researching. Do you know how hard it is to search a symbol. Its not like you can type it in.

"Did you find anything?" I yell to Dean with an playful smirk on my face.

"I hate you. Yes I did, you?" Dean says.

"Yeah, I did. It's pretty intense. We should call Sam to let him know." I say going back down to normal voice level.

Dean pulls out his phone and dials Sam's number. Sam's phone rings a few times before I hear Sam's voice come through the speaker.

"Let me guess. You're lurkin' outside that poor girl's apartment, aren't you?" Dean asks. He pauses, before giving him an 'mmhmm'.

"You've got a funny way of showin' your affection." Dean says after listening to Sam. "Hey, put him on speaker." I say to Dean. He nods and clicks a button, I can now clearly hear my twin brothers voice.

"Did you find anything on her or what?"

"Sorry, man, she checks out. There is a Meg Masters in the Andover phonebook. I even pulled up her high school photo. Now, look, why don't you go knock on her door and, uh, invite her to a poetry reading, or whatever it is you do, huh?""Sam, don't listen to him." I say.

"Trust me, I'm not. What about the symbol? Any luck?" Sam asks."Yeah, I found something. It's Zoroastrian. Very, very old, like so old its two thousnd years older than Christ. It's a sigil for a Daeva." I say looking over the research.

"What's a Daeva?" Sam asks.

"It translates to 'demon of darkness'" Dean says before I can answer.

"Dude?!"

"What? I read." Dean says answering my dude.

"Anyway, Zoroastrian demons, they're beastly, they're vicious. I guess you could say they're the demonic pit bulls." I say.

"How'd you figure that out?" Sam asks."Internet." I say. "Here's the thing—these Daevas, they have to be summoned, conjured."

"So, someone's controlling it?" Sam asks.

"Yeah, that's what I'm sayin'. And, from what I gather, it's pretty risky business, too. These suckers tend to bite the hand that feeds them. And, uh, the arms, and torsos." Dean says. And he calls Sam weird. At least Sam knows useful knowledge."Dean, how do you know this?" I ask him."Does it matter?" He asks. "Moving on…" I say.

"So, what do they look like?" Sam asks."Not sure on that one. But, no one has seen them for a couple of millennia." I say.Dean adds, "Someone really knows their stuff. I think we've got a major player in town. Now, why don't you go give that girl a private strip-o-gram?" Dean asks him casually.

"Bite me." Sam says.

"No, bite her. Don't leave teeth marks, though." Dean says. I hear a click and then that annoying noise that sounds that someone's hung up.

"Sam?" I ask. No answer. "Good going Dean."

"So, what now?" Dean asks.

"Well, since I have the laptop, I'm gonna do some research." I reply."Research?"

"Yeah, hello. Fashion research. Do you know how much I've missed, seasons have changed. This is so last season." I say to him pointing to my outfit."Chicks." Dean mutters under his breath.

An hour passes by and no phone call from Sam. I wonder what he's doing. If he's doing what Dean suggested….I shudder slightly. Wrong thoughts…

At that moment, Sam bursts through the door. He looks around franticly. Dean and Sam see each and say, "Dude, I gotta talk to you." "Aw, that was cute. Times like this when I wish I had a video camera." I say. Sam shoots me a glare. I shrug it off.

Sam sits us down and explains all that went down. He explains that Meg went some warehouse down town and was talking into a bowl filled with blood. He also said that there were several human hearts. He said he saw the Zoroastrian symbol in blood on this black alter.

"So, hot little Meg is summoning the Daeva?" Dean smirks.

"Looks like she was using that black altar to control the thing." Sam says.

"So, Sammy's got a thing for the bad girl." Dean say. He chuckles a little. Sam just rolls his eyes.

"What's the deal with that bowl again?" I ask.

"She was talking into it. The way witches used to scry into crystal balls or animal entrails. She was communicating with someone." Sam explains.

"With who? With the Daeva?" Dean asks.

"No, Abbie said those things were savages. No, this was someone different. Someone who's giving her orders. Someone who's comin' to that warehouse." Sam answers.

Dean thinks for a moment and glances at some files on a table next to a bed. He sits down at the table and looks through them.

"Holy crap." Dean says finally.

"What?" Sam and I ask.

"What I was gonna tell you earlier—I pulled a favor with my…" He pauses to clear his throat. "…friend, Amy, over at the police department. The complete records of the two victims…we missed something the first time""And what'd we miss?" I ask lazily from my chair.

"The first victim, the old man—he spent his whole life in Chicago, but he wasn't born here. Look where he was born." Dean says handing Sam the paper he found earlier. I get up from my chair and walk over to Sam. I look at the paper, it reads…

"Lawrence, Kansas." Sam says.

"Mmhmm. Meredith, second victim—turns out she was adopted. And guess where she's from." Dean says handing me the second paper as I sit on the arm of Sam's chair. "Lawrence, Kansas." I read out loud. Dean sits across from Sam and I.

"Holy crap." Sam says in shock.

"Yeah." Dean says.

"I mean, it is where the demon killed Mom. That's where everything started. So, you think Meg's tied up with the demon?" Sam asks. "Probably." I say.

"But I don't understand. What's the significance of Lawrence? And how do these Daeva things fit in?" Sam questions.

"Beats me. But I say we trash that black altar, grab Meg, and have ourselves a friendly little interrogation." Dean says.

"No, we can't. We shouldn't tip her off. We've gotta stake out that warehouse. We've gotta see who, or what, is showin' up to meet her." Sam says.

"I'll tell you one thing. I don't think we should do this alone." Dean says."What do you mean?" I ask him."We need to call Dad. He could help us." Dean says.----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------So, there is the next installment. What'd you think?? I'd love to know, so please review!!! Next update soon!


	21. Shadow Part Three

**Shadow Re-Write Part Three**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

After we decided what we were going to do, Sam and I head out to the car to get whatever we think we might need. Dean thought it'd be best if he was the one that would call Dad.

Sam and I enter the motel room just as Dean is finishing up his voicemail.

"We think we've got a serious lead on the thing that killed Mom. So, uh, this warehouse—it's 1435 West Erie. Dad, if you get this, get to Chicago as soon as you can." Dean says before he hangs up.

"Voicemail?" Sam asks. Well, duh.

"Yeah. Jesus, what'd you get?" Dean asks gesturing to the duffle bag. Sam chuckles while I just smile.

"We ransacked that trunk. Holy water, every weapon that we could think of, exorcism rituals from about a half dozen religions." Sam says.

"Well, so whatever's coming our way, we'll be ready for it to say the least." Dean nods and grabs a gun and starts to load it.

"I have a feeling that its gonna be a big night." I say.

"You nervous?" Sam asks us.

"No. Why, are you?" Dean says quickly.

"No. No way." Sam replies just as quick.

"Well, since you two are lying, I'll be honest. I'm nervous to the max." I say bluntly.

We're all kind of silent for a minute or two; we're caught up in our own worlds. I'm not sure what they are thinking, but I'm thinking what if one of us gets hurt… or worse. I couldn't stand to lose a brother.

"Could you imagine if we actually found that damn thing? That demon?" Sam asks all of a sudden.

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves, all right?" Dean says with a small laugh.

"I know. I'm just sayin', what if we did? What if this whole thing was over tonight? Man, I'd sleep for a month. Go back to school—be a person again." Sam says.

"You wanna go back to school?" I ask him.

"Yeah, once we're done huntin' the thing." Sam says. "Oh." I say quietly. Ouch, that hurts.

"Huh." Deans says not looking Sam in the eyes.

"Why, is there somethin' wrong with that?" Sam asks. Wow, this conversation just got awkward.

"No. No, it's, uh, great. Good for you." Dean says still not looking him in the eyes.

"I mean, what are you gonna do when it's all over?" Sam asks Dean.

Dean finally looks at him. "It's never gonna be over. There's gonna be others. There's always gonna be somethin' to hunt."

"But there's got to be somethin' that you want for yourself…" Sam says but Dean cuts him off.

"Yeah, I don't want you to leave the second this thing's over, Sam." Dean says walking over to a dresser and turning his back to us. I just watch. This isn't my place to butt-in. Yeah, sure, I wasn't cool when Sam left. In fact, I was heart broken, but it's Sam's life. I can't live it for him.

"Dude, what's your problem?" Sam asks. Dean is quiet for a while, then turns back to face us.

"Why do you think I drag you everywhere? Huh? I mean, why do you think I came and got you at Stanford in the first place?" Dean asks walking away from the dresser.

"'Cause Dad was in trouble. 'Cause you wanted to find the thing that killed Mom." Sam replies.

"Yes, that, but it's more than that, man." Dean says returning to the dresser. He's silent once more. He turns back around to face Sam. "You and Abbie and me and Dad—I mean, I want us….I want us to be together again. I want us to be a family again."For once in my life, I feel sorry for my older brother. I mean, normally he's all 'I'm macho' and all. But, finally, for probably the first time in my life, I'm seeing the softer side to Dean. I like the cocky Dean better.

"Dean, we are a family. I'd do anything for you. But things will never be the way they were before." Sam says. Dean looks heartbroken. Ouch, that one hurt even more.

"Could be." Dean says sadly.

"I don't want them to be. I'm not gonna live this life forever. Dean, when this is all over, you're gonna have to let me go my own way." Sam says truthfully. After Sam says that, no one says anything. Between sadness and regret and other emotions that I can't begin to describe, I feel like I'm suffocating. I clear my throat and get up from the chair I've been sitting in for what feels like forever. "Sam, you want to grab something to eat?" I ask him. He nods. "Dean, you want us to bring you back anything?" "Sure, whatever's fine." He says. I grab some money from my purse and Sam and I head out. I turn back to look at Dean, and I swear I saw a tear roll down his cheek. ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inside a small diner, Sam and I are ordering our food. I order an extra cheeseburger (without onions; Dean doesn't like onions) for Dean. Sam orders the house special and I just order a greek salad.

After we're done ordering, we just sit in silence. It's not really awkward and its not really 'comfy' either.

"What about you?" Sam asks randomly.

"Say what?"

"What about you? What do you want after all this?" Sam asks rephrasing his question.

"Well, I guess I never really thought about it. I mean, I'd like to settle down and get married. But I don't think that will happen." I tell him.

"How come it won't happen?"

"I don't know. It could, but the chances are thin. I couldn't leave Dean, believe it or not, he's not all that tough. He needs us; both of us." I say taking a sudden interest in the table.

"Oh, yeah." Sam says looking away from me.

"Sam…"

"Yeah?"

"I need you too bro. You're my other half."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that night, Dean, Sam, and I head over to the warehouse. We decided to sneak up on her and spoil her little reunion. We quietly climb up the elevator. We squeeze through the gap between the wall and elevator gate. We can hear Meg in the background speaking in some ancient language. I look at her to see that her back was to us, that makes us sneaking around a lot easier.

We hide behind some crates and pull out some guns. Suddenly, the room is quiet. You probably could have heard a pin drop.

"Guys plus girl." Meg says.

Sam, Dean, and I look at each other, we're obviously are all stunned.

"Hiding's a little bit childish, don't you think?" Meg asks.

"Well, that didn't work out like I planned." Dean says. Meg turns around to face us.

"Why don't you come out?" She asks.

"We might as well." I say with a shrug. We come out of hiding to face Meg.

"Sam, I have to say, this puts a real crimp in our relationship." Meg says with a twisted smile.

"Yeah, tell me about it." Sam mutters.

"So, where's your little Daeva friend?" Dean asks.

"Around. You know, that shotgun's not gonna do much good." Meg replies."Dang." I say, resting my shotgun on my shoulder lazily.

"But, don't worry, sweetheart. The shotgun's not for the demon." Dean says.

"So, who is it, Meg? Who's coming? Who are you waiting for?" Sam asks.

"You." She says simply. I raise an eyebrow in confusion. I get my question answered quickly. Sam gets knocked to the floor while Dean gets thrown into some crates. I also get thrown, but into a wall.

"Ow." I mutter.

A claw-like scratch appears on Sam's face. One appears across my leg, ripping through my (favorite) jeans.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Minutes later, we're tied to three separate posts in the warehouse. Meg walks in front of me, then Sam, and finally comes stops at Dean.

"Hey, Sam? Don't take this the wrong way, but your girlfriend...is a bitch." Dean says. "I'll say." I add.

"This, the whole thing, was a trap. Running into you at the bar, following you here, hearin' what you had to say. It was all a set-up, wasn't it?" Sam asks. Meg just laughs. "And that the victims were from Lawrence?" Sam continues.

"It doesn't mean anything. It was just to draw you in, that's all." Meg says sitting down in front of Sam.

"You killed those two people for nothin'." Sam says.

"Baby, I've killed a lot more for a lot less." Meg says honestly. "You're disgusting." I say. "Oh, thanks, you're so sweet." She says rolling her eyes.

"You trapped us. Good for you. It's Miller time." Dean says while smiling. "But why don't you kill us already?"

"Not very quick on the uptake, are we? This trap isn't for you." She says leaning in closer to Dean. He looks puzzled. And to be honest, I'm a little confused too.

"Dad. It's a trap for Dad." Sam says figuring out the puzzle.

"Oh, sweetheart—you're dumber than you look. 'Cause even if Dad was in town, which he is not, he wouldn't walk into something like this. He's too good." Dean says, which is true.

"He is pretty good. I'll give you that." She gets up and walks over to him. She sits down, straddling his legs. "But you see, he has one weakness.""And that is?" I ask.

"You." She says looking at me. She looks back at Dean, "He lets his guard down around his kids, lets his emotions cloud his judgment. I happen to know he is in town. And he'll come and try to save you. And then the Daevas will kill everybody…nice and slow and messy." Meg says, taking her time to say the last part.

"Well, I've got news for ya. It's gonna take a lot more than some….shadow to kill him." Dean says.

"Oh, the Daevas are in the room here—they're invisible. Their shadows are just the only part you can see." Meg explains. "Cool. So, I could walk right into one by chance?" I asks sarcastically. "You know what?" She asks getting up from Dean. She walks over and stares down at me."What?""I'm getting tired of this little attitude of yours." She says."Are you now?" I ask. "Yeah." She says before slapping me in the face. "That was uncalled for." I say.

"Why you doin' this, Meg? What kind of deal you got worked out here, huh? And with who?" Sam asks.

"I'm doing this for the same reasons you do what you do—loyalty. Love. Like the love you had for Mommy—and Jess." She says answering Sam's question. She leaves me and walks over to him. I let the knife that I had been hiding up my sleeve. I been to saw back and forth against the rope as quietly as I can.

"Go to hell." Sam says.

"Baby, I'm already there." Meg says sitting on top of Sam. "Come on, Sam. There's no need to be nasty." She leans in to whisper something in his ear. I can't quite hear what she says but that's okay, I need to concentrate on cutting this rope.

"Get a room, you two." Dean says.

"I didn't mind. I liked that you were watching me. Come on, Sammy. You and I can still have a little dirty fun." Meg says so that everyone can hear. She probably said that to annoy Dean. Meg begins to kiss Sam on the neck."Please gag me." I say, still trying to cut through the rope.

"You wanna have fun? Go ahead then. I'm a little tied up right now." Sam says. In any other time, I would have laughed, but under the current circumstances…

Meg continues to kiss him. Finally I'm through the rope with no noise either. A noise on Dean's side of the room makes her stop. She gets up and walks behind Dean's post. She sees he has a knife in his hand. She takes it away and tosses it into a corner. Meg swings around to the other side of the post, and smiles at Dean, who chuckles guiltily. She walks over to me to make sure I was still tied but to her surprise I've broken through my ropes too. She slaps me across the face again and slides back over to Sam. "Bitch…" I mutter. One thing I don't get is why is doesn't tie me back up but oh well, that just makes this a whole lot easier.

She shoots me a glare. "Now, were you just trying to distract me while your brother cuts free?" She asks Sam.

"No. No. That's because I have a knife of my own." Sam says. Meg look's confused. Sam breaks free from his ropes and grabs Meg by the shoulders. Sam gives her a head butt which causes her to fall to the floor.

I take the chance to spring up from the floor. I rush over to Sam to help him up. I pull him up quickly. After he's up, I give Meg a hard kick to the shin. She moans from the ground. "That's for the slaps bitch." I say.

"Sam! Get the altar." Dean yells. Sam rushes over to the altar and overturns it. The shadow demon appears out of nowhere and grabs Meg. Meg's dragged across the floor and thrown through the window. I hear a loud thud as she hit's the ground. I hurry over to Dean to finish cutting through his ropes. I also help to pull him up. We walk over to Sam who's standing by the window. I look out to see Meg sprawled out on the sidewalk, presumably dead."Bitch." I say."You're stealing my word little sis!" Dean says, grabbing me in a headlock and giving me a noogie. "Alright, alright. Let me go." I say getting out of his headlock.

"I guess the Daevas didn't like being bossed around." Sam says.

"Yeah, I guess not. Hey, Sam?" Dean asks.

"Hm?"

"Next time you wanna get laid, find a girl that's not so buckets-o'-crazy, huh?" Dean says walking away. "Remind me not to go to him for dating advice, okay?" I ask Sam with a smile. "C'mon, lets get out of here."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We head back to the motel room. Sam and Dean are having another fight about God knows what. Something about something that's probably not important.

"Why didn't you just leave that stuff in the car?" Dean asks Sam.

"I said it before, and I'll say it again…better safe than sorry." Sam says. Dean unlocks the door, but as we walk into the room, I see an outline of some guy standing by the window."What the…?" I trail off. Somehow, the way the guys standing seems familiar.

"Hey!" Dean yells. Sam turns on the light as the man turns around. I see the face of my 'missing' father.

"Dad?"

"Hey, kids." Dad says with a smile playing his lips. Dean rushes over to him and gives him a long hug. Sam watches sadly. I put an arm around Sam's shoulders. Dean and Dad pull apart. I run over to him and give him a quick hug. He kisses me on the forehead. "Hi, Dad." I say."Hey, baby. How's my girl?" "I've been better." I say honestly. "Hi, Sam." Dad says turning to Sam.

"Hey, Dad." Sam says softly. They don't hug, which I'm surprised about.

"Dad, it was a trap. I didn't know, I'm sorry." Dean says quickly.

"It's all right. I thought it might've been." Dad tells him.

"Were you there?" I ask him.

"Yeah, I got there just in time to see the girl take the swan dive. She was the bad guy, right?" Dad asks, somewhat jokingly. That reminds me of when we were all kids. Dad would be out hunting for a few days and when he came back, I'd run up to him and ask, _"Daddy, did you get the bad guy?"_ He'd always reply with a 'yeah baby I did'.

"Yes, sir." Sam, Dean, and I all say at the same time. **Wow, that doesn't happen but once every blue moon,** I think talk to Sam. He smiles but quickly sobers up to listen to what Dad is saying.

"Good. Well, it doesn't surprise me. It's tried to stop me before." He says.

"The demon has?" I ask him.

Dad nods and then says, "It knows I'm close. It knows I'm gonna kill it. Not just exorcise it or send it back to hell—actually kill it."

"How?" Dean asks him.

"I'm workin' on that." Dad says while smiling.

"Let us come with you. We'll help." Sam says motioning to us.

"No, Sam. Not yet. Just try to understand. This demon is a scary son of a bitch. I don't want you caught in a crossfire. I don't want you hurt." Dad tells us.

"Dad, you don't have to worry about us." Sam says.

"Of course I do. I'm your father. Listen, Sammy, last time we were together, we had one hell of a fight." Dad says.

"Yes, sir." Sam replies.

"It's good to see you again. It's been a long time." Dad says.

"Too long." Sam says. Finally, he and Dad hug, both are crying. Tears come to my eyes, I wipe them away quickly, but more come. Maybe, being a family like Dean said would be a good thing.

About a minute later, the pull apart (still tearful). Everyone just looks around. All of a sudden, the shadow demon attacks Dad. He gets thrown into a set of cabinets and falls to the ground. Sam also gets knocked back.

"No!" Dean yells before he gets thrown to the floor. I'm sent flying backwards into the mini-fridge. The attack continues on and on for what seems like forever. By this point, in addition to my previous scratch on the leg, I now adorn a scratch across my face and down my left arm.

At some point, Sam made his way over to the bag of weapons he dropped earlier. He reaches in and pulls out a flare. "Shut your eyes! These things are shadow demons, so let's light 'em up!" Sam yells to us.

He lights the flare, and the room is instantly filled with smoke and a brilliant white light. The shadow demon vanishes.

"Dean? Sam? Where are you?" I yell over the noise. "Abbie!" Sam yells back. I make my way over to him. He puts an arm around my waist and grabs the weapon bag in the other. We get out the door with Dad and Dean closely behind us. The whole time, the four of us are coughing and choking.

Outside the motel building, we make our way to our cars. We all have fresh cuts, Dean has a claw-like cut running down his forehead and one on his right cheek. Sam has a nasty cut on his left cheek and part of his nose. Dad has a cut running down the side of his face and part of his neck. "Okay, we need to patch up our cuts." I say.

"We don't have much time, we can do that later. As soon as the flare's out, they'll be back." Sam says putting the duffle bag in the backseat of Dean's impala.

"Wait, wait. Sam, wait. Dad, you can't come with us." Dean says. "Come again?" I ask.

"What? What are you talkin' about?" Sam asks.

"You kids…you're beat to hell." Dad says looking at our cuts and scratches.

"We'll be all right." Dean says.

"Dean, we should stick together. We'll go after those demons…" Sam says.

"Sam! Listen to me! We almost got Dad killed in there. Don't you understand? They're not gonna stop, they're gonna try again. They're gonna use us to get to him. I mean, Meg was right. Dad's vulnerable when he's with us. He's—he's stronger without us around." Dean says honestly. I can tell that it hurts him to say that, but I guess it has to be said. Tears brim my eyes again that day, but for a much different reason.

"Dad, no." Sam says as he puts a hand on dad's shoulder. "After everything, after all the time we spent lookin' for you…please. I gotta be a part of this fight."

"Sammy, this fight is just starting. And we are all gonna have a part to play. For now, you've got to trust me, son. Okay, you've gotta let me go." Dad says. We're all quiet for a moment, everyone close to tears.

Finally, Sam pats Dad's shoulder once, then lets go. Dad and Dean just look at each other.

"Bye Dad." I say giving him hug.

After that, he walks to his truck but before he gets in, turns around to say, "Be careful." He gets in his truck and drives away."You too." I say barely audible.

"Come on." Dean says to us. As we get into the car, we watch Dad's truck turn the corner and out of site. Dean starts the car without a word from any of us. We speed down the road and out of town.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay, what'd you think? Please review and tell me!!!!!! Okay, tryouts are all this week so if you don't see anything from me this week sorries about that. I'll try and work on the next one this week but I can't promise anything.


	22. Hell House Part One

**Hell House ReWrite Full Version**

Alrighty, so, hell house. This has to be one of my favorite episodes, so I hope I do some justice to it!

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural or any of the related characters. I only own Abbie so don't steal her!!!!!!!!!!!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

You know how I mentioned I hated car rides? Yeah, we've been driving for like…ever. Honestly, I don't know how long we've been driving. Sam is currently sleeping with his mouth open. Dean is listening to his 'mullet rock' while driving and me, well, I'm listening to my iPod with one earphone in.

Dean grabs a plastic spoon out of nowhere and sticks it in Sam's mouth.

"Dean, what ar…" I start but he 'sshh'es me. Sam doesn't wake up. Dean takes out his cell phone and takes a picture of Sam. Both Dean and I erupt with laughter. Dean turns up the volume and starts to sing along to 'Fire of Unknown Origin' by Blue Oyster Cult. He drums his hands on the steering wheel to the beat of the music.

Sam bursts awake. He spits out the spoon and gives Dean a nasty glare. "Haha, very funny."

Dean chuckles a bit then says, "Sorry. Not a lot of scenery here in east Texas, you kind of gotta make your own."

"Man, we're not kids anymore, Dean. We're not gonna start that crap up again." Sam says, clearing annoyed.

"Start what up?" Dean asks.

"The prank war! Oh, good times." I say turning my iPod off and leaning forward and resting my arms on the back of the front seat.

"It's stupid, and it always escalates." Sam says. "Oh, thanks Abbie for watching my back."

"Anytime Sammy." I say with a smirk.

"Oh, what's the matter, Sammy, you afraid you're gonna get a little Nair in your shampoo again, huh?" Dean asks remembering a prank he pulled when we were kids.

"All right. Just remember, you started it." Sam says.

"Oh, bring it on, Baldy." Dean says making fun of Sam.

"Dean, where are we?" I ask changing the subject.

"Few hours outside of Richardson. Give me the lowdown on this case." Dean says to Sam.

Sam grabs a piece of paper from the dashboard. He rubs his eyes before looking over the paper. "All right, about a month or two ago, this group of kids goes pokin' around in this local haunted house."

"Haunted by what?" Dean asks.

"Apparently, a pretty misogynistic spirit. Legend goes, it takes girls and strings 'em up in the rafters. Anyway, this group of kids see this dead girl hangin' in the cellar." Sam says.

"I'm gonna die on this hunt aren't I?" I ask sarcastically.

"You won't die, you've got me and Sam to protect ya." Dean replies.

"I feel so safe now." I say jokingly.

"Anyway, did anyone ID the corpse?" Deans asks.

"Well, that's the thing. By the time the cops got there, the body was gone. So, cops are sayin' the kids were just yankin' chains."

"Well, maybe the cops are right."

"Maybe, but I read a couple of the kids' firsthand accounts. They seem pretty sincere." Sam says.

"Where'd you read these accounts?" Dean asks him.

Sam's hesitant, but he finally says, "Well, I knew we were gonna be passing through Texas. So, uh, last night I searched some local….paranormal websites." I roll my eyes at his comment. "And I found one."

"What's it called? I ask.

"No, its called Sam says.

"Let me guess, streaming live out of Mom's basement." Dean says.

"Yeah, probably." Sam says laughing.

"Yeah, most of those websites wouldn't know a ghost if it bit 'em in the persqueeter." Dean says.

"In the what?" I say leaning back and stretching out.

Sam doesn't let Dean answer the question. He say, "Look, we let Dad take off, which was a mistake, by the way. And now, we don't know where the hell he is, so, in the meantime, we've got to find ourselves something to hunt. There's no harm checkin' this thing out."

"He's got a point there Dean." I say trying to convince him. This could turn out to be promising.

"All right. So, where do we find these kids?" Dean asks caving in.

"Same place you always find kids in a town like this." Sam says.

"And that what be…?" I ask.

"You'll see." Sam says somewhat evilly.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Alright, so I think we should split up. We should all interview someone." I say to my brothers as we walk into Rodeo Drive-In restaurant ('lovely' restaurant by the way). Dean nods and walks in the opposite direction. Sam does the same to go look for a witness. I find a witness quickly siting at the bar ordering a shake and some fries.

"Hey, can I talk to you?" I ask him sitting down next to him.

"Yeah, sure you can." He says not making contact with my eyes and looking else where, if you catch my drift.

"Let's focus, alright. I'm here to ask you about that haunted house you and your friends went to." I say.

"Yeah, I don't really want to talk about that." He says, stuffing fries into his mouth.

"Sorry, but I'm with the…police. It's sort of important." I say, clearly lying through my teeth.

"Oh, okay. Well, what do you want to know?" He asks, buying into my lie.

"Just tell me what you saw."

"From the moment we walked in, it was creepy. The walls were painted black with crosses, stars, and pentecostals." He says pausing to take a drink of his shake.

"What else?" I ask him.

"Well, we went into the basement and we saw this girl with black hair just hanging there without even moving. Come to think of it, she was kinda hot. Well, you know, in a dead sort of way." He says smirking.

"Um…right. Anyway, who told you about this place?" I ask him with a disgusted look on my face.

"Craig." He says simply.

"Where can I find him?" I ask him.

"He works at the record store." He replied.

"Alright, that's should do it." I say getting up and walking away. I find Sam and Dean sitting at a table discussing what each of them found out. I slide into the booth next to Sam. "So, what'd you guys find out?"

"Well, these kids don't remember stuff very well." Sam says.

"Why's that?" I ask him.

"The two people we interviewed told us two different things." Dean says.

"You know, come to think of it, the kid I interviewed didn't really seem like he knew what he was talking about. The only thing he was sure of was who told him.

"Craig?" Sam asks.

"Yeah, how'd you know?" I reply.

"They told us the same thing." Sam says.

"Cool, at least we have some place to start. But we should talk to him tomorrow. We should probably get going; we still need to get a motel room." I say to Sam and Dean.

"Yeah, I'm pretty tired." Dean says.

The three of us get up and leave the restaurant. We head to the impala. We quickly find a motel. We get settled in for the night and the three of us are passed out before our heads hit the pillow.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day, we head to the record store to find this Craig dude. As we walk in, we see a bunch of people buying records.

"Who buys records anymore?" I ask quietly.

"I don't know. Maybe people who like 'mullet rock'." Sam says with a smile.

"My music is cool, don't make fun of it." Dean says.

"Can I help you with anything?" A young guy probably around 17 or 18 asks us.

"Yeah, are you Craig Thurston?" Sam asks him.

"I am." He replies.

"Well, we're reporters with the _Dallas Morning News_. I'm Dean, this is Sam and Abbie." Dean says introducing us.

"No way. Yeah, I'm a writer, too. I write for my school's lit magazine." Craig says, probably trying to impress us or something.

"Oh, good for you, Morrison." Dean says sarcastically. I kick Dean in the foot. "Ow. What was that for?"

"Nothing, what are you talking about?" I ask him innocently.

"We're doing an article on local hauntings, and rumor has it you might know about one." Sam says.

"You mean the Hell House?" Craig questions.

"Yeah." I reply.

"That's the one." Dean adds.

"I didn't think there was anything to the story." Craig says.

"Why don't you tell us the story?" Sam suggests.

"Well, supposedly, back in the thirties, this farmer, Mordechai Murdoch, used to live in the house with his six daughters. It was during the Depression. His crops were failing. He didn't have enough money to even feed his own children. So, I guess that's when he went off the deep end." Craig explains.

"What? How?" I ask.

"Well, he figured it was best if his girls died quick rather than starve to death. So he attacked them. They screamed, begged for him to stop. But he just strung them up, one after another. And then, when he was all finished, he turned around and hung himself. Now, they say that his spirit is trapped in the house forever, stringin' up any other girl who goes inside." Craig says.

Esh, yeah I have a gut feeling that I'm gonna die. Let's see, my ipod goes to Sam and Dean gets my 'girly' magazines (just to annoy him).

"But where'd you hear all this?" Dean asks him.

"My cousin, Dana, told me. I don't know where she heard it from. You've gotta realize I didn't believe this for a second." Craig says.

"But now you do?" Sam asks him.

"I don't know what the hell to think, man. Guys, I'll tell you exactly what I told the police, okay? That girl was real, and she was dead. This was not a prank. I swear to God, I don't wanna go anywhere near that house ever again, okay?" Craig says honestly.

"Thanks, that should be it." I say. Craig nods and goes back to work as we walk out the door.

Outside the record store, we walk to the coffee shop.

"So, what should we do?" I ask them as we wait in line to order.

"We should go visit that house." Dean says.

"Yeah, about that… Do you think this spirit only kills girls or that's just the legend?" I ask uncomfortably.

"I don't know Abbie. Legends can be true and they can be false." Sam says.

"Why? You scared?" Dean taunts. By this time it's our turn to order.

"Hold on. Hi, I'll have a strawberry-banana smoothie and these two will have to plain coffees." I order. I hand the cashier money and he hands us our drinks. "Anyway," I say as we walk to a table. "I'm not scared but still. I don't wanna die." I say as sit down.

"Like I said before, you won't die. You have me and Sammy." Dean says.

"Okay, whatever you say Dean." I say taking a drink of my smoothie.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay, so there was the first part of hell house. I am rather found of this episode, so I hope I do it justice. Please tell me what you think! No flamers!!!!


	23. Hell House Part Two

**Hell House Part Two**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

So, after we finished our drinks, we head over to the 'hell house'.

"Do you think the house is as bad as Craig said?" I ask them as we walk to the house. We turn the corner and come face to face with the house.

"Yeah and I can't say I blame the kid." Sam says.

"Yeah, so much for curb appeal." Dean says. Sam and I laugh at his joke. We walk around to the side of the building. Dean pulls out his EMF meter and starts to scan everything and anything. The meter starts to beep loudly.

"You got somethin'?" Sam asks.

"Yeah. The EMF's no good." Dean says.

"Why not? The thing's beeping crazily." I say.

"I think that thing's still got a little juice in it. It's screwin' with all the readings." Dean says pointing to the telephone poll.

"Yeah, that'd do it." Sam says.

"Yep. Come on, let's go." Dean says as we enter the house.

Okay, I'm not gonna lie. This house and this case in general gives me the creeps. I stand next to Sam. I feel pale and a bit faint.

"Looks like Old Man Murdoch was a bit of a tagger during his time." Dean says noticing the symbols on the walls.

"And after his time, too. The reversed cross has been used by Satanists for centuries, but this sigil of sulfur didn't show up in San Francisco until the sixties." Sam says pointing to one of the symbols.

"This is exactly why you never get laid." Dean says. He walks around the room looking at the symbols. He stops at one. "Hey, what about this one? You seen this one before?" Dean asks us. Sam and I walk over to it. Sam takes a picture of it on his phone.

"No." Sam says.

"Yeah, it doesn't look like anything I've ever seen." I say.

"I have. Somewhere." Dean says thoughtfully.

Sam runs his finger down the symbol. "It's paint. Seems pretty fresh, too." He says.

"I don't know. I mean, I hate to agree with authority figures of any kind, but the cops might be right about this one." Dean says.

"Yeah, maybe." Sam says.

I hear a noise coming from another room. "What's that?" I ask. Dean and Sam shrug.

We move towards the door. Dean kicks it open and to our surprise, we see two computer geeks holding flashlights and other video equipment.

"What the hell?" I ask in confusion.

"Cut! Just a couple humans. What are you guys doing here?" One of the geeks asks.

"What the hell are _you_ doin' here?" Dean asks in return.

"Uh, we belong here. We're professionals." The geek replies.

"Professional what?" I asks.

"Paranormal investigators." He says taking out three business cards and handing them to us. "There ya go. Take a look at that."

"Oh, you've gotta be kiddin' me." Dean says after he reads it. I have to say, I agree with Dean.

"Ed Zeddmore and Harry Spangler. Hell Hound's Lair dot com, you guys run that website." Sam says reading the card outloud.

"Yeah." Ed says.

"Oh, yeah. Yeah, we're huge fans." Dean says sarcastically. Sam, Dean, and I move to another part of the room.

"And, uh, we know who you guys are, too." Ed says.

Say what?

" Oh, yeah?" Sam says somewhat nervously.

"Amateurs." Ed replies. Whew, that's good. At least they don't know who we really are. "Lookin' for ghosts and cheap thrills." Ed continues.

"Yeah. So, if you guys don't mind, we're trying to conduct a serious scientific investigation here." Harry says.

"Mmhmm." Ed nods.

"Yeah? What do you got so far?" Dean asks him.

"Uh, Harry, why don't you tell 'em about EMF?" Ed says to Harry. I have to say, these guys make me laugh.

"EMF?" Sam questions.

Harry says all matter of factly, "Electromagnetic field." He walks over to his bag and removes an EMF meter. "Spectral entities can cause energy fluctuations that can be read with an EMF detector, like this bad boy right here." The EMF meter starts to beeping. "Whoa, whoa. That's 2.8 MG."

"2.8." Ed says repeating what Harry just said.

"It's hot in here." Harry says.

"Wow." Sam says slowly.

"Huh. So, have you guys ever really seen a ghost before, or—?" Dean asks them.

"Once. We were, uh—we were investigating this old house, and we saw a vase fall right off the table." Ed says cutting Dean off.

"By itself." Harry adds.

"Well, we didn't actually see it, but we heard it. And something like that, it, uh—it changes you." Ed says. Dean shakes his head in shame.

"You heard it? That's pretty amazing. I think we should let them get back to their work. C'mon on guys." I say.

"Yeah, you should." Harry says.

"Yeah, work. I'm sorry. That pot we smoked gave me the giggles. Woo!" Ed says as they walk into another room.

Dean, Sam, and I head out also. "I have to say, they make me laugh." I say to them.

"They make sick." Dean says.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We decided to head to the library to do some research about the house. Dean thought it would be best if Sam did the research because after all, he is the smart one. Dean headed over to the police station, while I do nothing which is okay with me. Dean comes back after a short time with nothing. After a half hour or so, Sam comes out of the library holding some papers that I assume hold answers to our questions.

"Hey." Sam says to get our attention.

"Hey. What do you got?" Dean asks as we start to walk back to the Impala.

"Well, I couldn't find a Mordechai, but I did turn up a Martin Murdoch who lived in that house in the thirties. He did have children, but only two of 'em—both boys. And there was no record he ever killed anybody." Sam says.

"Huh." Dean says.

"What about you?" Sam asks him.

"Well, those kids didn't really give us a clear description of that dead girl, but I did hit up the police station. No matching missing persons—it's like she never existed." Dean says. By this time, we reach the car. "Dude, come on, man. We did our digging, this one's a bust, all right? For all we know, those Hell Hound boys made up the whole thing."

"Yeah, all right." Sam says reluctantly.

"So, I say we find ourselves a bar and some beers, and leave the legend to the locals." Dean says getting in the car. Sam and I stay outside the car. I glance over at Sam to find that he's smirking.

"What?" I ask him quietly.

"Shh, just watch." Sam replies.

When Dean turns the car on, fast-paced music blasts from the speakers, and the windshield wipers start to move back and forth. Dean jumps at the sudden noise and scrambles to turn everything off. Sam and I get in the car, laughing.

"What the—?" Dean trails off. Sam licks the tip his finger and puts one finger up into the air; he then points to himself and mouths 'Me'. I laugh at Sam.

"That's all you got? That's weak. That is Bush-league." Dean says. Sam continues to laugh as we drive to the motel.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that night, I decided to pull my own prank. I bought Dean a pop from a fast food restaurant. I also got a packet of hot sauce and tore the corner off the packet. I stuck the end of the straw in the hot sauce. I put the straw back in the pop so Dean wouldn't see the hot sauce. (I did buy Sam and myself a pop also).

"Hello my brothers." I say cheerfully walking into the motel room.

"What's wrong with you?" Dean asks suspiciously.

"Oh nothing. I picked us up some pop. Here ya go." I say handing Dean his 'speical' drink. I also hand Sam his pop. I take a sip of mine while watching Dean take a drink of his. He spits it back out. Sam and I start to laugh at him.

"Shit! What the hell is this?" Dean asks.

"Just a little hot sauce." I say innocently.

"You just wait. I'll get you and Sam back." Dean says going into the bathroom to rinse his mouth out.

"Uh huh." I say.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning, I wake up before Sam and Dean. I turn the small tv on to watch some cartoons. Do you know its been since I've watched cartoons.

The tv turns to life as I push the power button. The local news channel is currently on.

_"In other news, a female student commited sucide last night at what some call the 'Hell House'. More news on this later."_ The anchorman says.

"Oh my God!" I yell. I quickly get up from my spot on the couch-thing and run over to Dean. I shake him in order to wake him up. "Dean. Dean! Wake up man!"

"Abbie, do you know what time it is?" He asks, still sleepy.

"Yes I do. There was another killing at the hell house." I explain to him.

"There was what?" Sam asks rolling over to face us.

"Someone died last night at Mordechai's house." I say.

"What?" Sam asks.

"Yeah. Come on, get your butts outta bed. We gotta get over there." I say to them.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When we reach the hell house, I can see ambulances, sheriffs, and a fire truck (is that really necessary to have a fire truck?) surrounding the building. The dead girl's body is being carried out in a body bag.

"What happened?" Dean asks an on-looker.

"Couple of cops say that poor girl hung herself in the house." He says.

"Suicide?" I ask.

Yeah. But she was a straight-A student, with a full ride to UT, too. It just don't make sense." He says. He kind of annoys me to be completely honest. Yes, I never went to college and no I wasn't a straight A-student either, but I _hate _when people use bad grammar. 'It don't make', would it kill ya to say 'it doesn't make'? No. Back to the story.

"What do you think?" Sam asks Dean as we walk away from the on-looker. We can see the body bag get placed into an ambulance on a stretcher.

"I think maybe we missed somethin'." Dean says.

"Yeah, definitely." I say agreeing with Dean.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that Night…

The three of us decide to head back to the Hell House. But, instead of finding it empty and abandoned, we see police and sheriffs guarding the house.

"I guess the cops don't want anymore kids screwin' around in there." Sam says.

"Yeah, but we still gotta get in there." Dean says to us from where we're hiding. I hear some whispering.

"Whats that?" I ask them.

Dean turns around to look. He spots someone and says, "I don't believe it."

Sam and I turn around also and see none other than Ed and Harry dressed head to toe in their ghost hunting gear. Dean's face lights up. "I got an idea." He says standing up behind a tree. He shouts, "Who ya gonna call?"

I hide a laugh, and whisper silently, "Ghost Busters!" Sam shoots me a glare. But I had too.

The sheriff hears what they thought was Ed and Harry. The chase after them, but while they're running after them, we slip past them and go into the house.

Inside the house, Sam and I are grabbing all the weapons we'll need while Dean is just staring at the wall.

"Man, where have I seen that symbol before? It's killin' me!" Dean says.

"Come on, we don't have much time." Sam says.

"Where to first?" I ask them.

"The cellar." Sam replies.

"Great." I say sarcastically.

We head through the house (being careful of course) and make our way to the cellar. Dean walks over to some shelves and picks up a jar of… something.

"Hey, Sam, I dare you to take a swig of this." Dean says smirking.

"What the hell would I do that for?" Sam asks, clearly disgusted.

"I double-dare you." Dean says. Sam shakes his head no. "How about you Abbie. I dare you."

"Ew. Look, I just don't wanna die, so I have to on the lookout to the max." I reply.

We hear a noise from another area of the room. Dean puts the jar down and sobers up. He readys his gun as do Sam and I. We walk over to a cabinet that the noise is coming from. Dean motions for Sam to open the cabinet door. Sam carefully grabs onto the handle and opens it quickly. I was prepared to get this bastard and fast because, well, like I said before, I don't want to die. The only thing that pops out at us is a few rats.

"Ugh, I hate rats." Dean says resting his gun on his shoulder.

"You'd rather it was a ghost?" Sam asks.

"Yes." Dean replies honestly.

"Not me." I say.

We turn to leave and come nose to nose with Mordechai who was standing behind me with an axe.

I let out a scream. Yes, I know, I'm probably over reacting especially since I hunt ghosts and spirits and all that jazz for a living, but I don't know something about this case. Creeps me out. I come to my senses within a split second and aim my gun at Mordechai. I shoot him a few times as does Sam. Mordechai dissolves into a cloud of black smoke.

"What the hell kind of spirit is immune to rock salt?" Sam asks.

"I don't know. Come on, come on, come on." Dean says to us. We make a run for the door. Mordechai reappears and begins smashing all the shelves. He swings at me and then at my brothers. Sam holds up his rifle to stop the axe from hitting me. Yeah, Sam pretty much just saved my life.

"Go! Get out of here!" Sam yells to us but mostly me. Dean and I head out first and Sam is close behind us.

Seconds later, we burst through the front door of the hell house. While basically running for my life, I see Ed and Harry filming ever second.

"Get that damn thing out of my face!" Dean yells at them.

Once we reach the Impala, we take a minute to catch our breath.

"What…the…hell?" I say between heaving breathing.

"I don't know. Let's get back to the motel room, we'll figuring everything out there." Dean says calming his breathing long enough to get out a complete sentence.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alright, second installment. So, I re-watched this episode to get some inspiration so hopefully this turns out just as good as the episode. I'll try and get the last part out as soon as possible. My dance teams starts practicing so I don't know how fast I can crank these out so, you're warned. As always, I'd love to hear what you think. If something is wrong, please tell me, but nicely. No FLAMERS! If you don't like it, then why do you continue to read it? That's my philosophy anyway. Please review! XOXO


	24. Hell House Part Three

**Hell House Part Three**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Back at the motel, Sam and I are doing some research while Dean is doodling. Wow, that's gonna help us.

"What the hell is this symbol? It's buggin' the hell outta me. This whole damn job is buggin' me. I thought the legend said that Mordechai only goes after chicks." Dean says.

"He does." I say.

"Right. Well, then that explains why he went after you and Sam, but why me?" Dean asks half joking, half serious.

"Hilarious. The legend also says he hung himself, but you see those slit wrists?" Sam asks us.

"Yeah." Dean answers.

"No." I say honestly.

"What's up with that? And the axe, too. I mean, ghosts are usually pretty strict, right? Following the same patterns over and over?" Sam asks.

"But his mood keeps changin'." Dean says.

"Exactly." Sam says.

"Check the website, maybe we missed something on it." I tell Sam.

He logs onto the Hell Hounds' website. Sam says once he's there, "I'm tellin' you, the way the story goes—wait a minute."

"What?" Dean asks from the bed (where, might I add, he is still drawing).

"Someone added a new post into the Hell Hounds' site. Listen to this." Sam says. He starts to read the post, "They say Mordechai Murdoch was really a Satanist who chopped up his victims with an axe before slitting his own wrists. Now he's imprisoned in the house for eternity."

"Huh. Weird. Why is this changing?" I ask Sam. Sam just shrugs his shoulders. Dean bolts up from the bed.

"I don't know, but I think I might have just figured out where it all started." Dean says smiling.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey, Craig. Remember us?" Dean asks him as we walk into the record store.

"I'm really not in the mood to answer anymore of your questions, okay?" Craig says.

"Oh, don't worry; we're just here to buy an album, that's all." Dean says to him as he casually looks through some albums.

Craig goes back to helping customers. Dean finally chooses one. We start to walk to where Craig is standing.

Dean quietly tells us, "You know, I couldn't figure out what that symbol was, and then I realized, it doesn't mean anything. It's a logo for Blue Oyster Cult." He says. Craig turns around to face us looking guilty. "So, tell me, Craig—are you into BOC? Or just scarin' the hell outta people?" Dean asks him. He hands the album to Craig who flips it over and I'm assuming sees the Blue Oyster Cult symbol. "So, why don't you tell us about that house without lyin' through your ass this time." Dean says harshly.

"All right, um—my cousin, Dana, was on break from TCU, and I guess we were just bored, lookin' for something to do, so I showed her this abandoned dump I found. We thought it'd be funny if we made it look like it was haunted. So, we painted symbols on the walls—some from some albums, and some from some of Dana's theology textbooks. And then we found out this guy Murdoch used to live there, so we made up some story to go along with that. So, they told people, who told other people, and then these two guys put it on their stupid website. Everything just took on a life of its own. I mean, I thought it was funny at first, but….now that girl's dead." He says starting to cry, and then continues, "It was just a joke, you know, I mean—none of it was real, we made the whole thing up, I swear." He wipes some tears.

"All right." Dean says. We leave Craig crying where he is. I do give him a sypatheic look. Yes, it _is_ his fault that this all start, but in his defense, he didn't mean to do it.

Dean leans in closer to Sam and I and whispers, "If none of it was real, then how the hell do you explain Mordechai?"

"Beats me." I say as we walk out the record store.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

About 20 minutes later, we're back in the motel room. Sam's currently taking a shower, and Dean is somewhere. I'm on Sam's laptop doing some more research on Mordechai.

Dean walks through the room door looking conspicuous. He's hiding his jacket close to him.

"What's your deal?" I ask him from my spot on the couch.

"Nothing, uh, can you go get my, um, my cell phone from the impala?" He asks me, stumbling his way through the sentence.

"Sure, oh tell Sam that I think I found something." I say closing Sam's laptop. I walk out of the room and to the impala. I search that car from front to back and I could not find that damn cell phone. I shrug it off and return to the room.

Entering the motel room, I see Dean jumping slightly and hiding something under his jacket.

"I couldn't find your cell phone." I tell him just as Sam walks out of the bathroom room wearing nothing but a towel around his waist.

"Dude, cover up." I tell him. He just rolls his eyes. In response, I stick out my tongue at him which gets me another rolling of the eyes.

"So my theory is: what if Mordechai is a tulpa?" Sam suggests.

"Yeah that's what I thought and I was gonna tell you." I say.

"A tulpa?" Dean asks.

"Yeah, a Tibetan thought form." Sam answers.

"Yeah, I know what a tulpa is. Hey, why don't you get dressed? We'll go grab somethin' to eat." Dean says as he walks into the bathroom.

"I'll meet you guys at the restaurant." I say walking out the door and to the restaurant.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We order our food and find a table. Sam is fidgeting and looks extremely uncomfortable.

"Hey, what's your problem?" Dean asks him as we sit down.

"Nothing. I'm fine." Sam says, obviously lying.

"Yeah?" Dean asks.

"Yeah." Sam replies.

"All right, so, keep goin', what about these tulpas?" Dean tells/asks.

"In Tibet in 1915, a group of monks envisioned his golem in their heads. They meditate on it, pop goes the weasel. The golem is brought to life." I explain to him.

"That's what I found out too." Sam says.

"Great minds think alike, or so they say." I say taking a bite of my sandwich.

"So? How does this help us?" Dean asks, not getting it.

"Dude, that was twenty monks. Imagine what ten thousand web surfers could do. I mean, Craig starts a story about Mordechai, and it spreads, goes online. Now there are countless people all believing in the bastard." Sam says.

"Okay, wait a second. You're trying to tell me that just because people believe in Mordechai, he's real?" Dean asks him.

Sam shifts uncomfortably and then says, "I don't know, maybe."

"Are you sure you're okay?" I ask Sam.

"People believe in Santa Claus. How come I'm not gettin' hooked up every Christmas?" Dean asks (almost annoyed too).

"'Cause you're a bad person." Sam says.

"Yeah, he's got a point there." I tell Dean.

"Whatever." Dean says shrugging his shoulders slightly. I stick out my tongue at him.

Sam turns his computer around to show us something. "And because of this." He says continuing his thought from earlier.

On the screen is a picture of a symbol from the hell house. I happen to know that this symbol is a spirit sigil.

"That's a Tibetan spirit sigil on the wall of the house. Craig said they were painting symbols from a theology textbook. I bet you they painted this not even knowing what it was." Sam says pausing.

"Idiots." I hear Dean mumble under his breath.

"That sigil has been used for centuries—concentrating meditative thoughts like a magnifying glass. So, people are on the Hell Hounds' website, starin' at the symbol, thinkin' about Mordechai—I mean, I don't know. But it might be enough to bring a tulpa to life." Sam continues.

"It would explain why he keeps changin'." Dean says.

"Right. As the legend changes, people think different things, so Mordechai himself changes." Sam adds.

"Its like a game of telephone." I say, putting my 'girly' input in.

"That would also explain why the rock salt didn't work." Sam concludes.

"Yeah, 'cause he's not a traditional spirit, per se." Dean says.

"Yeah." Sam says scratching himself.

"Sam…?" I trail off.

"I'm fine." He says.

"Okay, so, uh, why don't we just get this spirit sigil thingy off the wall and off the website?" Dean asks us. I shake my head no. "Why not?"

"You see, once tulpas are created, they take on a life of their own." Sam says answering the question.

"Great. All right, so, if he really is a thought form, how the hell are we supposed to kill an idea?" Dean asks.

"Well, it's not gonna be easy with these guys helping us. Check out their homepage." Sam says going to the homepage of the website. It shows a video of what happened last night at the hell house. "Since they posted the video, the number of hits have quadrupled in the last day alone." Sam tells us.

"Great." I say slowly.

"Huh. I got an idea. Come on." Dean tells us. Sam shuts his laptop and puts it into his messenger bag. I take one more bite of my sandwich and gather what I have.

"Where are we going?" Sam asks him, shifting uncomfortably.

"I gotta find a copy store." Dean tells us.

"Man, I think I'm allergic to our soap or somethin'." Sam says getting up. Dean laughs at him and starts to walk away. "You did this?" Dean's answer is a laugh. You're a friggin' jerk."

"Oh, yeah!" Dean says, still laughing.

"Looks like he got you with some itching powder, Sam." I say to him as we walk away from the table.

"No, really, I hadn't noticed." Sam says sarcastically.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At the copy store, Dean is making a fake death certificate to fool Ed and Harry. Dean does have his moments, not often, but he does have them.

"Dean, you're a genius." I say.

"And a jerk." Sam adds under his breath.

"Thank you and thank you Sammy. That's what brothers are for." He says flashing us his smile. Sam rolls his eyes.

By this time, Dean is about finished with his fake death certificate. "Alright, let's go see those nerds."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"How do you even know where they live?" I ask Dean as we're walking through the trailer park where Ed and Harry live.

"Remember that business card they gave us?" He asks me.

"Yeah." I reply.

"They had their address on it." Dean tells me.

"Are you sure this is going to work?" I ask my brothers.

"Yes, it has to." Sam answers.

We walk for a few more minutes in silence until we reach their trailer. We can hear them talking inside. I reach for the door and knock three times.

"Who is it?" We hear Harry ask.

"Come on out here, guys, we hear you in there." Dean says.

We can hear some muffled talking and some shuffling, and then the door bursts open and we see Ed and Harry.

"Oh, look at that. Action figures in their original packaging. What a shocker." Dean says sarcastically.

"Guys, we need to talk." Sam says.

"Yeah, um, sorry, guys. We're, uh—we're a little bit busy right now." Ed tells us.

"Okay, well, we'll make it quick. We need you to shut down your website." Dean says. Ed laughs.

"No seriously." I tell them.

Ed turns to Harry and says, "Man, you know, these guys get us busted last night, we spend the night in a holding cell."

"I had to pee in that cell urinal in front of people. And I get stage fright." Harry says.

"Ew." I mutter under my breath. Sam smiles, obviously he heard. Oh well.

"Why should we trust you guys (plus girl)?" Ed asks us.

"Look, guys, we all know what we saw last night, what's in the house. But now, thanks to your website, there are thousands of people hearin' about Mordechai." Sam says.

"That's right, which means people are gonna keep showin' up at the Hell House, runnin' into him in person—somebody could get hurt." Dean says.

"And we wouldn't want that now would we now? No, of course we wouldn't." I add.

"Yeah." Ed says, thinking it over.

"Ed, maybe he's got a point." Harry says. One geek down…

"No, no." Ed says making his mind up.

"Nope." Harry says changing his mind completely and agreeing with Ed. Correction, zero geeks down.

"Okay, we have an obligation to our fans, to the truth." Ed says.

I start to laugh and then sober up as I realize no one else is laughing. "Oh, you were serious?"

"Well, I have an obligation to kick both your little asses right now…" Dean says but he's interrupted by Sam.

"Dean, Abbie, hey, hey. Forget it, all right? These guys—I could probably bitch-slap them both." Sam says. A six year old could bitch-slap these guys. Sam continues by saying, "I could probably even tell 'em that thing about Mordechai…" Sam says. Ed and Harry suddenly both look very interested. "…but they're still not gonna help us. So, let's just go."

"Yeah, you're right." Dean says. We start to walk away. Out of the corner of my eye, I see that Ed and Harry start to follow us.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. What did you say about—? Hold on a second here." Ed says trying to catch up with us.

"Wait, wait. Yeah, what thing about Mordechai, you guys?" Harry asks.

"Don't tell 'em, Sam." I say to them.

"But if they agree to shut their website down…" Sam says.

"They're not gonna do it. You said so yourself." Dean says cutting Sam short.

"No, wait, wait. Don't listen to him, okay? We'll do it." Ed says. We stop walking and turn to face them. "We'll do it."

"It's a secret, Sam." Dean says.

"A big one at that." I add.

"Look, it is a pretty big deal, all right? And it wasn't easy to dig up. So, only if we have your word that you'll shut everything down." Sam says.

"Totally." Ed says, clearly lying. But, that's okay, that's what we want.

"All right." Sam says, 'giving in'. Dean takes out the fake death certificate he made earlier and hands it to Harry.

"That's a death certificate from the 1930's." I tell them.

"We got it at the library. Now, according to the coroner, the actual cause of death was a self-inflicted gunshot wound." Sam says.

"That's right, he didn't hang or cut himself." Dean adds.

"He shot himself?" Harry asks us in disbelief.

"Yup. With a .45 pistol. To this day, they say he's terrified of 'em." Sam answers.

"Yeah, as a matter of fact, they say if you shoot him with a .45, loaded with these special wrought-iron rounds, you could kill the son of a bitch." Dean says.

At this point, Ed and Harry are smiling widely. They share a look and then Harry runs back to their trailer while Ed casually walks behind him.

Once they're out of listening range, Dean starts to laugh. "It's like taking candy from a baby."

"Or in this case, it's more like giving the kid a carrot and making them think it's candy." I say.

"Either way, it was all too easy." Sam says.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We head to the restaurant to grab a bite to eat. I order a turkey sandwich and my brothers both order cheeseburgers.

"Shit, I forgot my iPod in the car. I'll be right back." I say getting up from the booth.

"Don't you go anywhere without that thing?" Dean asks me.

"No." I say walking away from them. I hear Sam say something like 'I wouldn't do that' but I ignore it and continue on my way.

When I return, Dean looks particularly smug. He pulls a cord to wooden fisherman that's mounted on the wall next to us. The thing starts to laugh obnoxiously. By the way that Sam glares at him, I can tell that while I was gone, he pulled it repeatedly. Sam pulls the cord again, shutting it up.

"If you pull that string one more time, I'm gonna kill you." Sam says. Dean pulls the cord again. Sam pulls the cord again too. Dean laughs at his anger.

"Come on, man. You need more laughter in your life, you know, you're way too tense." Dean says.

I take a bite of my sandwich but I feel some slimy. I reach into my mouth (which I know is disgusting, but something isn't right) and pull out a…worm!

"Ew! Disgusting! Dean!" I yell at him. "What was that for?" I ask him.

He laughs at me for a minute. Then, he sobers up, and says, "Oh, that was payback. And stop freaking out, its only rubber."

I glare at him and start to inspect my sandwich to make sure I have no other surprises. Once it's 'safe', I start to eat again.

"They post it yet?" Dean asks Sam. Sam turns his computer to face Dean and myself. Dean starts to read off what's on the website. "'We have learned from reputable sources that Mordechai Murdoch has a fatal fear of firearms.' All right. How long do we wait?" Dean asks.

"Long enough for the new story to spread and the legend to change. I figure by nightfall, iron rounds will work on the sucker." Sam says holding up his beer. Dean and I do the same.

"Sweet." Dean says. We tap our bottles together. Sam smirks at something. Great, I probably just got punk'd again. I put my bottle down and suspect something bad to happen to me, but nothing happens, so I figure Sam punk'd Dean. When Dean goes to put the bottle down, it sticks to his hand. Sam and I both laugh at him. "You didn't." Dean says.

Sam holds up a small bottle of superglue and says, "Oh, I did."

"You just got owned Dean." I say to him between laughs. Dean is shocked. Sam pulls the string and the wooden fisherman begins to laugh. Sam also laughs.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So, to recap what's happened between dinner and where we are now. Right now, we're inside the hell house. How did we get in you ask? Well, we sorta…stole that wooden fisherman from the restaurant. We used it as a distraction so we could get past the police.

Inside the house, we're armed with guns and flashlights.

"I barely have any skin left on my palm." Dean tells Sam.

"I'm not touchin' that line with a ten-foot pole." Sam says. Dean shines his flashlight in Sam's face. He grimaces as we move into another room.

"There's the cellar." I say as soon as I spot the cellar door.

"So, you think old Mordechai's home?" Dean asks us.

"I don't know." Sam says. I just shrug.

"Me neither." A voice says behind us. We turn around quickly and aim our guns at whoever said that. But before we shoot, we see Ed and Harry who jump and scream at our quick movements. "Whoa, whoa! Hey!" Ed says.

"What are you tryin' to do, get yourself killed?" Sam asks them.

"We're just tryin' to get a book and movie deal, okay?" Ed says.

"Wow. Is that all this is for you guys?" I ask them.

"Yeah, pretty much." Harry says. At that moment, we hear the sound of sharpening knives coming from behind the door.

"Oh, crap. Uh, guys, you wanna go open that door for us?" Ed asks nervously.

"Why don't you?" I ask them. Seconds later, Mordechai bursts through the door armed with an axe. Within a split second, Sam, Dean, and I shoot him several times but he dissolves into a cloud of black smoke. We walk into another room to look for Mordechai.

I hear Ed and Harry from the other room scream (in a girly way) and rush back into the room we were in before.

"Hey. Didn't you guys post that BS story we gave you?" Dean asks them from where they are on the floor.

"Of course we did." Ed says getting up.

"Yeah, but then our server crashed." Harry tells us.

"So, it didn't take?" Dean asks them.

"Uh…." Ed mumbles.

"This is no time for 'uh' Ed!" I tell him.

"So, these guns don't work?" Dean asks him.

"Yeah." Ed answers.

"Great. Sam, any ideas?" Dean asks him. Sam doesn't answer, but he does look peeved.

"We are getting out of here." Harry says. Ed nods his head but doesn't move. Harry grabs onto the back of his collar and he pulls him away.

"What do we do now?" I ask Sam and Dean.

"I don't know. But I'm going to check on Ed and Harry to make sure they got out alive." Sam says heading towards the door.

"Abbie, go get the lighter fluid from the bag." Dean tells me.

"Okay." I say heading over to the bag with all the stuff we brought. I grab it and hand it to Dean who starts to pour it all over the floor. "Shouldn't Sam be back by now?"

"Make sure he's okay." Dean instructs me as he continues to pour the lighter fluid.

I head out towards the door being careful. I can hear someone choking or gagging or something coming from a room to my left. I head in that direction. When I get there, Sam is being choked by Mordechai.

"Sam!" I yell. Mordechai drops Sam who sinks to the floor trying regain his breath. Mordechai turns to face me. "Great." I mutter to myself. I take aim quickly and shoot at Mordechai. It doesn't kill him, but at least he disappears. He's gone long enough for Dean to rush into the room. We both help Sam up from the floor.

Mordechai reappears and swings at us with his axe. We run from the hallway and into the previous room.

"Look, if Mordechai can't leave the house, and we can't kill him, we improvise." Dean says. He lights a lighter and throws it on the floor. The room is instantly on fire. We dash out of room; unlucky for us, Mordechai is close behind us. He stops at the door. Dean, Sam, and I run behind nearby trees. I watch as the entire house is on fire.

"That's the solution? Burn the whole damn place to the ground?" Sam asks us.

"Well, no one will go in anymore. I mean, look, Mordechai can't haunt a house if there's no house to haunt. It's fast and dirty, but it works." Dean says.

"But, what if the legend changes again, and Mordechai _is_ allowed to leave the house?" Sam asks.

"Then we'll have to come back and finish the job." I tell him. We're silent for a moment, just watching the house burn down.

"Kind of makes you wonder—of all the things we've hunted, how many existed just 'cause people believed in 'em?" Sam asks rhetorically.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I decided that we should check up on Ed and Harry; just to make sure they were okay. At their trailer, Ed and Harry are packing up their belongings and loading them into their car.

Ed sees us coming and says, "Gentlemen. Lady."

"Hey, guys." Sam says. Ed and Harry head to their car and we follow them.

"Should we tell 'em?" Harry asks Ed.

"Oh, you might as well, you know they're just gonna read about it in the trades." Ed says boasting a little.

"So, this morning, we got a phone call from a very important Hollywood producer." Harry tells us.

"Oh, yeah? Wrong number?" Dean asks them.

"No, smartass. He read all about the Hell House on our website and wants to option the motion picture rights—maybe even have us write it." Ed says.

"And create the RPG." Harry says excitedly.

"The what?" Dean asks.

"Role-playing game." I tell him. Dean and Sam give me this weird look. "I read." I say.

"Right." Dean says.

Ed says, "It's a little lingo for ya. Any who, uh, excuse us, we're off to La-La Land."

"Well, congratulations, guys, that sounds really great." Sam says, half smiling, half smirking.

"Yeah, that's awesome. Best of luck to ya." Dean says.

"Good luck." I tell them.

"Oh, yeah, luck—it's got nothin' to do with it. It's about talent, you know? Sheer, unabashed, talent." Ed says flashing us a peace sign. "Later."

Ed and Harry get into their car (with their trailer attached to the back) and drive off towards 'La-La Land.' We start to laugh at them and we head back to the Impala.

"Wow." Dean says.

"I second that." I say.

Sam says, "I have a confession to make."

"What's that?" Dean asks them.

"I was the one who called them and told 'em I was a producer." Sam says between laughs. Dean and I laugh too.

"Well, I'm the one who put the dead fish in their backseat." Dean says.

"Since, we're telling the truth here, I'm the one who put the rubber snakes on the floor." I admit.

"Truce?" Sam asks us.

"Fine by me." I say.

"Yeah, truce. At least for the next hundred miles" Dean says grinning. He gets into the car. Sam sighs as he gets into the passenger seat. I just chuckle at them as I too get in the back seat.

I ask them, "Where to now?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry that took so long to finish. Even though I have rewrite it, I had writers block on some parts so… yeah. Sorry for the typos in advance, I'm sure there are some, after all, I am only human. Anyway, hoped you liked it! Please tell what you think! Is there something I can work on? Or is it good as is? No flamers please! Um…. Not sure which episode I'll do next, but I'll try and have the first part up soon!


	25. Provenance Part One

**Provenance ****ReWrite****Part One**

Okay, this has been one that I have been looking forward to doing since I started this fic. A lot of people have requested I do this one, and of course I said YES! This is probably one of my favorite episodes in the series, so hopefully I don't slaughter it or anything. We're nearing the end of season one! Only a few more episodes!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own supernatural or any of the characters that you recognize. If I did own it, why would I be writing this fic, hmm???

Just a reminder, words in **bold** is Abbie 'think-talking'. Is think-talking a word? I have no idea, nor do I care. It is now. :-P

Without further ado, I present to you, Provenance.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In a local bar in New York, Sam, Dean, and I are chilling out before our next job. Dean is off flirting with two attractive girls at the bar. And when I say 'attractive', I mean way too much makeup and not enough clothes; Dean's type.

Sam and I, on the other hand, are sitting table just talking about nothing. I know, exciting topic.

"Ten bucks says Dean has some STD or something." I say jokingly.

"You know, you're probably right." Sam says; a smile gracing his lips. He reaches into his messenger bag and pulls out Dad's journal and the local newspaper.

"Do you go anywhere without that thing?" I say, motioning to Dad's journal.

"Nope." He says as he starts to leaf through it. I grab the newspaper that he set on the table and start to flip through it. I notice lots of 'interesting' headlines such as 'Talented Cat Saves Dog from Tree' and don't forget about 'Underwater Fire Burns down House'. I point to the last headline and nudge Sam on the shoulder.

"How does that even make sense?" I ask him while laughing.

"I have no idea…" Sam says. He trails off and stares at something on the opposite side of the page.

"What?" I ask him.

"Look." He says pointing to a headline that reads 'Couple's Throats Slashed in Own Home'.

"Yes, that's pretty vicious, what's your point?" I ask him.

Sam doesn't answer me. Instead, he hastily flips through Dad's journal. He stops at page and quickly reads over something.

"Did you find something?" I ask him curiously.

"Yeah, I think." Sam answers. He waves at Dean, trying to get his attention, but it doesn't work. Dean just ignores him. He waves again, but this time it actually works. Dean rolls his eyes and walks over to where we're sitting.

"All right, so, I think I got somethin'." Sam says.

"Oh, yeah. Me, too. I think we need to take a little shore leave for just a little bit. What do you think, huh? I'm so in the door with this one." Dean says pointing to the girls standing at the bar.

"Men." I say rolling my eyes.

"What?" Dean asks.

"As if I have to say it." I tell him, sticking out my tongue at him.

"So, what are we today, Dean? Are we rock stars? Are we army rangers?" Sam asks him.

"Reality TV scouts looking for people with special skills." Dean says, laughing slightly. I just roll my eyes again. Dean continues, "I mean, hey, it's not that far off, right? By the way, she's got a friend over there. I could probably hook you up, what do you think?" Dean tells Sam who scoffs.

"Dean, no thanks, I can get my own dates." Sam tells him.

"Yeah, you can, but you don't." Dean says.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Sam asks him.

"Nothin'. What do you got?" Dean asks ignoring Sam's question.

"Mark and Anne Telesca of New Paltz, New York were both found dead in their home just a few days ago." Sam says telling him about the people in the newspaper.

"Mmhmm." Dean says, staring off into space. Well, not 'space' but the girls at the bar.

"Throats were slit, there were no prints, no murder weapons—Dean." Sam tells him, but he's obvisously not listening.

"Dean?" I ask loudly. Dean turns to face us and gives us an annoyed look.

"No prints, no murder weapons, all doors and windows were locked from the inside." Sam re-tells him.

"Could just be a garden-variety murder, you know, not our department." Dean says, brushing the job off.

"I think _someone_ just doesn't want to do this job." I say. I take a sip from my beer.

"Either way, Dad says different." Sam says.

"What do you mean?" Dean asks him.

"Look." Sam says, turning Dad's journal to Dean. "Dad noted three murders in the same area of upstate New York. First one, right here, 1912, the second one in 1945, and the third in 1970. The same M.O. as the Telescas—the throats were slit, the houses were locked from the inside. Now, so much time passed between the murders that nobody checked the pattern, except for Dad. He always kept his eyes peeled for another one." Sam tells us.

"And now we got one." Dean says.

"Exactly." Sam says.

"All right, I'm with ya. It's worth checkin' out." Dean says. Sam nods his head agreeing with him.

"Yup, sounds good." I say, nodding my head too.

"We can pick this up till the first thing, though, right?" Dean asks us.

"Yeah." Sam says, slightly confused.

"Good." Dean says happily.

"Why?" I ask him. Dean gets up and walks back over to the girls at the bar, leaving my question un-answered. Well, sorta.

A little while later, I'm bored out of my mind. Dean left a few minutes with his lady friends to do…well, you know. Sam is still reading Dad's journal for more information.

"Sam?"

"Hmm?" He replies.

"I'm bored." I announce.

"Then, do something." He tells me, momentarily looking up from Dad's journal.

"Like?"

"Abbie, you're 22 years old. I think you're old enough to find something to do." Sam tells me sternly.

"Fine. Let's go." I say to him. I grab my things and stand up, waiting for him to follow.

"Go where?" He asks me, closing the journal and putting it back in his messenger bag along with the newspaper.

"We're going to do some research while Dean is _busy_." I say to him.

"Okay." Sam says following me out of the bar and off to do some research.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Let's hurry up and finish, this house is creeping me out.." I say to Sam. We're checking out the Telesca Residence with the EMF meter.

"Okay, that should do it." Sam replies to my comment. "Let's go."

We sneak out of the (since it is a crime scene) and as we walk to the Impala, I see Dean fast asleep in the passenger seat. Sam reaches through the driver window and honks the horn. Dean jumps and wakes up, yelling profanities left and right. Sam and I get into the car laughing.

"Man, that is so not cool." Dean says.

"We just swept the Telesca house with the EMF. It's clean. And last night, while you were," Sam pauses to roll his eyes and finishes, "_out…__" _Dean smiles, remembering what he did.

"Good times." He says.

"We researched the house, nothing out of the ordinary." I say.

"Nothing strange about the Telesca's themselves either." Sam adds.

"All right, so if it's not the people and it's not the house, then, uh….maybe it's the contents—a cursed object or somethin'." Dean suggests. Sam shakes his head disagreeing.

"The house is clean." Sam says to him.

"Yeah, I know, you said that." Dean says, his tempering rising.

"No, literally, it's empty. Nothing's in there." I tell him.

"Where's all their stuff?" Dean asks.

"Well, lucky for us, I found a business card on the floor that someone dropped." I say to him. I'm holding the thin card between my pointer and middle finger.

"And that helps us how?" Dean asks, not getting my point.

"It means that we know where their stuff is." Sam tells him.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inside an auction house where the Telesca's belongings are, my brothers and I are looking at the items. Fancy vases, expensive paintings, priceless jewelry; man, these Telesca people had it good.

"Silent auctions, estate sales—it's like a garage sale for W.A.S.P.s, if you ask me." Dean says to us. He takes some food after a tray and stuffs it in his mouth.

"Dean, at least try and act like you've evolved." I say to him.

A clean shaved man approaches us; he clears his throat and says, "Can I help you?"

"I'd like some champagne, please." Dean says with his mouth still full. I roll my eyes at him. Obviously, this man is not a waiter.

"He's not a waiter." Sam says to Dean who looks embarrassed. "I'm Sam Connors." Sam extends his hand to the man, but he doesn't shake it.

**This guy is rude, **I think-talk to Sam. He gives me a knowing look.

"This is my brother Dean and my sister Abbie. We are art dealers with Connors Limited." Sam says introducing us.

"You're art dealers?" The man asks skeptically.

"That's right." I say to him with a smile that I personally hope says, 'I hate you'.

"I'm Daniel Blake. This is my auction house. Now, this is a private showing, and I don't remember seeing you on the guest list." The man named Daniel says.

"We're there, Chuckles. You just need to take another look." Dean says, still stuffing his face. I swear that when we get out of here, I'm gonna kick his ass. Sam is shocked at Dean.

A waiter carrying a tray of champagne walks past us; Dean grabs a glass off the tray. "Oh, finally." Dean turns to face Daniel, sniff's the champagne and walks off.

"Cheers." Sam says. We both leave Daniel where he is.

"I swear to all that is good in this world, that I'm gonna kill Dean." I mutter to him under my breath.

"You can't kill him." Sam says.

"Why's that?"

"Because I'm gonna kill him first." Sam says.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Dean!" I yell at him once we're a little ways from Daniel. It's not really a yell per se, but it wasn't a causal tone either.

"What?" Dean asks.

"What?! You are embarrassment to humans everywhere." I say to him.

"I think I found something." Sam says. He's standing in front a creepy painting.

"Isn't that the painting from the Telesca's?" I ask him.

"Yup." Sam replies.

A female voice from behind us says, "A fine example of American primitive, wouldn't you say?"

We turn around and see a woman walking down some stairs. She's wearing an elegant black dress. I look to Sam and Dean. Sam looks confused at her comment for some reason. To me, she seems nice, but I can't say for sure. And Dean, you can probably guess what he's thinking.

"Well, I'd say it's more Grant Wood than Grandma Moses." Sam says. The woman looks to the ground ashamed. Wait, why is she ashamed? "But you knew that. You just wanted to see if I did." Sam finishes, answering my question.

"Guilty. And clumsy, I apologize. I'm Sarah Blake." The woman introduces herself. Dean grabs some food off a passing tray. Sarah extends her hand to both Sam who shakes it.

"I'm Sam. This is my twin Abbie," Sam says introducing me. Sarah extends her hand for me to shake which I do. Sam then continues by saying, "This is my…" He pauses to see that Dean is stuffing his face again, "brother, Dean."

"Dean?" She questions.

"Mm?" Is his reply.

"Can we get you some more mini-quiche?" She asks politely.

"I'm good, thanks." He says, somewhat rudely.

Sarah turns back to Sam, "So, can I help you with something?"

"Yeah, actually. What can you tell us about the Telesca estate?" Sam asks her.

"The whole thing's pretty grisly, if you ask me, selling their things this soon. But, Dad's right about one thing. Sensationalism brings out the crowds—even the rich ones." She says, smiling somewhat. Sam smiles back her.

Aww, little Sammy (who is the tallest one in our family by the way) has a crush.

"Is it possible to see the provenances?" Sam asks her.

Sarah opens her mouth to speak, but is interrupted by her father. He clears his throat.

"I'm afraid there isn't any chance of that." Daniel says.

"And why is that?" I ask him. This guy is getting on my nerves.

"You're not on the guest list. And I think it's time to leave." He replies.

"Well, we don't have to be told twice." Dean says.

"Apparently, you do." Daniel tell us.

"Okay, it's all right. We don't want any trouble. We'll go." Sam says. Dean walks away. Sam gives Sarah one last somewhat sad look before we both walk away.

On our way out, I hear Sarah scold her father by saying something along the lines of 'that was rude'.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay, sorry for the long-ish wait. I haven't had much time to write because of dance. I'm going to camp on Wednesday and won't be back until Saturday, so I'll try and get part two out before then, but no promises.

So, what'd you think? How'd I do? Please let me know! Remember, no meanies!!! Only critique and praise! Thanks!


	26. Provenance Part Two

**Provenance ****ReWrite**** Part Two**

Sorry this one took a little longer to crank out. I got a bad review and it discouraged me a bit. And plus I was at camp for a week. Hope you like it! Please remember to review kindly! Thankies!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After leaving the auction house, we head to a nearby motel and get a room. Dean parks in front of our room. All three of us get out of the car and grab our bags from the trunk.

As we walk to the door, Dean asks, "Grant Wood? Grandma Moses? Where did that come from?"

"Art history course. It's good for meetin' girls." Sam says with a guilty smile.

"It's like I don't even know you." Dean says opening the door.

The second the door opens, I see the room is a blast from the past. Its décor is 1970's theme; there's disco pattern wallpaper on the wall and the furniture is chrome.

"Huh." Sam and Dean say at the same time. They walk to the beds to set their stuff down, clearly they are unfazed.

"Dean." I say to him.

"Hmm?"

"Next time, Sam picks motel." I say.

"Whatever you say." Dean replies. "So, what was it, the providence?"

"Provenance." Sam corrects him. Dean mouths the word trying to pronouce it right. "It's a certificate of origin, like a biography, you know? We can use 'em to check the history of the pieces, see if anything's got a freaky past." Sam says.

"Huh. Well, we're not gettin' anything out of Chuckles, but, uh, Sarah?" Dean tells him, smirking.

"Yeah. Maybe you can get her to write it all down on a cocktail napkin." Sam says jokingly. Dean chuckles a bit at his comment.

"Not me." Dean tells him.

"Oh, no, no, no, no. Pickups are your thing, Dean." Sam says shaking his head.

"It wasn't my butt she was checkin' out." Dean says.

"In other words, you want me to use her to get information." Sam asks/says.

"Sometimes, you gotta take one for the team." Dean says. He picks up his cell phone and holds it out towards Sam. "Call her."

I roll my eyes. How am I related to him?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After Sam called Sarah, Dean and I are just relaxing in the motel room. Dean's watching t.v. while I'm on Sam's laptop. After 10 minutes or so, I'm bored. This seems to be happening a lot lately, being bored that is.

"Hey Dean?"

"What?"

"You wanna crash Sam's date?" I ask him.

"What?" He says turning to face me.

"You wanna go to the restaurant to see how things are goin'?" I ask him again.

"Hell yeah." Dean says smiling. He turns the t.v. off and stands up. "One thing though."

"What?"

"Who are you and what have you done with my sister?"

"She has left the building. And plus, I'm bored." I tell him.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dean and I head to the restaurant with sunglasses on so Sam won't recognize us (even though I'm sure he could if he saw us). We're seated shortly after we arrive. We hold the menu's in front of our faces. We're close to Sam and Sarah but not close enough to hear what's going on.

"Can you hear?" Dean asks me.

"No, not a word. Let's move closer." I tell him. He nods silently. We get up from where we're sitting and move to a close table, still with our menu's in front our face.

We listen carefully to the pair of them talking about how Sam isn't like any art dealer she's ever met before. I hear a light 'ahem' from behind me. I turn around to see a short, stubby waiter.

"Can I get you two anything to drink?"

"Water with a lemon wedge, please." I say.

"And you?" He asks turning to Dean.

"Beer." Dean says shortly.

The waiter nods and walks away. Turning back to Sam and Sarah, I hear Sam ask her why she hadn't been on a date in a while. Smooth, I thought.

I hear Sarah answer by saying, "I'm sure you're many things, Sam. I'm also sure 'loser' isn't one of them."

I whisper to Dean, "Aw, how cute."

He shh's me and we both return to their conversation.

"It was my mom. She died about a year ago—totally unexpected. It really threw me. I went into this shell—a nice, warm, safe shell. But lately, I've been thinking. It's not what she would have wanted for me, so…." Sarah says but she trails off. She continues, "So, what about you? You're a reasonably attractive guy."

Sam laughs at her comment. "Reasonably?" I have to admit, she seems really nice and I hope Sam doesn't mess this up.

"Why haven't you been out and about?" She asks her. Wrong move on her part, but how could she know about Jessica? Sam doesn't reply and the smile on his face fades. "Another long story for another time?" Sarah asks him, picking up his 'I-don't-want-to-talk-about-that' vibe. He just nods.

"Dean, I think we should get back to motel room before Sam does." I tell him.

"Good idea. That would be an awkward conversation." Dean says. He puts a twenty dollar bill down onto the table. We get to leave but Dean knocks over his beer bottle down causing it make a loud noise.

I don't turn around to see if Sam was looking our way; but instead I grab Dean by the arm and dart out of there.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back at the motel room, I scold Dean for being so clumsy.

"Hey, I said sorry. I don't think Sam saw us." Dean says for umpteenth time.

"We better hope so. Just act normal when he gets here." I say plopping down on to a chair.

An hour or so later, Sam walks through the door looking somewhat annoyed. He see's me watching t.v. and Dean sharpening his knife.

"What the hell?" He asks.

"What the hell what?" Dean asks casually in return.

"You know what." He says sternly.

"It was Abbie's idea." Dean says quickly, pointing his finger in my direction.

"Dean!" I yell at him.

"Sorry sis, I'm saving my ass first." Dean tells me.

"I'll remember that in the future." I say.

"Why would you do that Abbie?" Sam asks me.

"Well, you see…it's just…you know…" I say, stumbling through my sentence. I couldn't really think of a reason why we went. I just wanted to see how it was going. I knew that Sam wouldn't tell the whole truth.

"That's the best excuse you have?!" Sam asks.

"Well, no. It's just I knew you wouldn't tell us the whole truth so, I don't know. I'm sorry Sam."

Sam is silent for a few minutes. I could almost see him working things out in his mind. "Do you want to know what happened?"

"Duh." Dean says.

Sam says, "Well, we just talked at the restaurant and I asked to see the provenances. She said yes."

"So, she just handed the providences over to you?" Dean asks him.

"Provenances." I say correcting him.

"Pro-provenances?" Dean asks making sure he was correct. I nod my head.

"Yes. I went back to her place; I got a copy of the papers." Sam tells us, sitting down reading over the provenances.

"And?" Dean asks.

"And nothing, that's it. I left." Sam says.

"You didn't have to con her or do any special favors or anything?" Dean asks him with a smirk.

"Dean, would you get your mind out of the gutter, please?" Sam asks, annoyed.

"You know, when this whole thing is done, we could stick around for a little bit." Dean says to Sam.

"Why?" He asks.

"Sam, you like this girl." I say.

"It's obvious you're into her, even I can see that." Dean says.

"Hey, all right, I think I got somethin' here." Sam says, ignoring what Dean and I just said. Dean and I walk over to where Sam is sitting. Sam hands the provenances to me. I carefully read them over with Dean reading over my shoulder.

"Portrait of Isaiah Merchant's family painted in 1910." Dean reads out loud.

"Now, compare the names of the owners with Dad's journal." Sam says. I hand the provenances to Dean. I pop a squat next to Sam read what Sam's pointing to.

"First purchased in 1912 to Peter Simms." I read out loud. Sam points to something else in the journal. "Peter Simms murdered in 1912."

"Same thing in 1945. Huh. Same thing in 1970." Dean says, reading the last bit to us.

"Then stored until it was donated to a charity auction last month, where the Telescas bought it. So, what do you think, it's haunted or cursed?" Sam asks us.

"Either way, it's toast." Dean says.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After we decided what our plan was gonna be, we head over to the auction house at night. Dean gets a running start and hops the gate, closely followed by Sam and me.

Sam pulls out some tools and disarms the alarm system. "Go ahead." Sam tells us.

Dean opens the door and we carefully walk inside. Armed with flashlights, we look around for the painting. Dean shines his flashlight up to the upper level and sees the painting. He clears his throat and points to it.

We rush up the stairs to the painting. Dean takes out his knife and cuts the painting out of the frame. With painting in hand, we head outside. We put the painting on the ground and cover it in lighter fluid.

Dean lights a match, but before he's throws it, he says, "Ugly-ass thing. If you ask me, we're doin' the art world a favor."

As soon as that's said, he throws the match onto it and it instantly burst into flames.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning, Dean's looking around the motel franticly.

"Dean, what's you're problem?" I ask him, raising my eyebrows.

"I can't find my wallet." Dean says, still looking around.

"How is that my problem?" Sam asks.

"'Cause I think I dropped it in the warehouse last night." Dean says.

"You have got to be joking me." I tell him, getting up from the couch.

"Yeah, it's got my prints, my ID—well, my fake ID, anyway. We've gotta get it before somebody else finds it, come on." Dean announces before he walks out of the room.

We quickly drive to the auction house. How can Dean be such an idiot?!?

Once there, we hurriedly look through the auction house. Sam picks up a piece of art and looks behind it. "How do you lose your wallet, Dean?" He asks him.

"Hey, guys." Sarah says cheerfully from behind us.

"Sarah! Hey." Sam says, setting down the art.

"What are you doing here?" She asks us.

"Uh, we—we're leaving town, and you know, we came to say goodbye." Sam says thinking up an excuse quickly.

"Oh, what are you talkin' about, Sam? We're stickin' around for at least another day or two." Dean says to them. Sarah looks happy while Sam looks confused.

"Oh, Sam, by the way, I wanted to give you that twenty bucks I owe you." Dean says taking out his wallet. He hands him a twenty dollar bill. Sam looks annoyed at him. Oh Dean, you do have your moments. "I'm always forgettin'. There ya go."

"Dean, don't we have something to do somewhere else?" I ask him, a smile playing my lips.

"You know what Abbie, I think you're right. We'll leave you two crazy kids alone." Dean says. We walk away leaving a somewhat nervous Sam behind.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So, how'd I do? Please let me know! But no flamers!!!! Do you want to know what the bad review was? Here it is:

_what__they__dont__ have a sister you wish you were their sis but __youre__ not! __ha__ha! __yes__i__ know you wish you had a hot bro like dean and __sam__ but you __dont__ so__dont__ write about yourself. __the__ story sucks._

You can also see the review on the review part of the page. I'm fine with critiquing, but when you out right say that this 'sucks' then it just hurts. I really do try and add something special, where I actually do is up to you. But, if you really don't like it, then why would you waste your time reviewing something that you don't like. Just hit the back button and forget about.


	27. Provenance Part Three

**Provenance ****ReWrite**** Part Three**

Thank you for all the kind words! I love you guys!!!! hugs everyone Okay, now that's outta my system, onto the third part!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Recap: Sam went on a date, Dean and I crashed said date, we burned the creepy painting, and now creepy painting is back. Hmm, well I guess when I say 'creepy' it's true.

"I don't understand, Dean, we burned the damn thing." Sam says as we walk to the Impala.

"Yeah, thank you, Captain Obvious. All right, we just need to figure out another way to get rid of it. Any ideas?" Dean asks us.

"It's always the painting's subject that haunts them, right?" I answer/ask.

"Yeah. All right, so, we need to figure out everything there is to know about that creepy-ass family in that creepy-ass painting. What were their names again?" Dean asks Sam and me as we get in to the car.

"Something Merchant." I say, thinking out loud.

"Let's head over to the library." Sam says.

Dean starts up the Impala and we quickly drive to the library. As soon as we walk in, we're greet by a (what I'm assuming) librarian. He's a short man who talks extremely fast.

"Can I help you with something?"

"Yeah, how about you talk so people can understand you?" Dean mutters under his breath. I shoot him a glare; thankfully the librarian doesn't hear.

"We need some research on the Merchant family." Sam tells him.

"Okay, hold on. I'll be right back." He says before rushing off. Minutes later, he returns carrying an armful of books, newspapers, and other various things. "You said the Isaiah Merchant family, right?"

"Yeah, that's right." Sam says.

"I dug up every scrap of local history I could find. So, uh, are you crime buffs?" The librarian asks us.

"Sure." I say. "Sure, crime buffs. Why?"

"Well…." He trails and holds up the front page to an old newspaper. The headline reads, 'Father Slaughters Family, Kills Self'.

Nice.

"Yes. Yeah, that sounds about right." Dean says, somewhat sarcastically.

"The whole family was killed?" Sam asks him.

"It seems this Isaiah—he slits his kids' throats, then his wife, then himself. Now, he was a barber by trade—used a straight razor." He answers.

"Why'd he do it?" I ask him.

"Well, let's look." He says, quickly reading over the article. "Uh, 'people who knew him described Isaiah as having a stern and harsh temperament and controlled his family with an iron fist.' Wife, two sons, adopted daughter—yeah, yeah—there were whispers that the wife was gonna take the kids and leave, which, of course, you know, in that day and age….so, instead, Old Man Isaiah—well, he gave them all a shave." He says rapidly. He makes a shaving gesture with his hand and laughs. Dean chuckles, but Sam and I remain serious.

"Does it say what happened to the bodies?" Dean asks.

"It just says they were all cremated." He replies. Dean and Sam exchange an annoyed look. I let out a heavy sigh. Fabulous.

"Anything else?" Sam asks.

"Yeah. Actually, I found a picture of the family. It's right here somewhere." The librarian says opening a book to a certain page. "Right. Here it is."

He flips the book around so we can see it. It looks just like the painting except for one thing: Isaiah (the dad) I looking straight forward instead of down at his daughter.

"Hey, could we get a copy of this, please?" Sam asks him, clearly noticing the same thing.

"Sure." The librarian says nodding his head slightly. He makes us a copy and we head out of there and to the motel room.

Once we're back inside the room, Sam sits down at the desk and stares at the photo-copied picture.

"I'm telling you, man, I'm sure of it. Painting at the auction house, Dad is lookin' down. Painting here, Dad's lookin' out. The painting has changed, Dean." Sam tells us after examining it.

"All right, so, you think Daddy Dearest is trapped in the painting? He's handin' out Columbian neckties like he did with his family?" Dean asks crudely.

"Yeah, it seems like it. But if his bones are already dusted, then how are we gonna stop him?" Sam questions.

"Maybe if Isaiah's changed, other stuff might have changed too. It could give us some clues." I say.

"What, like a _DaVinci__ Code _deal?" Sam asks me.

"Sure, why not?" I say nodding me head.

"I'm still waitin' for the movie on that one." Dean says, looking at the picture. "Anyway, we gotta get back in and see that painting. Which is a good thing because you can get some more time to crush on your girlfriend." He says to Sam.

"Dude, enough already." Sam says, slightly glaring at Dean.

"What?" Dean asks sitting on his bed.

"'What?' Ever since we got here, you've been tryin' to pimp me out to Sarah. Just back off, all right?"

I watch my two brothers go at each other. I don't say anything, why should I? It's not really my place to tell Sam what to do.

"Well, you like her, don't you?" Dean asks, snapping me back to their conversation. Say doesn't say anything. Dean continues, "All right, you like her, she likes you, you're both consenting adults…."

"What's the point, Dean? We'll just leave. We always leave.

"Well, I'm not talkin' about marriage, Sam." Dean tells him.

"Dean, enough." I say sternly.

"You know what, I don't get it. What do you care if I hook up?" Sam asks him. They both ignore my comment.

"Because then maybe you wouldn't be so cranky all the time." Dean says. Sam scoffs at the idea. Dean continues by saying, "You know, seriously, Sam, this isn't about just hookin' up, okay? I mean, I think this Sarah girl could be good for you. And I don't mean any disrespect, but I'm sure that this is about Jessica, right?"

Sam breaks eye contact with him and looks anywhere but at me. I can tell he's still sad about Jessica's death. He must have really loved her.

"Now, I don't know what it's like to lose somebody like that, but….I would think that she would want you to be happy. God forbid, have fun once in a while. Wouldn't she?" Dean asks him. Sam is close to tears.

"I would think so Sam." I tell him gently.

"Yeah, I know she would." Sam says. He sighs and then continues, "Yeah, you're right. Part of this _is_ about Jessica. But not the main part."

"What's it about?" I ask him, but he remains silent.

"Well, we still gotta see that painting, which means you still gotta call Sarah, so…." Dean fades. Sam nods at him and picks up his cell phone. He dials Sarah's number.

It must ring a few times before Sam says, "Sarah, hey. It's Sam….Hey, hi. Good, good, yeah, um, what about you? …Yeah, good, good, really good."

Dean rolls his eyes and mutters, "Smooth."

"Shut up." I tell him before returning to Sam's conversation.

"So, listen, me, my sister and brother were thinking that maybe we'd like to come back in and look at the painting again. I think maybe we _are_ interested in buying it…. What?" He asks frantically. "Who'd you sell it to? Sarah, I need an address right now."

He quickly scribbles down the address. Sarah must ask what's going on because Sam tells her that the owner might be in and that she shouldn't come. He tells Sarah he'll call her back, and then hangs up.

"We need to go. Now." Sam tells us, standing up from his chair and grabbing his coat.

"What happened?" I ask him.

"I'll explain in the car." He tells me. He walks out of the motel room, closely followed by me and Dean.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At the owner of the paintings house (I think Sam said her name was Evelyn), Dean parks the car. As we get out, I see Sarah standing by her own car.

"Sam, what's happening?" Sarah asks Sam walking with us as we walk to the front door.

"I told you, you shouldn't have come." Sam tells her.

"Hello? Anybody home?" Dean asks loudly, knocking on the door. No reply.

"You said Evelyn might be in danger. What kind of danger?" Sarah asks Sam.

"I can't knock this sucker down." Dean says.

"I'll get it open, just give me a minute." I say. I set to work. This is a good lock and its hard to open but only after five minutes, I've got it open.

"Look, you really should wait in the car, it's for your own good." Sam tells Sarah. Dean and him enter the house.

"The hell I will, Evelyn's a friend." Sarah says. We walk in to house together and towards the living where the painting is hanging.

"Evelyn?" Sarah asks. No movement anywhere in the house.

"Evelyn?" Dean asks as soon as we see her sitting in a chair. The painting is over the fireplace. It's in its normal position with Isaiah looking at his daughter.

"Evelyn? Evelyn? It's Sarah Blake. Are you all right?" Sarah asks her. She puts a hand on Evelyn's shoulder causing her head to tilt back revealing her deeply slashed throat.

Sarah screams causing me to jump. My eyes flick to the painting. Isaiah is now facing forward. Sarah sees this too and starts flipping out even more. Sam has to take her out of the room.

Dean and I examine her a little more closely and then the painting. We decide to leave quickly because we don't want to end up like Evelyn.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day back at the motel room, Dean is researching or something on Sam's laptop. Sam is pacing back and forth while I try and relax.

"Dude, can you stop?" I ask him. But before he can answer, there's a knock at the door. Sam walks over to it and answers it. The door opens to Sarah looking thoroughly confused.

"Hey." Sam says as she walks in. "You all right?"

In all honesty, she looks flustered.

"No, actually. I just lied to the cops and told them I went to Evelyn's alone and found her like that." Sarah says.

"Thank you." Sam says with a small smile.

"Don't thank me. I'm about to call 'em right back if you don't tell me what the hell is going on. Who's killing these people?" Sarah asks rapidly.

Sam and I exchange a look. I don't need to talk telepathically for him to know what I'm thinking.

"What." Sam says simply.

"What?" Sarah asks him.

"It's not who, it's what is killing these people." Sam explains. Sarah shakes her in confusion. Sam, seeing this, says, "Sarah, you saw that painting move."

"No. No, I was seeing things. It's impossible." Sarah says, writing off what she really saw.

"Yeah, well, welcome to our world." Dean says, somewhat sarcastically.

"Sarah, I know this sounds crazy, but we think that that painting is haunted." Sam tells her seriously.

Tears start to for in Sarah's eyes. She says, "You're joking." None of us say anything. "You're not joking. God, the guys I go out with." She says. She runs her hands through her hair (slightly messing it up, by the way).

"Sarah, think about it—Evelyn, the Telescas. They both had the painting, and there have been others before that. Wherever this thing goes, people die, and we're just tryin' to stop it. And that's the truth." Sam says trying to convince her.

"Well, then, I guess you better show me. I'm coming with you." Sarah says, sighing.

"What? No. Sarah, no, you should just go home. This stuff can get dangerous, and…" Sam pauses. Dean gives him an understanding look. Sam continues by saying, "And I don't want you to get hurt."

"Look, you guys are probably crazy, but if you're right about this—well, me and my dad sold that painting, we might have got these people killed. I'm not saying I'm not scared, 'cause I am scared as hell, but I'm not gonna run and hide, either." Sarah spills quickly. She walks to the door. Before she walks out, she says, "So, are we going or what?" With that, she walks out the door.

"Sam?" Dean says from the desk. Sam turns around to look at him. "Marry that girl."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back at Evelyn's mansion-house, we're working on the front door again. Sarah stands back from us a little ways. She looks extremely uncomfortably. Well, I can see why. She doesn't 'beat' the system everyday like we do.

"Uh, isn't this a crime scene?" Sarah asks us.

"Technically, you already lied to the cops." I tell her.

"What's another infraction?" Dean adds.

As soon as the door is open, we head straight to the living room where the painting is still hanging. Sam takes it down and leans it against the chair that Evelyn was sitting in the night before.

Sam, Dean, and I lean over and look at it closely.

"Aren't you worried that it's gonna, you know, kill us?" Sarah asks us.

"No, it seems to do its thing at night. I think we're all right in daylight." Sam reassures her.

Dean takes out the photo copy picture and compares it to the painting. He must notice something because he taps me and Sam on the shoulder.

"Sam, Abbie, check it out." He says, handing me the picture. Sam looks at it from over my shoulder.

Dean says, "The razor—it's closed in this one, but it's open in that one."

"Nice one Dean." I say to him. I probably wouldn't have noticed it.

"I have my moments." Dean says, shrugging it off.

"What are you looking for?" Sarah asks us.

"Well, if the spirit's changing aspects of the painting, maybe it's doing so for a reason." Sam explains.

"Look at that." I say, pointing to the painting inside of the painting.

"What is it?" Sarah asks.

"In the painting, there's a building. In the photo copy, it's mountains." I explain to her.

"Looks like a crypt or a mausoleum or something." Dean says, squinting his eyes. Dean grabs an astray off a table and holds it up the painting as magnifying glass.

"What do you see?" Sam asks him.

"The crypt says 'Merchant.'" Dean answers.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"That's the third bone yard we've checked. I think this ghost is jerkin' us around." Dean says as we arrive at yet another 'bone yard' as he refers to it.

My eyes scan the cemetery for a mausoleum that says Isaiah's surname.

"So, this is what you guys do for a living?" Sarah asks cautiously.

"Not exactly. We don't get paid." Sam says.

"Well, Mazel Tov." She replies with a smile.

"Over there." Dean says, pointing to a nearby mausoleum that reads Merchant. Kudos to Dean.

We quickly walk over it to. I turn the doorknob and walk in first, followed by Dean, Sarah, and lastly Sam. The inside is covered in cobwebs and the walls are lined by urns. Sarah walks over to a glass encased doll.

"Okay, that right there is the creepiest thing I've ever seen." She says after examining it for a minute.

"I agree that it's creepy, but it's not the creepiest thing I've ever seen." I tell her.

"It was sort of a tradition at the time. Whenever a child died, sometimes they'd preserve the kid's favorite toy in a glass case right next to the headstone in a crypt." Sam explains.

"You notice anything strange here?" Dean asks.

"Uh, where do I start?" Sarah asks sarcastically. I chuckle a bit at her joke.

"No, that's not what I mean. Look at the urns." Dean says.

I count; there are four. Wait, were is the 5th?

"Yeah, there are only four." Sam says.

"There was five in that family, Sam. There's only four here." I tell him. He doesn't get it. For being the 'smart one', he sure is stupid. Well, that sounds bad the way I worded it, but you know what I mean.

"Yeah, Mom and the three kids. Daddy Dearest isn't here." Dean explains to him after a few moments.

"So, where is he?" Sam asks us as if we know.

"That is a good question." I say to him.

"I think it's time that we pay a visit to our dear friends over at the police." Dean says.

We exit the mausoleum and pile into the Impala; me and Sarah in the back and Sam and Dean in the front. Within 10 minutes or so, we're there.

"Alright, I'll head in there and try to find some stuff." Dean announces as he gets out of the car.

"We'll just wait here." Sam says, also getting out closely followed by Sarah.

I get out more slowly than the others. I'm suddenly thristy; I look around and spot a coffee shop just up the road. "Hey, does anyone want a coffee or something?"

"Sure, just a regular coffee for me." Sam says.

"Same." Sarah adds. Dean shakes his head no and walks off towards the police department.

"Okay, I'll be right back then." I tell them. I walk in the direction of the coffee. I entered the shop and my nose is greeted by the wonderful smell of coffee. I may not like the way it tastes, but I like the way it smells. I ordered our drinks, but since there is a long line, it takes about 10 minutes to get our drinks.

With drinks in hand, I walk out and return to Sam and Sarah who are laughing.

"What's so funny?" I ask handing them their drinks.

"Sam just told me that he doesn't think this is a good idea because he likes me." Sarah explains, wiping the tears from the corner of her eyes.

"Okay?" I chuckle slightly at Sarah's comment. I give Sam a confused look. He returns me look with a sad one. This must be about Jessica.

"Look it's hard to explain...it's just that when people are around me….I don't know, they get hurt." Sam tells her.

"What do you mean?" Sarah asks him.

"I mean, like, physically hurt. With what my brother, sister, and I do, it's…" Sam trails off, having a hard time finding the right words. He continues once he figures out what he wants to say. "Sarah….I had a girlfriend."

I knew it; this _is_ about Jessica. Sarah nods understandingly.

"And she died. And my mom died, too. I don't know, it's like….it's like I'm cursed or something—like death just follows me around. Look, I'm not scared of much, but if I let myself have feelings for anybody…" Sam trails off again.

"You're scared they'd get hurt, too." Sarah finishes for him. He nods. "That's very sweet. And very archaic." She says.

"Sorry?" Sam asks, confused.

"Look, I'm a big girl, Sam. It's not your job to make decisions for me. There's always a chance of getting hurt." Sarah explains.

"I'm not talkin' about a broken heart and a tub of Haagen-Dazs. I'm talkin' about life and death." Sam tells her.

"And tomorrow, I could get hit by a bus. That's what life is. Look, I know losing somebody you love—it's terrible. You shut yourself off, believe me, I know. But when you shut out pain, you shut out everything else, too." She says. I like her outlook on life.

"Look, Sarah, you don't understand. The pain that I went through—I can't go through it again. I can't." Sam says sadly.

Sam shoots me a nasty glare. He opens his mouth to reply but is interrupted by Dean. 

"Am I interrupting something?" He asks.

"No." Sam replies.

"Not at all." Sarah says.

"Yes, yes you are." I say honestly.

"Apparently so." Dean says.

"So, what'd you get?" Sam asks him.

"Pay dirt." He says. He finds the paper he's looking for (he has a huge stack) and continues by saying, "Apparently, the surviving relatives of the Merchant family were so ashamed of Isaiah that they didn't want him interred with the rest of the family." Dean says.

"Well, can you blame them?" I ask rhetorically, taking a sip from my drink.

"They handed him over to the county. The county gave him a pauper's funeral—economy-style. Turns out he wasn't cremated, he was buried in a pine box."

"So, there _are_ bones to burn?" Sam asks.

"There are bones to burn." Dean says.

"Tell me you know where." Sam says/asks.

Dean flashes us his famous smile and then proceeds to tell us where Isaiah Merchant is buried.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We decided that it would be best to burn the bones at night, you know, that way people couldn't really see us. Once at the cemetery, it doesn't take us long to find his grave. Dean and Sam get to work quickly.

Not too much time later, Sam and Dean are six feet under. Well, not really, but you get it.

Since there really is only enough room for two people to dig, Sarah and me just watch them get lower and lower. Sarah seems uneasy because she keep fidgeting.

"You guys seem to be uncomfortably comfortable with this." Sarah finally says.

"Yeah, well, this isn't exactly the first grave we've dug. Still think I'm a catch?" Sam says, sending a smile her way.

"I think I got somethin'." Dean says as we hear his shovel hit the top of the coffin. Sarah and I shine our flashlights in his direction. Dean smashes the coffin open with his shovel. Laying in the coffin is none other than Isaiah, or what's left of him anyway.

"Alright, help us out of here." Dean tells us. I extend my hand to Dean, as Sarah does the same thing for Sam. After we've helped them out, I get out the rock salt and gas and hand Sam and Dean them.

Sam and I pour rock salt all over Isaiah's corpse. Dean then proceeds to pour the gas over him.

Dean pulls out some matches from his pocket. "You've been a real pain in the ass, Isaiah." He lights a match. "Good riddance." He says before throwing the match into the grave. Isaiah's bones instantly go up in flame.

We watch the bones burn and after a good fifteen minutes, we decided that its time to leave.

As we're heading out to the car, my head starts to hurt. Within a second, there is a blinding white light, then all of a sudden, I see Sam and Sarah in Evelyn's house fighting something. I can't tell what it is because it's back is to me and it's just a silhouette. As soon as the vision comes, its gone.

When I return to the present, I find that I'm the on ground with my two brothers and Sarah are looking down at me.

"Hey, you okay?" Sam asks with concern.

"Yeah, I think so." I say, grabbing Sam's outstretched hand. He easily pulls me up.

What just happened? Did I really have a vision? And why was it about Sam and Sarah fighting what I'm assuming is a ghost in Evelyn's house? I thought we took care of Isaiah.

"What happened to you?" Dean asks me.

"Uh, nothing. Must of tripped on something." I answer.

"Well, you sort of blacked out there for a minute. You sure you're okay?" Sam asks.

Wait, Sam didn't black out, so that means he didn't share the vision with me. I thought we shared these type of things. Hmm… Everything just got more complicated.

"Yeah I'm fine, Sam. But I think we need to check out the painting one last time." I say.

"Why?" Sarah asks.

"Call it a gut feeling."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Within minutes we're in front of the Evelyn's house. Dean rolls to a stop.

"Keep the motor running." I tell Dean as I get out of the car with Sam close behind me.

"I thought the painting was harmless now." Sarah states clearly confused.

"Better safe than sorry. We're gonna bury the sucker." Sam tells her. Clearly, he's thinking the same thing as me, even if he didn't have a vision.

"I wanna come with you." Sarah says.

"You sure?" Sam asks her.

"Yeah." She says getting out of the car.

"Seriously?" I ask her once again.

"Yes." She answers again.

I mumble a quiet 'okay' and walk to the door. I can hear Dean whispering something to Sam knowing him, its probably something about him and Sarah hooking up. As I reach the door, a loud love songs comes on the radio.

Note to Self: Bust that radio.

As my hand touches the door knob, I remember that I forgot to grab the matches from the car to burn the sucker. Sam and Sarah are at the door when I turn around. "I forgot the matches, I'll met you guys inside."

"Okay, hurry up." Sam tells me as he enters the house with Sarah on his heals.

I figuratively run to the car and as I turn around, I see the front door slam shut.

"Dean! Get out now!" I yell to him as I actually run to the door. First, I try the handle; doesn't budge. Second, I slam my body into the door (which did hurt by the way) and that doesn't work either. As soon as Dean gets there, we both try and bust the door open, but nothing happens.

"Dean! Abbie! Hey! Is that you?" Sam's voice is slightly muffled because of the heavy wooden door.

"Yeah, its us." I yell back.

"You all right?" Dean asks. Sam doesn't answer.

"Sam!?" I yell/ask. Dean's phone rings loudly and he picks it up.

"Sam, tell me you slammed the front door." Dean asks him.

"No, it wasn't me. I think it was the little girl." I hear Sam say, though its slightly more muffled. He must be walking away from the door.

"The girl? What girl?" Dean asks frantically.

Suddenly, everything made sense to me. The dad looking down at the daughter. He was trying to warn us.

"Well, I'm tryin' to pick the lock, but the door won't budge." Dean's voice says, snapping me back to reality.

"Here, lemme try." I say shoving him over. It's only makes sense, I'm the best at picking locks next to Sam.

"Damn it!" I yell loudly.

"Okay, genius, let me grab my battering ram." Dean says sarcastically.

"Dean, the damn thing is comin'!" I actually hear Sam yell.

"Well, you're gonna have to hold it off until I figure somethin' out. Get some salt or iron." Dean says to him.

Dean slams his body full force into the door, and it still doesn't budge. I hear Sarah let out a scream, muffled only by the door. Then, suddenly, everything is quiet.

"Sammy, you okay?" Dean asks him.

I quickly run over to a window and try to lift it up; that's locked too. Well, shit.

"How we gonna waste her?… Well, then how is she still around?" Dean asks Sam as I run back to the front porch.

I can hear Sam and Sara talking, but I can't make out what they're saying.

"The mausoleum." Dean says.

"What? Mausoleum?" I ask him as he hangs up.

"The little girl's doll has her hair. Human remains." He says shortly. He runs to his car and speeds away, leaving outside the house.

I pull my cell phone out of my pocket, quickly dial Sam's phone and wait.

"Abbie?"

"Sam! I've never been so happy to hear your voice!" I say.

"Likewise." He replies.

"What's going on in there? Sounds like there's a lot of static.

"Lit…irl…omin…" I can hear Sam's voice say before the line drops.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dean's car bust through the cemetery gates. He only slows down as he reaches the mausoleum.

he thinks to himself. 

Dean pulls out his gun and fires at the lock. _I don't remember that being there._ Once inside, he finds the little girls case in which the doll is perfectly preserved. He bashes the thick glass with the butt of his gun, but it doesn't work. Something dawns on him.

"Come on, Dean!" He curses himself slightly before shooting at the glass.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I quickly redial Sam's number but it goes straight to voicemail. "Damn it!" I curse again for the second time in less than six minutes. Even though I know its pointless, I throw my entire body weight at the door in hopes of busting it open. I bounce off the door and land hardly on the cement porch.

"I'm gonna feel that tomorrow." I mutter slightly, getting up off the ground. Seconds pass like hours. I don't know what's happening any where and I don't like this feeling. The front door opens slowly and Sam and Sarah appear.

One second I'm standing, and the next I'm rushing into the Sam's arms giving him a big bear hug. "I'm so glad that you're okay, both of you." I whisper into his shoulder.

I release him from my death grip and step back. Sam smiles at me, and I return the gesture.

Minutes later, Dean's Impala is heard roaring up the road. He skids to a stop and quickly gets out and gives Sam a bear hug too.

Turns out, we both need Sam more than we know.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day, we head over to the Auction House to tell Sarah our goodbyes. As we walk in, I see two workers packing up the haunted painting into a box. Sarah comes out and greets us; Dean pulls out a paper from his pocket and holds it up.

"This was archived in the county records. The Merchants adopted daughter, Melanie. Know why she was up for adoption? 'Cause her real family was murdered in their beds." Dean tells us.

"She killed them?" Sarah asks skeptically. As if there was any proof that she _didn't_.

"Yeah, who'd suspect her, a sweet little girl? So, then she kills Isaiah and his family, the old man takes the blame—spirit's been tryin' to warn people ever since." Dean says.

The workers finish up packing the painting. One of them asks, "Where does this one go?"

"Take it out back and burn it." Sarah says quickly. They stare at her with a confused manner. "I'm serious, guys. Thanks." They shrug their shoulders and the box out back.

"So, why'd the girl do it?" Sarah asks us.

"Killin' others, killin' herself—some people are just born tortured. So, when they die, their spirits are just as dark." Sam tells her.

"Clearly, she was disturbed." I comment.

"Maybe. I don't really care. It's over, we move on." Dean says.

Sarah laughs awkwardly at this. "I guess this means you're leaving."

Sam doesn't say anything. Instead he looks to Dean and me. He's giving us the 'get out of here' look.

"We'll go wait in the car. See ya, Sarah." Dean says.

"Nice meeting you." I tell her before following Dean out of the auction house.

"I'm the one who burned the doll, destroyed the spirit, but don't thank me or anything." Dean mumbles under his breath, just loud enough for me to hear.

"Thank you Dean." I mumble back sarcastically.

"Shut up." He says, giving me a light shove. This results in a tongue sticking out for me.

Only a few minutes later, Sam walks out of the auction house leaving behind a sad Sarah. She slowly shuts the door. But, before Sam reaches the car, he turns around and quickly knocks on the door. Sarah opens it. Before she can say anything, Sam kisses her, and quite passionately.

"That's my boy." Dean says as he gets into the Impala. A small smile graces my lips as I do the same.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry that this took forever and a day. Been busy with school (curses). And plus for a while, I lost my motivation with Supernatural not being on. But now that it is, is back!

I did have a better scene with the whole Sam and Sarah being locked inside the house, but my computer froze before I could save it and I had to shutdown my laptop. So sorry if that sucks, I couldn't remember what I wrote. Oh, and sorry there are any spelling mistakes or grammar errors. I try and fix 'em, but I'm only human and can't find them all.

I felt like doing a third person with Dean. I kinda thought that was an important scene. I don't know if it will happen much in the future, but we'll see. Tell me what you think of it.

Alrighty, that's all for now. Next episode up soon hopefully!


	28. Salvation Part One

Salvation ReWrite Part One

**Alrighty, we're nearing the end of season one! Yay!! I've been looking forward to re-doing season two. Do you think that I should start a new story and call it part two and make this one part one? Or should I make it all one big story? Please tell me what you think! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own supernatural or any of the characters you recognize.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Manning, Colorado

In Dad's motel room, maps, newspaper articles, pictures, and books cover all the walls and most of the tables. Dad is sitting at a desk staring off into space, clearly deep in thought. Sam and Dean are standing behind him, just as silent. I'm sitting on the edge of the desk. Looking between my brothers and my dad.

The Colt, the only known gun that will demons, lays on the desk.

"So, this is it." Dad's begins. "This is everything I know. Look, our whole lives we've been searching for this demon, right? And not a trace, just nothing….until about a year ago. For the first time, I picked up a trail."

"That's when you took off." Dean says.

"Yeah, that's right. The demon must have come out of hiding or hibernation." Dad's replies.

"All right, so, what's this trail you found?" Dean asks him.

"It starts in Arizona, then New Jersey, California—houses are burning down to the ground. It's going after families….just like it went after us." Dad explains.

"Families with infants?" Sam asks him.

"Yeah—the night of the kid's six-month birthday." Dad answers, turning in seat to look at Sam.

"We were six months old that night?" I ask him.

"Exactly six months." Dad tells me.

"So, basically, this demon is goin' after these kids for some reason—the same way it came for me and Abbie? So, Mom's death, Jessica—it's all 'cause of me?" Sam asks.

"Well, if makes you feel any better, Mom died in _our_ room, not just yours." I tell him, a bit annoyed that he always thinks its his fault.

"But, Jess then? What about her? It's my fault she's dead now!" Sam yells at me.

"We don't know that, Sam." Dean says to him, trying to calm him down.

"Oh, really, 'cause I'd say we're pretty damn sure, Dean." Sam says sternly to him.

"For the last time, what happened to them is not your fault." Dean says.

"Yeah, you're right, it's not my fault, but it's my problem!" Sam yells at him.

"No, it's not your problem, it's _our_ problem!" Dean yells back.

"Guys, stop!" I say, getting up from where I'm sitting.

"Abbie's right. That's enough." Dad says firmly, also standing up. Everyone is silent for a minute or so.

Sam is the first to break the silence. He says, "So, why is it doing it? What does it want?"

"Look, I wish I had more answers. I do. I've always been one step behind it. Look, I've never gotten there in time to save…." Dad trails off.

"All right, so, how do we find it before it hits again?" Dean asks him.

Dad answers by saying, "There's signs. Look, it took me a while to see the pattern, but in the days before these fires, signs crop up in an area—cattle deaths, temperature fluctuations, electrical storms. And then I went back and checked, and…."

"These things happened in Lawrence." Dean finishes for him.

"The week before your mother died." Dean says sadly, looking away from us. He turns to Sam and says, "And in Palo Alto….before Jessica. And these signs—they're starting again."

"Where at?" I ask him.

Dad turns to look at me and says, "Salvation, Iowa."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To make a long story short, Dad decided that it was best for us to head to Salvation, Iowa to stop these evil sons of bitches (quoting Dean, of course). If Dad says so, then we have no input so Sam, Dean, and I all quietly packed up our things and hit the road.

Now, after like 8 hours of fast and furious driving, Dad's truck quickly pulls over to the side of the road.

"Dean, you better follow him." I tell him, leaning forward, resting my arms on the back of the front seats.

Dean nods and pulls off behind him. Dad hops down from his truck and motions for us to get out. I quickly get out of the car, as do Sam and Dean.

"Damn it." Dad says as we walk up to him.

"What is it?" Dean asks.

"Son of a bitch!" Dad yells at the heavens.

"Dad, what is it?" I ask him.

"I just got a call from Caleb." He says, calming down a little.

"Is he okay?" Dean asks, worry wrote across his face.

"He's fine." Dad says. The worry is instantly erased from Dean's face. "Jim Murphy is dead." Dad says. Oh wait, the worry is back.

"Pastor Jim?" Sam asks. Dad nods. "How?"

"Throat was slashed—he bled out." Dad answers Sam.

"Ouch." I say quietly.

"Caleb said they found traces of sulfur at Jim's place." Dad explains.

"The demon." Dean states. Dad nod slightly. "_The _demon?" Dean asks, stressing 'the'.

"I don't know. Could be he just got careless, he slipped up. Maybe the demon knows we're gettin' close." Dad says, not answering Dean's question.

"What do you want to do?" Dean asks him.

As much as I love Dad to pieces, he can be a bit over baring at times. Dean just puts blind faith in the man. When it was just me and Dean, I would follow him without question, but since its all three of us again, I'm not so sure I want to do that now.

"Now we act like every second counts. There's two hospitals and a health center in this county. We split up, we cover more ground. I want records. I want a list of every infant that's gonna be six months old in the next week." Dad tells us.

"Dad, that could be dozens of kids. How the hell are we gonna know which one's the right one?" Sam asks skeptically.

"We'll check 'em all, that's how. You got any better ideas?" Dad asks in a somewhat harsh tone.

Sam pauses for a second. Apparently, I'm not the only one second guessing his 'orders'.

"No, sir." Sam answers. Silence. Without another word, as if some silent vow of agreeace is spoken, we head back to our vehicles

"Dad?" Dean asks. Dad pauses before he turns around to face Dean.

"Yeah….it's Jim. You know, I can't…." He trails off. Once he finds his voice, he says, "This ends. Now. I'm ending it. I don't care what it takes." Without another word or glance or anything, he gets back into the his truck. We quickly finish what little distance is left and get back in. Both engines roar to life and we're off to our destination.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So, this is how we split up. Dean went to one hospital, Dad to another, and me and Sam to the last one.

Dean dropped us off as the Salvation Medical Center nearly a half of an hour ago. We walk in dressed in our street clothes (we're 'under cover') and we have our fake ID's in our pockets, just in case we might need to show them.

We walk into the front office and is greeted by a friendly looking receptionist. "Can I help you officers?"

"Actually, yes. We need all the birth certificates you have of the kids who were born six months ago." Sam announces.

"All of them? Why?" She asks, confused.

"Just a survey ma'am." I answer.

"Oh, of course. Just a moment." She said before walking away.

Sam and I sit down in the waiting room. I grab a nearby magazine and thumb through it while we wait. Sam shifts uncomfortably. I give him a side glance.

"You okay?" I ask him after a few moments.

"Uh, yeah… Well not really." He says.

"Why?"

"Well, its just that we're getting nearer and nearer to getting this damn thing and it's just put me on edge." Sam reveals.

"Everything will turn out, have faith." I tell him, setting down the magazine I was reading.

"Promise?" He asks me, holding out his hand.

"Promise." I reply, grabbing his and doing our 'secret' hand shake (that we haven't done since we were kids). "Where'd that come from?"

"The hand shake? We used to do that when we were little and we promised each other something." He says.

"Yes I know. But we haven't done that since we were like 10." I reply with a chuckle.

"Just thought it seemed appropriate." He replies.

Just then, the receptionist returns with an arm full of files. She puts them down on the coffee table in front of us. "Here you go, officers." She says with a smile.

"Thank you." Sam replies, also smiling. He grabs the clip board that the receptionist set down for us and starts to copy the names and dates that I read off to him.

Over two hours later, we're finally down. And thank God too! There had to be at least 150 or so birth certificates.

"You ready to go?" I ask him, standing up and stretching my legs.

"Hell yes." He says, also stadning up.

"Here, I'll return these." I say, grabbing the arm full and bringing them back to the receptionist. "Thank you very much." I tell her.

"No problem." She replies, not looking up from her work.

We exit the building and start to walk in the direction of our motel room. Pain sears across my head and I wince in pain. I glace at Sam and notice that he's going through the same thing.

Several images flash through my mind, some that I can't make out. The images focus in on one. A woman opens the door of a bedroom and sees a man standing over the baby's crib. _Flash._ Another image shows the same woman looking out of a window and staring at a train. The vision blurs and my own eyesight reappears. I've found that I'm on my knees. I quickly stand up.

"Sam! The demon's gonna strike tonight!" I practically yell.

"I know! There was a train…" He trails off and pulls out a map. His eyes scan the map quickly and then settle on a road with a railroad running past it.

"C'mon, we gotta go."

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Alright, so there was the first part. What'd you think? I'd love to know, so drop me a line! Anyway, I probably wouldn't have finished this today if I hadn't gone home from school early because I was sick. So lucky you!**

**Oh, sorry if there are any mistakes, but when you're sick, its hard to find every mistake!**


	29. Salvation Part Two

Salvation ReWrite Part Two

So this is what I've decided: I'm going to finish out Season One, but I'm not going to do season two right away. School this year is pretty hectic so I don't have enough time to update as much as I would like to.

I'll tell you what, I'll try and finish up Season One on Christmas break. So yeah…there you go.

Remember, **bold** is Abbie think-talking. Onward to the story!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam pulls me along to the street where the vision took place. He stops abruptly, causing me to bump into him. He gives me a slight glare but turns back to face the house we're in front of.

Walking up to the house is a woman pushing a baby stroller; she's carrying an umbrella. Sam gets the courage to strike up a conversation with her.

"Hi." Sam says politely while holding the baby stroller so it doesn't roll away while the woman closes the umbrella. "Here, let me hold that. You don't need that anymore." Sam says about the umbrella.

"Thanks." The woman replies.

By this time, Sam and I have the time to look at the baby. She's so small and wrinkly. I can feel a smile tug at my lips.

"She's gorgeous. Is she yours?" Sam asks her.

"Yeah." She replies.

"Oh, wow…. Hi." Sam says to the baby. He turns to the woman and says, "I'm sorry, I'm rude. I'm Sam and this is my sister, Abbie. We just moved in up the block." He extends his hand which she shakes. I do the same after their hands parted.

"Oh, hey, I'm Monica. This is Rosie." The woman, Monica, introduces.

"Rosie? That's such a pretty name." I tell her.

"Hi, Rosie." Sam says in a baby voice. I hold in a giggle. Imagine seeing a 6 foot something guy baby talking.

"So, welcome to the neighborhood." Monica says to us.

"Thanks." I reply.

"She's such a good baby." Sam says to her.

"I know. I mean, she never cries. She just stares at everybody. Sometimes she looks at you, and I swear, it's like she's reading your mind." Monica says.

Huh? Reading your mind…hm, interesting.

"What about you, Monica? Have you lived here long?" Sam asks.

"My husband and I, we bought our place just before Rosie was born." Monica answers cheerfully.

"And, um, how is Rosie?" I ask, somehow already knowing the answer.

"She's six months today." Monica says. Sam is shocked, and I have to say, so am I. That means the vision is true.

**You hear that Sam? Six months old today! **I think-talk to Sam. He just nods.

"She's big, right? Growin' like a weed." Monica says, proudly looking at her daughter.

"Yeah, she is." I reply, since Sam seems to be at a loss for words.

"Monica?" He says, finally finding his voice.

"Yeah?" She asks.

"Just take care of yourself, okay?" Sam tells her.

"Yeah. You, too. We'll see you around." Monica says.

"Yeah. Definitely." Sam tells her and walks away without another word.

"Bye Monica, Rosie." I say before walking after my brother.

I glance back and see that Monica's husband has pulled into the driveway.

"Oh, there's Daddy." Monica says to Rosie.

Sam and I watch from across the street. Suddenly, my head feels like it's slipting in half. Oh great. A blinding white light appears in my head, and I'm sure, Sam's as well. I'm in a nursery, Rosie's, I'm assuming. The clock on her wall stops, the mobile above her head starts to move on its own accord. A shadow of a man is walking towards Rosie's crib. Monica enters to check up on Rosie. She sees the man standing over her baby, and asks "What are you…?" She can't even finish her sentence because as the demon looks at her, she's thrown against the wall. She can't move; she's slowly moving up the wall to the ceiling. She calls Rosie's name as a blood begins to form around her middle. The nursery is in flames. Another blindingly white light and I'm snapped back to reality.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back the motel room, Sam and I explained everything that we learned and/or saw. Dean and Dad are sitting on the beds in the room, Sam is sitting in a chair, massaging his temples, and I'm pacing the room, ignoring the dull pain in my head.

"A vision?" Dad asks, just to be sure.

"Yes. We saw the demon burning a woman on the ceiling." Sam explains.

"And you think it's gonna happen to this woman you met because….?" Dad asks, trailing off.

"Because her daughter is six months old today, and the things that happen in our visions always come true." I say to him.

"It started out as nightmares, and then they started havin' them when they was awake." Dean says.

"Yeah. It's like the closer I get to anything involving the demon, the stronger the visions get." Sam says.

"No kidding, hurts like hell too." I add.

"All right, when were you gonna tell me about this?" Dad asks, annoyance clear in his voice.

"We didn't know what it meant." Dean says in our defense.

"All right, something like this starts happening to your little brother and sister, you pick up the phone, and you call me." Dad says standing up.

Dean stands up as well and begins walking over to Dad. "Call you? Are you kiddin' me? Dad, I called you from Lawrence, all right? Sam called you when I was dying. Gettin' you on the phone—I've got a better chance of winnin' the lottery."

I stop pacing and shoot Dean a glare. "What he's trying to say is that you're not exactly the most easiest person to get in touch with."

Dad pauses for a moment. "You're right. Although I'm not real crazy about this new tone of yours Dean. You're right. I'm sorry." Dad says.

"Look, guys, visions or no visions, the fact is, we know the demon is coming tonight. And this family's gonna go through the same hell that we went through." Sam says, logically.

"No, they're not. No one is, ever again." Dad says.

Seconds later, Sam's cell phone rings. "Hello?"

Pause. "Who is this?…Meg. Last time I saw you, you fell out of a window… Just your feelings? That was a seven-story drop."

Sam pauses. Something that Meg said must have taken him off ground. "My dad—I don't know where my dad is." Meg says something and Sam reluctantly hands the phone to Dad.

"This is John." Meg says something and it has really affected Dad. Tears threaten to fall from Dad's eyes.

"I'm here…Caleb?" Sam, Dean, and I all have worried looks on our faces. "Caleb?" Nothing. He says to Meg, "You listen to me. He's got nothing to do with anything. You let him go."

He pauses to let Meg say something.

"I don't know what you're talking about…Caleb? Caleb!…I'm gonna kill you, you know that?"

This pause is longer. Before Dad replies, he sighs. He mumbled something. "I said okay. I'll bring you the Colt."

"What?!" I half yell. "Dad you can't poss-" Sam grabs me and puts a hand over my mouth. I struggle against him, but he's stronger.

"It's gonna take me about a day's drive to get there….That's impossible. I can't get there in time, and I can't just carry a gun on a plane." Dad says.

Dad hangs up moments later. Sam lets go of me. I stick my tongue out at him in a childish way.

"So, you think Meg is a demon?" Sam asks.

"Either that or she's possessed by one. It doesn't really matter." Dad replies.

"What do we do?" Dean asks him.

"I'm going to Lincoln." Dad says.

"Your what?" I ask him.

"It doesn't seem like I have a choice. If I don't go, a lot of people die. Our

friends die." Dad replies grimly.

"Dad, the demon is coming tonight for Monica and her family." Sam says.

"You can't possible be thinking of giving that gun to her. That's all we got."

"Who said anything about handing it over? Look, besides us and a couple vampires, no one's really seen the gun. No one knows what it looks like." Dad explains.

"So, what, you're just gonna pick up a ringer at a pawn shop?" Sam asks him.

"Antique store." Dad corrects him.

"You're gonna hand Meg a fake gun and hope she doesn't notice?" Dean asks. It does sounds a bit ridiculous when you put it like that.

"Look, as long as it's close, she shouldn't be able to tell the difference." Dad says.

"But Dad, what happens when she figures it out?" I ask him.

"I just—I just need to buy a few hours, that's all." Dad replies.

"You mean for Dean, Abbie and me." Sam asks. Dad's silent. "You want us to stay here….and kill this demon by ourselves?"

"No, Sam. I want to stop losing people we love. I want Abbie to get married." Whoa, I never knew he wanted that for me. "I want you to go to school. I want Dean to have a home." Dad turns away from us, trying to hide the fact that he's crying. "I want Mary alive." Dad turns back to face us. "I just….I just want this to be over."

Sam and Dean exchange a tearful look. I walk over to Dad and put an arm around him, and gently giving him a squeeze. Then Dad did the one thing that I would never guessed he would do. He gave me a hug, and started crying.

I did the only thing that I could do. I hug him back, just letting him get those bottled up tears out. No one should bottled those kind of things up, its just not healthy. Not long after, Sam and Dean wraps their arms around the two of us.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

No one speaks of what happened back at the motel. Dean went off earlier to get a fake Colt gun. Sam, Dad, and I are at his truck, getting weapons cleaned and ready to go. Dean's car can be heard coming up the road.

His car pulls to a stop in front of us. Dean steps up, carrying a brown paper bag in his hand.

"Did you get it?" Dad asks him. Dean nods and pulls out the fake Colt. I have to admit, it does look pretty close the real thing.

"You know this is a trap, don't you? That's why Meg wants you to come alone." Dean says.

"I can handle her. I got a whole arsenal loaded—holy water, Mandaic amulets—"

Dean interrupts him, "Dad…."

"What?"

"Promise me something." Dean says.

"What's that?"

"This thing goes south, just get the hell out. Don't get yourself killed, all right? You're no good to us dead." Dean says.

"Same goes for you. All right, listen to me." Dad says, pulling the real Colt out of his pocket. He hands it to me. "They made the bullets special for this Colt. There's only four of 'em left. Without 'em, this gun is useless. You make every shot count."

"Yes, sir." Sam says. I nod, Dean says nothing.

"I've been waiting a long time for this fight. Now it's here, and I'm not gonna be in it. It's up to you kids now. It's your fight. You finish this. You finish what I started. You understand?" Dad asks us. All three of us nod.

"We'll see you soon, Dad." Sam says confidently.

"I'll see you later." Dad says.

"Be careful." I say at the last minute. Dad smiles and nods before getting into his truck. He drives away without another word.

"Here Dean. You better hold onto this." I say to him, handing him the Colt.

"You sure? Dad handed it to you?"

"Yeah, I'm sure, take it."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

First off, sorry if there are any mistakes, I am, after all, human. So, what'd you think? Hopefully you liked it. Please review but remember, no flames.


	30. Salvation Part Three

-1Salvation ReWrite Part Three

Thanks for the reviews! Onward!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Focus John, focus_, he thought to himself. He felt as if his sense were heightened, he could hear the sound of everything around him, including his heavily beating heart.

John carefully climbs out of his truck, double checking his supplies, and once he's satisfied, continues. A distant noise. His eyes and ears respond immediately.

His eyes find a water tower. _That could be useful later on._ He slowly makes his way to the boiler room, checking to make sure everything is clear.

-0-0-

Focus Abbie…

Wait, why am I referring to myself in the third person now? Hmm… who knows? Dean, Sam, and I are parked outside Monica's house. We've been sitting in silence for the last half hour. Boring, eh?

"Maybe we can tell them there's a gas leak. Might get 'em out of the house for a few hours." Sam's voice slices through the silence like a butter knife to butter.

"Yeah, and how many times has that actually worked for us?" Dean asks.

"Um, let's see…" I say, counting on my fingers. "Zero."

"Could always tell 'em the truth." Sam suggests.

Dean looks at him knowingly. "Nah."

"Wouldn't be the best option. 'Oh hey Monica, sorry to wake you in the middle of the night but there's a demon that's coming after your baby tonight, you better get out of your house.' Yeah, somehow, I just don't picture that working out so well." I say.

"I know. I know, I know. I just—with what's coming for these people…" Sam says, but he's cut off by Dean.

"Sam, we've only got one move, and you know it, all right? We've got to wait for that demon to show itself, and then we get it before it gets them."

"I wonder how Dad's doing." Sam says.

"Probably kicking some ass." I say, praying that he's fine.

"I'd feel a lot better if we were there backin' him up." Dean says.

"I'd feel a lot better if he were here backin' _us_ up." Sam says, correcting him.

I try and hold in a laugh, but it manages to escape my lips. Both my brothers look at me in a confused manner. Dean's look is kind of like 'you're crazy' and Sam's is, well, let's just say that he is having a hard time from laughing at me from laughing at him. Unlike me, though, he manages to keep his laugh in. We go back to watching the house in silence.

-0-0-

By this time, John reaches the roof with no interruptions. Bellow John, Meg's eyes are scanning all around for any signs of him. As her eye's flash up to the roof, John is already gone.

John makes his way to the water tower he saw earlier. He opens the top of it and pulls out a rosary. He quietly whispers a Latin prayer, and as soon as he's finished, he throws the beads in. Satisfied with his work, he closes the lid.

-0-0-

My eyelids are threatening to close. Just as I'm about to drift off to La La Land, Sam says, "This is weird."

"Huh?" I ask him.

"After all these years, we're finally here. It doesn't seem real." Sam says.

"Yeah, I know what you mean." I reply.

"We just got to keep our heads and do our job like always." Dean says maturely.

"Yeah, but this isn't like always." Sam tells him.

"True." Dean says.

"Dean, uh…" Sam begins. Dean turns to look at him. "I wanna thank you."

"For what?" Dean asks.

"For everything. You've always had my back, you know? I could always count on you.

"Abbie, you always know what to do when I'm feelin' down, you really are my better half. And now….I don't know, I just wanted to let you know—just in case." Sam finishes.

"Just in case? In case what?" I ask him.

"Are you kiddin' me?" Dean asks.

"What?" Sam asks in return.

"Don't say, "Just in case somethin' happens to you", I don't wanna hear that freakin' speech, man. Nobody's dyin' tonight. Not us, not that family, nobody—except that demon. That evil son of a bitch ain't gettin' any older than tonight, you understand me?" Dean says giving his mini-speech. Sam nods in return.

"Besides, I wouldn't let anything happen to you, either of you." I tell them.

"That makes me feel so better. My little sister protecting me." Dean jokingly.

-0-0-

Inside the warehouse, John has made of his mind that is time to reveal himself. He hides, but purposely, not very good.

"John, you made it. Too bad, really. I was hoping to kill more of your friends." Meg says as soon as she spots him.

"Sorry to disappoint." John says, standing up to his full height. His voice is steady, but his heart is nearly pounding out of his chest.

"I can see where your kids get their good looks. But I must admit, considering what they say about you, I thought you'd be….taller." Meg says, trying to insult him. He doesn't say anything.

"Well, aren't you the chatty one? You wanna get to business? Fine." She takes a step closer to him, "Why don't you hand over the gun?"

"If I give you the gun, how do I get out of here?" John asks her.

"Well, if you're as good as they say you are, I'm sure you'll figure something out." Meg replies smartly.

"Maybe I'll just shoot you." John suggests.

"You wanna shoot me, baby? Go ahead. It won't end anything. There's more where I came from." Meg says, and as if on cue, another demon steps out from the shadows.

"Who the hell's that?" John asks, his voice starting to betray him. He's nervous as hell now.

"He's not nearly as much fun as I am, I can tell you that. So, I suggest you give us the gun." Meg says calmly. John doesn't move. "Now!" She shouts.

John takes out the fake Colt and hands it over to him. _Please, let this work._ Meg examines it closely.

"This is the Colt?" Meg asks him. John nods. "What do you think Tom?" Meg hands the gun over to her accomplice.

He carefully examines. Then, all of a sudden shoots Meg directly in the heart. Now, if it was the real one, then obviously, Meg would be dead. But since it's a fake, Meg is a little shocked, but unharmed.

"You shot me! I can't believe you just shot me!" Meg shouts at him. But once she realizes what she's said, she glares at John.

"It's a fake." The male demon says. John swallows hard.

"You're dead, John. Your boys are dead. And Abbie, she'll watch her brothers die before she does herself." Meg says darkly.

"I never used the gun. How could I know it wouldn't work?" John lies, thinking fast.

"I'm so not in the mood for this. I've just been shot!" Meg says dramatically.

"Well, then, I guess you're lucky the gun wasn't real." Johns says sarcastically.

"That's funny, John. We're gonna strip the skin from your bones, but that was funny." Meg replies dryly.

For one brief moment, Meg looks over at Tom. John, seizing his chance, bolts away. He runs into another room and locks the door behind him. He opens another door; it leads into a boiler room. The two demons are close behind him. He can hear their foot steps.

John spots a faucet that connects to the water tower. He quickly turns it on and water comes spraying out. The demons continue on, but as Tom takes one small step in the water, his foot sizzles. Tom recoils quickly.

"Holy water, John. Real cute." Meg says, not able to go any farther. John smiles at her but continues on his way.

-0-0-

"Maybe you should call Dad, Dean." I suggest.

"Good idea." He replies and pulls out his phone. He quickly dials the number, but hangs up. He hit's the redial, but gets the same result. He does this three more times.

"Dad's not answering." Dean says.

"Clearly." I mutter.

"Maybe Meg was late. Maybe cell reception's bad." Sam suggests.

As Dean goes to reply, the car radio turns on and goes static-y.

"Listen." Sam says as he tries to tune it. No such luck. The leaves outside begin to blow rapidly, the lights on the house flicker in and out.

"It's time." I say. My brothers nod. We grab our gear and get out of the car.

-0-0-

John has made his way out of the warehouse and to his truck. He eyes instantly go to his slashed tires.

He inwardly rolls his eyes and quietly whispers, "Damn it." He looks around, trying to find another way out.

-0-0-

Dean picks the lock to the front door easily and we head in as quietly as we can. Monica's husband appears from around the corner with a baseball bat. He takes a swing at Dean, but misses.

"Get out of my house! Get out of my house!" He yells at us.

"Mr. Holt, please." Sam says loudly.

"We're trying to help you!" I tell him.

"Charlie, is everything okay down there?" Monica says from the stairs.

"Monica, get the baby!" Charlie yells to her.

"No, don't go in the nursery!" Sam yells after her, but her footsteps can be heard running toward the nursery. Sam rushes after her, whose closely followed by Dean.

"You stay away from her!" Charlie yells at him.

"Charlie! My brothers are saving your family. Come on, we got to you out!" I yell at him. He doesn't move. "Charlie! Come on!"

"Not without my family!" Charlie yells back.

"Sam and Dean are getting them! You won't do any good to them if you don't get out alive!" I reply.

Charlie reluctantly nods at me. I lead him out of the house and instruct him to stay while I run back into the house.

I run as fast I can up into the baby's room. As I reach it, Sam is struggling to pull Monica out.

"My baby!" Monica yells franticly.

"Dean's got her." Sam says.

Dean picks up Rosie just as her crib is suddenly in flames. I race over to Sam to help him out with Monica. The five of us race out of the room as the bedroom window explodes.

-0-0-

John decides that it's a good idea to just start running. After running for awhile, he stops and pulls out his cell phone. He dials Dean's cell number, but as he's going to push call, he's thrown against a wall and pinned.

Tom, the demon from before, steps out from behind a building and walks over to John. He moves John up the side of the building. John yells out in pain.

-0-0-

When we reach the front yard, Charlie looks like he's going to kill us with his bare hands.

"You get away from my family!" He yells at us.

"Charlie, don't! They saved us." Monica says, calming him down. She takes Rosie from Dean's strong arms. "They saved us. Thank you." Charlie kisses her forehead lovingly.

I smile, glad that we've stop another horrible thing from happening. Sam turns around, but I don't pay much attention to him. I hear him gasp which causes me to turn and look. I can see the demon in the window.

Sam goes to move. I grab him, but he shrugs me off. "It's still in there." I grab him again and this time, so does Dean.

"Sam, no!" Dean shouts.

"It's not worth it!" I add.

"Dean, Abbie, let me go! It's still in there!" Sam says, trying to get us off.

"Burning to the ground—it's suicide!" Dean says.

"I don't care!" Sam says, still struggling.

"Sam! We do!" I yell at him. He looks down at me and sees that I'm close to tears. He stops trying to fight us and we let go. I glance back at the window to see the demon disappear.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back at the motel, Dean is sitting on his bed trying to get a hold of Dad. Sam is sitting on his, and I'm laying half off Sam's bed upside down, reading a magazine.

"Come on, Dad. Answer your phone, damn it." Dean says, cursing him. "Something's wrong." Neither of us answer. "You hear me? Something's happened."

"If you had just let me go in there, I could have ended all this." Sam says, still holding a grudge against us.

"No, you wouldn't have." I tell him. I slide down off the bed and land roughly on the floor. I sit up straight, rubbing my shoulder.

"Sam, the only thing you would have ended was your life." Dean says.

"You don't know that." Sam says.

"Um, yeah, we kind of do." I say standing up and sitting opposite Sam on Dean's bed.

"So, what, you're just willing to sacrifice yourself, is that it?" Dean asks him.

Sam stands up. "Yeah. Yeah, you're damn right I am."

"Please tell me I'm hearing all this wrong." I stand up also. "Sam, you can't be thinking of sacrificing yourself."

"Yeah, I am. I mean, if it's going to end it, then yeah." Sam says looking down at me.

"Yeah, well, that's not gonna happen—not as long as I'm around." Dean says, also standing.

"What the hell are you talkin' about, Dean? We've been searching for this demon our whole lives. It's the only thing we've ever cared about." Sam says.

"No! That is not the only thing that I've ever cared about. I care you Sam! And if you go and get yourself killed, who would keep me and Dean from fighting? Huh? Who could I talk to about anything?" I ask him, tears forming.

"Abbie, it's not that simple…" Sam starts.

"Yes it is, Sam! God, you're so thick headed sometimes!" I yell at him. I grab my cell phone from the nightstand and with one last glance at him, I walk out the door.

Some fresh air, that's all I need to clear my head. My feet lead me to the nearby park. I sink onto one of the swings. It never used to be like this. Even when we were kids, it was never me and Sam at each others throats. He always thinks its his fault when it never is.

Sighing, I stand up and straighten out my clothes. I head back to the motel room. I hear some rustling in the nearby bushes, but I ignore it. I continue on, but it gets worse.

Something jumps out from behind and gag and bounds me. A voice whispers in my ear, "Hello, Abigail."

Meg.

-0-0-

Sam and Dean have come to an understanding, at least, somewhat. Dean picks up his phone and calls John.

Instead of John answering, Meg's voice comes in clear.

"You boys really screwed up this time." Meg says.

Dean replies, "Where is he?"

"You're never gonna see your father again. And I hope you said your goodbyes to Abbie." She says before hanging up.

Dean turns to face Sam. Worry is wrote across his face. "They've got Dad…and Abbie."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I know that some of the things are different from the episodes, other than the fact that Abbie is there. I just think that it works out better if I change some stuff around. So, yeah, there you go. Hoped you liked it, and review as always!


End file.
